Naruto: Ryuugon's Legacy Part 1
by Anti-Disney
Summary: Dante Ryuugon just became a genin of Kohigakure, with big hopes and dreams, gets put in a team with his sister Miki and best friend Kieko under the legendary jounin Nanashi of the Seven Ninja Demons of Amber, watch as he grows to learn what being a Shinobi really means while an evil organization rears its head. Mainly Ocs for now but original Naruto crew later on.
1. Episode 1 Introduction

**Hello everybody, this is the first chapter for the rewrite of Naruto Ryuugon's Legacy. There's going to be a lot of changes from the original for example Kurogane and Alice are older, with higher ranks as well. Uindo, Kieko's dad, is a bigger part. And everyone but the jounin and higher people are weaker with fewer jutsu. For now that's all the changes I can think of besides the introduction of some secondary people. Let me know what you think on the new changes and thanks to Kikiyo-Inuzuka, MikaHimura, and MayCHUHatake for being as awesome as they are, helping me and letting me help them. **

* * *

I would have to say that my first memory wasn't a good one. I was poor. No one cared about me and I was clan less. This meant I was homeless as well. My family had been wiped out by a demon when I was only one year old. After that an old woman helped me out and gave me a home. But she died a couple years later after some thieves ransacked the town she lived in. Too say I had a bad uprising would be an understatement.

But then they had come along with a new clan and village for me. The village was large and not a major one but it did hold some political power and a lot of strong ninja. The name of the village was Kohigakure. They even had bloodlimit clans. There was the Yakumura Clan who's skill in genjutsu was beyond amazing. There was the Atsushi Clan who was the main source for money in the village and specialists in making special weapons. There was the Shuji Clan who had the best control over wind jutsus in all of the Land of Fire. And finally there was the Ryuugon Clan, led by Takeshiro Ryuugon, with the kekkei genkai of Kohaku Hisaki. He was also the Nidaime Kohakage of the Village Hidden in Amber.

CHAPTER 1

"Brother Dante! Brother Dante!" A twelve year old, brown haired girl yelled through the house. She wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt with a fishnet short sleeve shirt under it that was tucked into her black ANBU pants.

She held in her hands the symbol of their village, an open eye with two slits running down the irises. Marking the famous bloodlimit of the kage that had started this village.

A slightly older boy raised his eyes from the scroll he was writing on and smiled at his younger sister who even though wasn't blood related, was still a sister. He was the average height for a twelve year old boy. He had straight black hair that went down to halfway down his neck and was parted over his forehead to the side. He wore a black short sleeve shirt and black shorts with a gray jacket over it.

Dante sighed, "Yes Miki? What do you need I'm slightly busy right now. Father is teaching me how to seal things in scrolls. The progress is…slow to say the least." And at that Dante ran his hand through his hair.

Miki grinned and held up her forehead protector, "Look brother! I took the test today and I passed! I'm officially a ninja of the village! I'm a genin now but I'm going to become a chuunin then I'm going to be a jounin and after that I'll be a sensei!"

Dante nodded and looked at his own forehead that was laying on the desk he was working on. He had decided to wear it once Miki and his best friend Kieko got theirs. Which was today so that meant he would go see her later when he was done with the Fuinjutsu Begginners Scroll.

Miki smiled, "Once you grab Kieko we're going to go celebrate with her's and our's family. So get a move on!"

Dante nodded, "Fine fine, I'll be back soon." He turned and walked out if his plain room and into the extravagant corridors of the Ryuugon Compound. He was walking on polished wooden floors that were so polished he almost slided on his tabi. He passed by several paintings of wilderness, of animals. But of mostly wolves and dragons.

He grinned when he saw the head housemaid dusting some of the paintings with a smile on her face.

Her name was Kouki and although she wasn't blood related she was welcomed into the clan as a member and not just a maid. She wore civilian garb, a blue shirt with brown pants, her natural white hair tied up into a ponytail. It was amazing how she could still smile, seeing as how she came to be a Ryuugon clan member.

She was found holding her infant son Kakanai on the side of the road begging the nobles who came by to take her son with them, to save him from his death. She was spit and taunted at but she didn't give up, for months she stood and begged, any food she got went to her son. She had caught the attention of Takeshiro as he was back from his trip to Konoha.

She had seen his kage garb and instantly ran to him, pulling on his clothing and she begged him. He, being who he was, had agreed to take the infant but only if she came along as well. Once he picked her and the child up, she had fainted and had not woken up for a week. That was eight years ago and now she and her son were as happy as possible, with him not remembering anything about what happened.

"Hey Kouki, will you be joining us for dinner?"

She looked over and smiled down at him, "No can do kiddo, I'll be making dinner, your favorite will be on the menu as well."

Dante's stomach growled, "Karbi with a side of Sesame Seed Rice?" At Kouki's nod he was off, eager to start dinner.

* * *

Kieko was in the middle of her family's dojo, practicing taijutsu with her dad, Uindo. She had blonde hair that fell between her shoulder blades, framing her tan face and big blue eyes. She was as tall as Dante, if not a little smaller. At the moment she was wearing dark blue ANBU pants, black shinobi boots, and a long sleeve grayish white shirt.

Uindo was a tall man, one of the taller ones in the village and powerful, second only to the Kage Takeshiro. He had long blonde hair tied into a high ponytail that fell against his back, like a longer version of Kieko's. Except he wore his dark amber color jounin vest, with the same swirl on the back as Konoha, with a long sleeve black undershirt and a black short sleeve coat over it. He wore dark amber pants that covered part of his black sandals.

He smiled down at his daughter as she finished her taijutsu training, "Good job, if you keep that up you'll become the strongest genin in the whole villlage."

Kieko smiled up at her dad, "I wish, but no matter what I do I can't keep up with Dante not to menton even close to Kurogane. if Kurogane was still a ninja he'd be the strongest in Kohaku."

There was a moment of silence as they both thought of Kurogane, who was no longer a shinobi. The silence was broken however when Kieko's mother walked in, carrying a tray of snacks and tea.

Suzume was tall for a woman, tan skinned like her husband, with long brown hair down to her mid back. She wore a blue kimono with dark green leaves all over it, matching very well with her blue eyes.

Suzume smiled brightly as she set the tray next to Kieko and beckoned her to sit down with her. As Suzume and Kieko got themselves comfortable on the ground Uindo smiled down at the two, pride swelling in his chest.

_Hey Mom, Dad, can you see this too? Kieko would have loved you guys. _

"HEYYYY! WHERE IS EVERYBODY? KIEKO DID YOUR DAD FINALLY SNAP?"

Uindo felt a tick mark appear on his temple as he heard Dante scream throughout the house. Suzume giggled lightly at the jab towards her husband while Kieko felt her cheeks get warm.

_Dante, as much as I like you, you are a bit crazy. _

Suzume patted Uindo's left arm, the one closest to her, "Calm down dear, he'll only be here for a minute before he runs off with Kieko like always, you could just get him back when we have dinner with Takeshiro and Tatsuki."

Uindo nodded, and after a second a devious smile appeared on his face and he gained a faraway look in his eyes. It was at that moment that Dante walked in, obviously excited as he seemed to run on the air towards Kieko. Kieko's face heated up as she saw Dante smiling down at her, her fingers fumbling with the rice ball in her hands.

_Why is he smiling like that? Why are his cheeks red? Is he blushing? Please tell me he isn't going to ask me __**that **__in front of my parents!_

"Kieko! Sorry to interupt your family time but I needed to ask you something!" Kieko's face was postively red at this moment and her parent's expressions were ranging from excitement to anger, two guesses on which was which. "What are you doing later?"

Kieko was positive that she would faint but her training helped to prevent that, "U...Uh I'm...I'm going to your house for dinner...why?" She set the rice ball down and soothing out any wrinkle that she found in her clothing.

Dante took a deep breath, obnoxious of the atmosphere, "Will you please spar with me, before dinner?"

Suzume smack her hand against her head while Uindo did a happy jiggle inwardly, Kieko however had the biggest impact. Her face dropped the red hue and a tick mark grew on her forehead, "Sure Dante, I'll be happy to kick your as-I mean butt." Dante could hear from her voice that she was obviously mad at something from the restraint in her voice.

Dante nodded and turned to leave, "Alright then, hurry up. Oh and have Suzume help the Old Man get ready for dinner later, don't want the guy to break something." Luckily he was out before the kunai could hit it's target.

* * *

Dante and Keiko staired into each others eyes as they each pulled out a kunai. Out of the corner of their eye they saw a leaf, falling slowly to the ground. The tension in the air was thick, pressing down on them. The leaf hit the ground and they charged, an eager smile on both of their faces.

"Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!"

"Lightning Style, Lightning Blaze Jutsu!"

Miki sighed as she sat on the sidelines, "Why can't they just settle their couple arguments like normal people?"


	2. Episode 2 Beginnings

Kurogane sighed as he buried the roots to the rose in his garden, with all his free time planting was all he seemed to do.

"Kurogane!"

Besides talk to Alice Yakumura, his best friend and former teammate. She had shoulder length black hair, bright red eyes, sixteen years old, and the most beautiful woman alive according to himself. The last thing he could remember her wearing was her amber colored chunin vest, a short sleeve black short underneath it, and dark blue pants. Now due to her temporarily leave from duty she wears her civilian garb of a red long sleeve shirt and dark amber pants.

"Hello Alice, watch out for that Ambrosia flower, I just put that in yesterday." He was glad he warned her when she cursed, obviously stepping over the flower. He smiled when after a second he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, you know you should let me shave your facial hair, your mustache and beard doesn't look all that well with your personality." Kurogane huffed. "Oh and guess what I just saw?"

By the tone of her voice he was sure that she was about to gossip, her eyes were probably narrowed and her lip quivering in post anger.

Alice loved to stop by Kurogane's house, telling him about what was going on outside his safezone. Kurogane smiled up at where he hoped her face was, "Hm? One of the children threw a water balloon at you?"

He heard her chuckle, "No, that was yesterday. I ran into Miki and she was hanging out with my little brother Fuji! They were sitting really really really close to each other!"

Kurogane smirked, "Oh? Like how we are now or closer?" He could swear he heard her smile.

Alice shifted and leaned a bit to her left, her head falling in between the crook of his neck. Kurogane sighed as he felt her hair tickle his neck, her heat spreading throughout his body.

"Alice, it's at times like these that I wish I could see you."

* * *

Nanashi groaned as he looked through the folder for the new genin. He paused for a second to glare up at his old sensei.

"Glaring at me isn't going to find you a team you like." Said Takeshiro as he propped his feet up on his desk, a pile of paperwork currently unattended to as he laughed at his old student.

Nanashi, oh how he remembered the young new genin he used to be. Always so calm and carefree, lazy even. Now however he was calm, collected, but still lazy. He was twenty nine, stood at six foot and was one of the more powerful in the village, the strongest one from his old team. He had spiky dirty blonde hair and tan skin, with piecing blue eyes. He wore the average jounin vest, a dark amber color with the swirl on the back and a konoha symbol on the right shoulder. He had on a long sleeve dark green shirt under it with black ANBU pants and around his hip were several pouches with one long on in his left hip.

"But glaring at you will tell you how much I don't want a team."

Takeshiro shrugged and cocked his head to the side, "True, but ignoring you will say 'I do not care' wouldn't it?"

Nanashi sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "It could, seriously though, why am I taking a team? Daichi isn't, either is Akemi."

The older man sighed and pulled out a book written by his old sensei, "Don't get me started on Akemi. Once she learned you were taking a team she gave me a hard time, yelling at me how her friday nights are empty now. Oh and on that note, you kids are like kids to me so I almost find it weird you and Akemi are dating but whatever, it wasn't something I didn't expect from youn not after what she did for you when you were kids." He turned a page, giggling slightly as he read an interesting part, "But to answer your question, Daichi and Akemi are busy enough as it is, they both have to travel to Konoha every week since they're our liasons. You, on the other hand, are really lazy."

Nanashi goaned and then threw the stack of folders he had into the air, "I'm tired of this! I don't want a team, I want to sleep!"

He was interupted as a folder landed open on his face. He frowned and pulled it off, looking over it with a raised eyebrow, "I see."

He sighed and stood up, "You suck, of course I'm honored." He threw the folder at Tadashi's chest, "You wouldn't trust your kids with anyone else but your students, almost makes me wish I wasn't so strong." He turned and left the room.

Tadashi smiled and opened the folder to see three pictures, "Now that I stop to think about it, I almost feel sorry for them."

* * *

"Alright, I'm here to announce the teams, once I named your teams I want you to head to your desinated meeting spot. First I'll go with the tied Rookie of the Years team."

"Tatsuya Tamotsu, Rookie of the Year, with Kira Chiasa and Fuji Yakumura. Go meet on top of the Kage Building. You are dismissed."

Tatsuya nodded and stood up, followed by Kira and Fuji. Tatsuya was thirteen and Dante's height with spiky brown hair and a three inch ponytail, tan skin and dark amber eyes. He wore a black vest with a mesh shirt under it and dark black pants. He carried a thin scroll on his back that was about four feet long and an inch thick. His forehead protector was on his forehead.

Kira was around Miki's height and tied for the shortest girl of the year. She had black short hair that was swept to the side, framing her round face and big eyes. She had tanish pale skin and had blue stormy eyes. She wore a dark purple kimono with blue streaks of what looked like lightning covering it. She had her hands covered by the long sleeves and what looked like a permament smile on her face. Her forehead protector was around her neck.

Fuji had short brown hair that was spiky at his bangs and pale skin. He had brown eyes and had a small scar running under his right eye. He wore a gray jacket with a black cross on his back and a simple black shirt under it. He had on a pair of black pants and had a whip hanging from his hip. His forehead protector was on his right bicep.

They quickly left the room, chatting mildly as the door closed behind them.

The teacher sighed and fixed his glasses as he looked up at everyone. He was young with brown spiky hair, a pair of reading glasses resting over his eyes. He wore the standard chunin clothing, an amber chunin vest, a short sleeve black undershirt, and dark blue pants. His name was Fuka-sensei and was the academy teacher since he was graduated to chunin.

"Next is Dante Ryuugon, second Rookie of the Year, with Kieko Shuji and Miki Ryuugon, go meet at Training Field Five. You are dismissed."

Dante nodded and stood up, Miki and Kieko following. The three of them left the room, the last thing they heard was the teacher talking to the rest of the students in the room.

"So," Asked Kieko as she walked through the academy doors, "who do you think our sensei is?"

Miki shrugged, "No idea, as long as he or she isn't a total weirdo."

Dante frowned, "You kidding? I hope we get somebody weird, it'll be borring otherwise."

They continued to walk until they got to Training Field Five. Training Field Five was a large area of about three miles in diameter, half of which was covered in trees and a river throughout the whole area. There was a large clearing as well with three trunks of a tree that stood at five feet long each. Behind that was a large tree with what looked like writing on it. The three of them continued onwards and stood at the base of the tree.

On it was what looked like a faded out heart and some words in the middle.

_Daic a-d Shiz For-v-r? Wonder what the whole thing is..._

"Ah that, forgot that thing was here. I swear those two had it bad for each other."

The three genin turned to face a tall man with spiky dirty blonde hair and tan skin, with blue eyes that seemed to be able to see through them. He wore a jounin vest with a loong sleeve tight green shirt under it and black ANBU pants. For some reason, as Dante, Miki, and Kieko saw him, they took a step back.

_It's as if he expels confidence and strength, this man is powerful._

"So, smallfry, ready for a test?"


	3. Episode 3 New Generation Shinobi!

"So, smallfry, ready for a test?" Spoke the man as he stared down at the three genin.

"W-Who are you?" Yelled out Dante as he pulled out a kunai and held it in front of him.

The man frowned, "I'm Nanashi, and in a few hours I may be your sensei." He sighed, "Not that I want to..."

Kieko smiled but it was obviously forced, "What do you mean you may be our sensei?"

"As in, if you three pass my test I will become your sensei. If not then you get sent back to the academy for another year. Alright then, a couple things you need to know. One, you guys have almost no chance of becoming genin."

_Well...he sure is blunt..._They all thought as gentle wind blew through the field.

"Two, I am lazy and I don't have a lot of patience. And three, welcome to what may be your first and last day of hell."

He sighed lazily, "Now then, the test is simple. You must make me bleed, you have to come at me with the intent to kill. The test ends at sunset, any questions?"

Dante nodded and opened his mouth, "Just one-"

"Good, test starts now!" Dante sweatdropped and Kieko and Miki laughed.

Nanashi jumped back and pulled out a single kunai, "Remember, if you do not attack with the intent to kill, you will die."

* * *

Not a lot of things bothered Tatsuya but the endless chattering of his two friends behind him did.

"I'm telling you, catch that kunai can be even more exciting if you throw a shuriken in too."

Kira frowned, "No, maybe if we add another kunai instead?"

Fuji sighed as if to think about it, "Maybe, we'll just solve the problem later. Tatsuya's probably getting annoyed right now."

The boy in question nodded in agreement, "Yes, very much so. Now then, someone is watching us. Let's give them a welcoming worthy of the 'Three Rejects'."

Without looking Tatsuya threw a shuriken into the trees surrounding them, hearing a small russle. In the next second a figure appeared in front of them, standing on top of the Kage building, holding the same shuriken between her fingers.

"That wasn't very nice. You usually greet people this way?"

The person in front of them was a woman, standing at around 5'7 with long purple hair. She had tan skin and bright brown eyes. She wore a red kimono with the jounin vest over it unzipped. On her back was a long blue staff, with what appeared to be a hammer two feet long and nine inches thick on the end.

Tatsuya nodded, "Just my allies."

Kira sighed, "He threw a book at me."

Yori frowned at her, "A book? He threw a branch at me!"

The woman looked surprised, "Well...that's certainly interesting. Well let's start with introductions. My name is Sora Uzuki. I'm Twenty Five and my hobbies include training with Tenji, and torturing young students. My dislikes are my little sister and no food."

The three students rubbed their ears to see if they misheard, "D-Did you say-"

"I didn't stutter."

They made an 'Ah' sound and sighed. Yori and Kira pushed Tatsuya forward and he glared back at them.

"My name is Tatsuya Tamotsu. I'm twelve and my hobbies are sleeping, training, and reading. My dislikes are loud, obnoxious people and corrupt ninjas."

Kira gulped and stepped forward, "My name is Kira Chiasa. I'm twelve as well and my hobbies are training, playing Catch That Kunai, and messing with Yori. My dislikes are rain, snakes, and enemy ninjas."

Fuji was the last to go, "My name is Fuji Takumura, age Twelve. I only have two hobbies, training and talking with my friends. My dislikes are my weakness and a certain man."

Sora sighed and stared down at Fuji, "Let me ask you this, what makes you think that you could fight and win against someone that the Jounin Kurogane, who had the potential to become the strongest Kohikage, could not beat?" She grinned, "Guess that means I have a lot to do. I've decided, I'm going to keep you around."

She reached around to grab her hammer staff and pulled it in front of her, "This here is Tenraihekireki, one of the seven sacred Kohaku Ken. Making me a member of the Seven Ninja Demons of Amber. Now then, get ready for a training exercise!" She raised the hammer and slammed the butt of the staff on the ground.

What felt like a small earthquake passed through the area and the three genin jumped back.

Tatsuya groaned, "Well...we're screwed."

* * *

"There are three basic types of attacks for ninja, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu." Nanashi said as he ducked under a kick from Dante. He jumped back to gain some distance and looked bored as Dante jumped in the air above him, "Your taijutsu is a three out of ten, okay for a genin. Your taijutsu depends on speed and strong attacks to cripple the opponent to the point where they focus on defense and tire them out. Pretty good, but it won't work if your opponents speed is surperior."

Nanashi leaned to the side from a punch and with a simple flick sent Dante flying through the trees. He leaned back and flipped several meters away to dodge a barrage of shuriken. He sighed as he was surrounded by what appeared to be cherry blossoms, "Genjutsu, to be able to use this one requires at least the ability of C rank jutsus. I believe this is Fukyuu Makai, correct?"

He recieved no answer and he pulled out a simple kunai, "Too bad for you Genjutsu has what can be considered the biggest drawback for shinobi. In order to effect me with it, your willpower must be able to crush mine. You must overwhelm one of, or all, of my five senses to make me feel as though it is real. There are several ways I can get out of this, but the easiest one would be inflicting pain upon myself. Too bad that'll make me bleed and let you win, so I'll go with Genjutsu Kai." He held up a single hand sign, "Kai!" The cherry blossoms disappeared and Miki was seen panting behind him.

"Genjutsu, two out of ten. I'll give you a lesson here," He flashed through some simple hand signs, "Here is my Genjutsu." He frowned, "Demonic Illusion, Hell Viewing Technique."

Miki gasped and jumped back to hopefully find the distance limit for the jutsu but failed when leaves surrounded her.

_What is this? Why are my eyes getting heavy? What's this pressure on my shoulders? Is...is this a genjutsu? But...a simple D Rank genjutsu like this shouldn't have this effect. Shit! I can't break out!_

Miki slumped to the ground and Nanashi sighed, "Just one more child and I get to go home."

He turned around and cocked an eyebrow at seeing Kieko flashing through hand signs, "So ninjutsu now?"

Kieko puffed out her cheeks, filling them with chakra, _Fire Style, Flame Bullet Jutsu! _

She shot out a large bullet of flame, easily as big as Nanashi was tall. It quickly flew towards him, burning the grass as it went along. Nanashi grinned, "Ah, your technique is impressive, a four out of ten. Your nature transformation could use some work. You obviously know about the elements, I have a wind attribute so I can't fire off my own unless I have a second attribute that can combat yours." The attack was feet away from him when he lifted his kunai and seemingly cut through the flame.

The flame split in two and flew past him on both sides before exploding outwards in a small explosion. He lifted the kunai up to shoulder level to show off the new long electric blue chakra surrounding it, "Lightning has amazing cutting and penetrating abilities, as seen when I just cut your flame bullet in two. My first attribute wind is a great style to use for mid to long distances but is also good at close up, of all the elements it is most likely the most round about in terms of usage." He clapped his hands together, "All in all, you get a three out of ten on try you three, try again next year. Wind Style, VIolent Wind Palm." He threw out his hands and a large gust of wind was blown towards Kieko.

The wind was strong enough to blow the grass and trees sideways, but Kieko got the worse of the deal. She was blown past the trees and into the forest, leaving a curse behind.

"Too bad, they were kinda spunky. Well at least Friday's are free now." He turned to walk away but frowned once he saw that Miki's body was gone. He turned to look in the forest and couldn't sense any chakra signatures there either. "Damn, looks like they got me."

He turned to face Dante, Miki, and Kieko standing behind him. Dante was favoring his right side but otherwise fine, Miki's face was pale, and Kieko's hair was frizzy and had some twigs and leaves in it.

Dante grinned and pulled out a kunai, "See, we wanted to first test your abilities and make you think that we were weaker than we actually are."

Kieko smiled and pulled the twigs out of her hair, "You're amazing, almost as powerful as Dad."

Miki rubbed her face and smirked, "I think it's time to go all out, we will become ninja!"

The three charged and Nanashi crouched into a quick taijutsu stance. Miki jumped above him and kicked down. Nanashi blocked with his arms and his eyes widened when he noticed the force behind the kick.

_Dante was a three out of ten but this is at least a four, they really tricked me there!_

Miki grinned and pushed off, falling to the ground and jumping back. Kieko appeared crouched in front of him with her palms surrounded by a pink mist.

"Shuji Style Illusion, Six Hells!" She thrusted her hands forward and Nanashi blocked with his arms, which proved fatal. He gasped as his surrounding was replaced with what appeared to be a sea of snakes.

_Genjutsu! This is a B Rank jutsu created by Suzume Shuji, how can this girl be able to use such a complex genjutsu? This is easily a five out of ten. _Nanashi held up both his hands, "Kai!"

Luckily he was taken out of the genjutsu early enough to dodge Dante's kunai. He jumped out of the way and flashed through hand signs, "Earth Style, Earth-Style Rampart!" The ground beneath his feet rose from the ground and shot thirty feet into the sky before stopping. He flashed through more hands signs and slammed his hands on the ground, "Earth Style, Earth Dragon!" From behind his feet a swirl of earth rose and quickly formed what appeared to be a dragon made of sand and mud.

The dragon was quickly sent towards the three genin who grinned as they saw a challenge. Dante stepped forward and held up a hand sign as he leaned back with his cheeks puffed out.

_Lightning Style, Lightning Blaze Jutsu! _He leaned forward quickly and blew out a torrent of lightning towards the dragon. The two jutsus hit but the lightning quickly destroyed the dragon and dissipated right after.

"You said something about wind and lightning, but you have three attributes? That's really cool!" Smiled Dante, "Mine's Lightning obviously." He gave Nanashi a thumbs up, "I hate to say it but I'm nearly out of chakra, despite lightning being stronger than earth your attack was so powerful I had to use most of my chakra to make up for it."

Nanashi nodded lazily, the earth falling back to it's usual spot thirty feet below, "Yeah, you three are impressive. Miki, your taijutsu was a four out of fifteen and your genjutsu a two. Kieko, your ninjutsu was a three out of fifteen and your genjutsu was a four out of fifteen. Dante, your taijutsu was a three out of fifteen and your ninjutsu a four. Miki, a six out of fifteen, Kieko a seven out of fifteen, and Dante an seven out of fifteen. Together you are a twenty out of forty five on what I saw."

"OH well, you guys didn't make me bleed and," He looked up at the sun, "it's sunset. The test is over." He turned and started walking away leaving behind three sad genin.

Dante fell on his butt and punched the ground, "Damn it, I thought for sure we had that!"

Miki tried to keep her face expressionless, "Don't worry, I'm sure that we'll get it next year. By then we'll be way stronger!"

Kieko looked like on the verge of crying, "She right, let's just go home for now, okay" Out of all of them, her voice was the most teary.

"HEY IDIOTS!" They all turned to see Nanashi carrying a basket, "What are you doing over there? It's time for our first team meeting, and I brought some snacks!" He grinned childishly, "Who likes dango?"

_Who would have thought that I would have missed the new generation if I didn't get out of bed. For the first time in a while, I'm actually interested in a team._

* * *

Sixteen years ago, during the Third Great Shinobi World War, the village of Kohigakure put together a new team of shinobi to combat that of The Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. It was called the Seven Ninja Demons of Amber. It was consisted of the best weapon users of Kohigakure, hand picked by the Shodai Kohikage Okami Kyouran.

The leader, the most powerful, was Takeshiro Ryuugon with the katana Kiyoshi Urufu.

Second, known as Crimson Rain, was Taksuki Ryuugon with the Fan Staff Arashi Teikiatsu.

Third, known as King of Wind, Uindo Shuji with the staff Ouja Suto-mu.

Fourth, who gained the moniker of Kohaku Flash, was Nanashi with the dagger Kohaku Kaze.

Fifth, the well known Bloody Sea, Akemi with the Shinwa Nodachi Niiriwatatsumi.

Sixth, the Element Queen Shiori Kyouran, who left her village with her comrade and husband with the hammer staff Tenraihekireki.

And then Seventh, the son of Okami Kyouran the Koikage and founder of Kohaku, Masahiro Kyouran who cut down dozens of his own comrades and even the Kage with the unknown katana said to reap the souls of even Demons.

Barely anything was known of the last two but the subject was taught at the Academy. These days the new members were also taught about. One of them, Sora, was a favorite topic of most young students. She was known to be beautiful, young, powerful. But, what was arguably her biggest flaw, was also well known.

She didn't know how to hold back.

Tatsuya panted as he watched Kira get thrown to the edge of the Kage building. Sora grinned and nodded, "Pretty good, I give you a two out of fifteen." She frowned and ducked under kick from Fuji.

Fuji growled and landed, spinning on his feet as he pulled out a kunai. Sora raised her weapon up slightly and the kunai met it. The kunai flew out of his hand was impaled in the ground next to Tatsuya's head.

"Damn, and all this on the Kage building..."

Sora was about to slam her hammer in the ground but was stopped when a hand appeared and grabbed onto it. Sora frowned when Takeshiro looked down at her.

"The meeting was supposed to be up here, then the training exercise at Training Field Thirty One. Well, can't expect much better from you Sora."

Tatsuya sighed in relief, "Hey Old Man, took you long enough."

Takeshiro Ryuugon smiled down at the three exhausted genin. Tatsuya was laying on the ground with dirt covered clothes and his face had a couple painful looking burns from skidding across the roof. Fuji had a nasty swell on his cheek and was panting heavily. Kira's hair was frizzy and had a small bloody nose.

"Looks like you gave them a good workout. What's your opinion?"

Sora smiled at the three genin, "They were good, a load of potential. I think I'll keep 'em around."

Takeshiro nodded, "Good, I was going to make you anyways. You and your team are going to be repairing my roof as your first mission, starting tomorrow. No pay." He walked away and Sora turned to her new team.

"So...who's hungry?"


	4. Episode 4 Introduction Team Hayate!

A month, an extremely boring, tedious, month of nothing but D rank missions that entailed cleaning for other people, catching the same dog over and over again, and then harvesting for the farmers. The only good thing was the pay, of course it was nice helping people but they were shinobi, warriors of their village.

They wanted to do more.

Team Sora had left for a C Rank mission to Konoha to guard the merchants carrying valuable objects and scrolls a week ago and were expected back in three days. And finally, three days after Team Sora left, Nanashi-sensei had finally declared them ready for a C-Rank mission.

"Alright, C-Rank missions huh? I remember my first C-Rank, kept tripping over my feet." Takeshiro sighed and closed his eyes, "Man seems like just yesterday." He looked up to his past student and his new team, "Alright then, hmm," He picked up a folder and panned through it, "this one is as good as any." He handed it to Nanashi, "A joint mission to Iwagakure. Although it's only been a couple weeks since our treaty singing I think we're ready to open up to them. The mission is to guard some amber and silk merchants along with some Atsushi clan memebers. The carravan leaves tomorrow at noon and a day in you will meet up with a team from Konohagakure with a couple of their own merchants. From there Iwagakure is a three day walk. Estimated time for mission success is a eight days, be sure to take a day or two of rest and see the sights. I hear their spas are nice."

* * *

Yori sighed as he picked up a case labeled fragile, "So Kurogane doing well?"

Yori at fifteen was the youngest member on his old team and had long white hair that fell against the top of his back and had black eyes. He wore his forehead protector on his forehead to keep his hair back and wore a blue vest with a short sleeve white shirt under it and blue ANBU pants.

Alice nodded, "Uh yeah," Yori turned to her with a frown, putting the case in a carriage.

"Yeah, that's all? Usually you'd be gushing about how he planted flowers in your name or how he bought you something nice." He leaned agaisnt a stack of cases, "What happened?"

Alice gasped, "Hey! Did I tell you that Kira went on a mission? Hear she's heading to Konoha."

He nodded, "I knew when I saw her off, gave her a good luck charm." He sighed and turned, continuing to put the cases away for the non-ninja clansmen's mission the next day, "When's the last time you talked to him?"

She sighed and started to pace around, for some reason putting a hand on her stomach, "Well...that's the thing..."

Yori finished putting the cases away and leaned against the carriage's side, "I'm not going to here something gross am I?"

Alice smiled and looked to the side, "That depends..."

* * *

Dante sighed in bliss as he bit down on a steak, eating dinner with his team before their mission.

"So Nanashi-sensei, what was your first C-Rank?"

Nanashi grinned and leaned back in his seat, eyeing the BBQ grill in the middle of the table, "Well, funny story-"

"**YOU'RE PREGNANT?"**

Everyone stopped their eating and looked at each other before looking out the window to see someone flying through the air, crashing down outside their window.

Nanashi looked down, opening the window, "Ah," He stood up and turned towards the rest of the resteraunt, "It's just Yori!" Everyone smiled and started laughing, talking about the 'Usual Yori'.

Yori looked up at them, standing up and dusting off his clothes, "You know that Alice sure can throw." He frowned, "You guys didn't hear anything weird did you?"

"Nope." "Didn't hear a thing!" "Hear what now?"

He nodded, "Good. Well now I have to go check the stocks for your mission tomorrow, I'll be seeing you off." He turned and started walking away, "Cya you guys, Nanashi-sensei."

He jumped away and Dante, Kieko, and Miki turned around to have Nanashi continue his story but he was gone, in his place was a note.

"Forgot my wallet, paid last time, ordered the special for you guys, have fun paying."

They sweat dropped and Dante jumped out of his seat, grabbing a kunai, "I'll kill him!"

"Sir," They turned to see five employees holding a stack of ribs that seemed to come from a hundred cows, "you ordered the special? That'll be 4500."

"DAMN YOU SENSEI!"

* * *

Tsubaki pouted, wiping a tear from her eye as she watched Miki and Dante leaving the compound. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Kouki smiling at her.

"You shouldn't worry. They're strong and they'll come back to you." Tsubaki nodded and turned back to see her kids smiling and laughing before disappearing around the corner.

"Besides their your kids. I'd hate to be their enemies."

Tsubaki nodded, "Hey...if that's the case why're you sniffling?"

"I am not!"

Takeshiro looked up from his breakfast to see Kouki chasing Tsubaki across the house with a spray bottle; he sighed and took a drink of his cofee.

_I'm worried too Tsubaki but I also believe in them. They all have potential to be great shinobi, now we can let them show it. But there's just one thing-_

"Good thing I told her he was going to Konoha and not Iwagakure..."

* * *

"Team Three, we are to*Cough Cough* move out and meet up with the team from Kohigakure. Under no circumstances are you*Cough Cough* to embarrass us in front of them or Iwagakure, both are our allies*Cough Cough* and it would do well to make good impressions." Spoke a sickly looking jounin with a katana on his back. He had short brown hair, most of it was covered by his bandanna forehead protector, and dark eyes with bags under them from lack of sleep. He wore the standard jounin attire; jounin flat jacket, the tight blue shirt and pants, and wore regular shinobi sandals.

"Understood!" Yelled out three genins.

The boy nodded, "I wonder if any of them know kenjutsu." He had tan skin and brown eyes with black hair put into a high ponytail. He wore a black long sleeve shirt and thin red armor over it that covered his torso and back, black ANBU pants and on his right hip had a katana and on his left a tanto.

One of the girls nodded, "Most likely, after all they have a rank there that depends on their skills with weapons." She had dark blue hair, teal eyes, pale skin with two red triangles on her cheeks, and wore a long sleeved black shirt, that's sleeve were baggy and hung low, under a short sleeve dark blue shirt. She had tan cargo pants and wore her Konoha forehead protector on her right bicep.

The other girl just smiled, "I don't care about any of that! I just hope they're nice!" She had long silver hair and stormy blue/gray eyes. She wore a dark green jumpsuit with a blue qipao dress over it that ended at her knees with a slit going up both her legs. She had blue leg warmers and she wore her headband on her belt.

The jounin grinned weakly, *Cough Cough* Let's move out." They turned and walked out of the gates towards the moving caravan. "Show them all*Cough Cough* just how strong we Konoha Shinobi are."


	5. Episode 5 To Fight, To Kill,To Be Ninja!

_"Deidara-Nii?"_

_A young girl watched on as her honorary brother destroyed the civilian sector of Iwagakure. She watched on as he laughed as a clay bomb detonated and killed a family of three. She watched on as he flew away, only for the Tsuchikage to appear a moment later and give chase. _

_She watched on, at the age of twelve. as her world fell apart._

* * *

Team Nanashi stood beside the caravans as they neared the designated meeting area. Nanashi was at the head of the group, speaking to the member of the Atsushi clan resposible for all the goods. Dante was at the back, his fingers playing with his kunai holster. Kieko was to the right and in the middle, paying attention to the surrounding trees and the rustle of the bushes. Miki was to the left and in the middle twirling a kunai in her right hand.

They had been traveling for a day now and only minutes away from the meeting area.

Things continued normally for another two minutes before the horses pulling the caravan stopped and bucked against their restraints. Kieko ran forward to help but stopped once an arrow was imdembed in the caravan wall beside her. Everyone pulled out a kunai, Nanashi ushering the civilians in the caravans before pulling out a curved silver blade that was seven inches long with a dull golden hilt and a red line going down the middle of the blade.

The bushes around them exploded as bandits dressed in dark brown full body clothing jumped out holding weapons ranging from kunai to longswords.

"Attack! We must get the cargo!" Yelled out one huge man as he hefted a broadsword over his head that was easily the size of Dante. He charged Nanashi who simply raised his blade in the air with one hand and taking the hit.

Around ten more bandits charged Kieko who's eyes were wide with unconfidence. Miki was dealing with the same porblem and was busy dodging to her best ability while not returning any attacks.

Dante narrowed his eyes as he jumped into the air and back to gain some distance from his ten attackers.

"C'mon! We can handle these no name shinobi! Kill them all!"

Dante growled under his breath, _Damn it, why can't I fight back? _

Unknown to him Miki and Kieko were thinking the same thing. Kieko was only dodging and quickly growing tired. Miki was doing a good job at dodging but failed when she tripped over a rock.

She gasped and her eyes widened as she fell back, one of the bandits jumping in the air above her with his sword posed down to strike her through her heart.

"Kenjutsu Ninjutsu, Katana Shinchou!"

The bandit gasped out as a blade appeared, a thin but extremely long one that cut through his side and appeared out his other. The blade shrunk quickly and the bandit's and Miki's eyes to see Nanashi holding up the large bandit by his head, holding out his dagger towards them.

"I will not allow a single member of my team to die here. Retreat now and I will not kill each and every one of you."

Miki gulped, knowing that the comment wasn't directed towards her but just his killing intent was enough to make her tremble. The bandits nodded, one of them pulling out a wooden canister with a long string on the bottom of it. He pulled on it quickly and fireworks were shot into the sky.

After that he left as well, being followed by the bandits on Kieko and Dante's sides.

"Are you alright, Miki?"

Miki looked up to see Nanashi standing above her, holding out his hand to help her get up. She grabbed onto it and was instantly pulled up, "Yeah I'm okay, thank you sensei!"

He shook his head as Dante and Kieko appeared next to them, "Don't mention it, I'd do the same for any of my comrades." He turned his head to Dante and Kieko, "I know that real battle is different, you were probably thinking, "How can I take a life? How can I end someone's hopes and dreams?" Well the answer is never easy and the resolve it takes is extrodinary. For me it was to protect, I had killed a man, a rogue ninja, because if I didn't I would've lost a teammate." He sighed, "Next time you have to fight, remember that, because in this world if you don't fight back then you're as good as dead."

He walked away, leaving the three genin to think on what he said.

"To be expected from*Cough* Nanashi, one of the Seven Demons of Amber."

Nanashi stopped walking away and looked over his shoulder, "Still got that cough huh, and that raspy voice."

"Hmph." Dante, Kieko, and Miki's eyes widened as four people appeared. The tallest was sickly man with brown hair, covered by his bandanna forehead protector. There was a blue haired teal eyed girl with red triangles on her cheeks. There was another girl with silver hair and stormy blue/gray eyes. And finally there was a boy with brown eyes and black hair in a high ponytail.

"Team Hayate reporting for duty."

Nanashi nodded and stepped up, "Alright then. We'll take a ten minute rest before moving out towards Iwagakure. Hayate guard the back, I'll be guarding the front. And I'll have Dante guard the right alongside two of your students, Miki and Kieko will guard the left alondisde one of yours."

Hayate, as he was now known, nodded, "Good*cough cough* idea. Team introduce yourselves."

The boy bowed his head slightly, "I'm Ryo, no last name."

The blue haired girl nodded her head, her face emotionless and calculating, "Kikiyo Inuzuka."

THe silver haired girl smiled brightly and waved, "May Chiaka, I hope we can be friends."

Dante grinned and nodded, "I'm Dante Ryuugon, it's a pleasure."

Kieko smiled lightly and nodded her head, "Kieko Shuji."

And finally Miki smiled brightly, "I'm Miki Ryuugon."

Hayate nodded once the introductions were done, "Now*Cough Cough*I want everyone to take those ten minutes resting, we have a*cough* long trip." As he said this his caravan had met up and blended in Kohigakure's.

The six genin nodded before moving to rest against the trees around them. Seeing them leave Nanashi turned to Hayate.

"I don't think those bandits I chased away were acting by themselves. Keep your guard up."

Hayate nodded, "Of course, with hope it won't*cough cough*sully our relationship with Iwagakure."

The two jounin nodded to each other once more before walking away, Hayate to the back, and Nanashi to the front.

* * *

"Why am I on patrol this far out? Geez!" Yelled out a young girl with short black hair and black eyes. She wore a red sleeveless uniform and a red skirt with fishnet leggings, her Iwagakure forehead protector on her forehead and holding her hair out of her eyes, "I don't care if I have to meet up with a caravan to guide them the rest of the way! I just want to train or sleep!"

"*Sigh* Please shut up, you're getting annoying, Kurotsuchi." The young girl turned around to face a tall jounin wearing a red uniform with his left sleeve gone and his right arm covered in wrappins, a brown jounin vest, and black pants. He had his forehead protector on his forehead and on his hip was a rolled up whip with a hooked blade on the end.

"Oi, Iwao, lay off of her, she's just a kid."

They both looked over to see a tall man, around 6 foot, with black spiky hair and almond shaped obsidian black eyes, wearing a red uniform with long sleeves and baggy pants, a pair of tonfas on his belt, with a brown chunnin vest.

"Kilik, keep in mind that while you're the head Chunnin I still outrank you."

Kilik sighed and ran a hand through his spiky hair, closing one eye and narrowing his open one at Iwao, "Fool, if you actually payed attention for once you'd realize that the Head Chunnin is only outranked in shinobi laws by the Head Jounin, ANBU Captain, and the Tsuchikage, the Daimyo not invovled of course."

"Hmph, I'm still stronger than you."

Kurotsuchi frowned, looking up at the two tall men, "Why am I even here? They only need two people!"

"We needed somebody that wasn't a threat." Spoke Kilik as his eyes narrowed, "Hm, seems the caravan's here."

The three Iwa shinobi looked over to see a caravan of supplies arrive riding on a mountain trail. In front of the caravan was a tall blonde haired shinobi who was instantly recongized as the S Rank threat Nanashi of Kokigakure. He seemed bored and wasn't at all threatened by the jounin, chunnin, and genin.

"Hm, I believe I've seen you before. Kilik correct?"

The Head Chunnin nodded, his fingers twitching towards his tonfas, "We have fought once, during the war."

The rest of his group walked next to him, alarming the Iwa shinobi with the more potential enemies.

_Well, _Iwao thought, _not like we would have a chance with Nanashi here._

Kurotsuchi's eyes widened as she saw Konoha and Kohaku Shinobi for the first time, _Whoa, they're so different! They each have a different style, they don't even have a uniform like we do! I'm almost envious of them, but Iwagakure is still stronger!_

Nanashi smiled lazily, "Hm, if I remember correctly you killed a comrade of mine in the war."

Kilik's face was emotionless, "And you killed over thirty of mine."

Unbeknown to them all the Kohigakure group were thinking on that.

_Is killing just a part of their life now?_

Iwao sighed, "It's best to not dwel on the past. Let's get going now, we have an hour walk to the village." He turned, Kilik and him leading the way as Kurostuchi decided to hang back and invaluate the other enemies.

"Hey." She looked over her shoulder with narrowed eyes at the Konoha boy with a katana on his right hip, "I'm Ryo, these are my teammates Kikiyo," The blue haired girl looked over, clearing thinking upon how to beat the three Iwa shinobi in a fight, "and May." The bubbly silver haired girl smiled over at her. "And the other three are Dante," The other boy sent her a grin, "Kieko," The blonde haired girl nodded, "And finally Miki." The brown haired girl sent her a smile and started to talk to the other bubbly girl.

Kurotsuchi didn't answer his masked question, "Why did you introduce them, why not let them do it"

The boy grinned, "If I didn't do it for them then they'd most likely tell you fake names, well I know I would."

Dante shrugged, "I don't mind, not a big issue." The others nodded in agreement with him.

Kurotsuchi nodded and turned to look in front of her.

"Kurotsuchi, my name is Kurotsuchi."

Ryo nodded, "Nice name, it's a pleasure to meet you. I hope we can get along."

Iwao peered behind him, laughing under his breath, _Get along? As if we could, not after what Konoha and Kahaku have done to us! Soon, soon I will have my revenge!_


	6. Episode 6 Trouble in Iwa, Sinister Plot!

**Sorry for the late update, I was losing interest in this story a bit, mostly this mission, but I'll be ending the mission soon so I can get to the important stuff that's more fun to write! Well I hope you still slightly enjoy this chapter, even though it's a bit choppy. **

* * *

Iwagakure, home to the most hard-headed shinobi. The buildings were made of gray stone, keeping the insides cool while keeping most of the heat out. The streets were bustling with people and besides the different uniforms of the shinobi and the building structure it looked like any other village.

The moment they passed through the village gate everyone backed away from them, seeing the Kohigakure and Konohagakure shinobi.

"_Look, it's Nanashi! One of the Seven Demons!"_

Well, it seemed like they were mostly worried about Nanashi.

The carrivans moved past them, the shinobi standing by the gate to make sure all the caravans were accounted for.

Hayate and Nanashi pulled out a notebook and for each carriage they saw they put down a check mark, "Everyone's accounted for."

Hayate nodded and turned to his team, "Mission success,*cough cough* I know nothing happened and it seemed*cough cough* boring but it was a really important mission. Good job team."

Nanashi nodded, "I'd say the same but there was obviously people aiming for our heads. Someone obviously wants what we were carrying."

Kikiyo frowned, "We were only carrying basic supplies, some amber, and some silk. What could people want with them?"

Miki nodded, "Unless we were holding something that wasn't in the mission report."

The six genin looked at their sensei but the two shrugged and turned to the Head Chunnin of Iwagakure, Kilik.

"*Cough* We will be on our way tomorrow, *cough* is there a hotel we can use?"

The man frowned, "For some reason the Tsuchikage is allowing you all to stay in his compund." _It makes sense though, i__f anyone in this village can beat you it's the Tsuchikage. _

Nanashi sighed, "I was hoping to avoid meeting with him, our last meeting wasn't so pleasant."

Dante's eyes widened in awe, "You met with the Tsuchikage, Sensei?"

He looked down at his male student, "It was during the war. Takeshiro-sensei was fighting against Onoki, the Tsuchikage, while Uindo-sensei fought against Roshi of the Lava Release." He frowned, "Speaking of, where is Roshi, I wanted to speak with him?"

Iwao narrowed his eyes at Nanashi, "That's classified." He turned to Kurotsuchi, "Take them to the Tsuchikage's compound, he's waiting in his study for them."

The young Iwa genin nodded, "Got it." She turned to the foreigners, "Follow me."

And with that the Konoha and Kohaku shinobi were guided through Iwagakure, the civilians and shinobi watching them with narrowed eyes.

Dante sighed, _Why do I have the feeling they want to kill us all?_

The compound was large, the same size as the Hyuuga compound in Konohagakure. The buildings were made of a light red stone and the pathways were gravel. As the eight foreign shinobi stepped into the compound they noticed the lack of activaty.

Kurotsuchi noticed it and sighed, "The Tsuchikage's son-in-law is out on a mission today so the servants aren't running around fixing stuff like usual." She continued walking and everything was silent until they came upon a young woman looking out towards the yard.

The yard was sereal and peaceful, the sound of water running through builders and creating a small natural pond created a calm environment. It was further complimented by the young woman who was watching it.

She was tall, when compared to the genin, with long black hair and black eyes. She had tan skin and wore a shinobi uniform with both sleeves missing and fishnet leggings and a red skirt down to her knees.

She turned to everyone with a raised eyebrow, "Oh you're back from your patrol Kurotsuchi? And you brought our guests too." She stood up and whiped off her skirt, "I'm Masuyo, the Tsuchikage's daughter."

Nanashi bowed, "Thank you for allowing us to stay in your home, Masuyo-san." _How could the Tsuchikage have a daughter so beautfiul. I was fearing that she'd have his nose. _

Masuyo smiled and waved her hands, "No no! Ma-su-yo! Masuyo. No 'san'!"

Nanashi blinked while Hayate coughed, "V-Very well then."

The woman nodded with a smile before looking down at Kurotsuchi, "Hurry on now, you know how your grandfather is when he's kept waiting."

Kurotsuchi nodded while all the genin's eyes widened, "Gradfather?!"

Kurotsuchi frowned and looked at them, "What? You didn't know? Well it's not that important to begin with."

Masuyo grinned and started leading them to the Tsuchikage's study, "She says that but she has a longgggg list of suitors!"

Kurotsuchi blushed and started to rant about the list before they came across a door. Masuyo slid the door open to reveal a small old man with white hair, eyebrows, and mustache and beard, and a big red nose. He was wearing a green and yellow coat with a red collar. Underneath that he wore the usual Iwagakure flak jacket but with both sleeves but with the single lapel on his right.

Seeing the man everyone bowed, even Nanashi.

"Thank you for allowing us to stay in your home, Tsuchikage-sama."

The Tsuchikage frowned, "I was expecting Uindo Shuji at the least." He looked around, "I also didn't expect genin here. Kurotsuchi, show them to their quarters."

Kurostuchi nodded and, along with the genin, left the room.

* * *

"Are we ready?"

A tall bandit nodded, "We are, but what about the two men we lost? That blonde haired man killed them as if he was swatting a fly! We're going to need back up this time!"

A tall man chuckled as he stepped out of the shadows. They were in a large warehouse, filled with boxes.

The smaller of the two wore a black bandanna and had short red hair that was barely seen. He had dark blue eyes and tan skin with a x shaped scar on his cheek, right under his left eye. He wore a brown short sleeve shirt and shorts with a tight black vest on over it. On his hips he carried two scimitars.

"Look, Iwao, if you want this job done I'm going to need more money. You told us to just run in and try to get into the caravan and retreat if it looked bad and later we would do it again."

Iwao grinned, "I did. You know how little I care for your safety, if it wasn't for the money you would have left a long time ago."

The bandit growled, "Damn you. Now you want us to seperate them and kill them off one by one before focusing on the blonde?! That seems like suicide!"

Iwao shrugged, "Maybe." He pulled out a thick envelope, "Here's half of the money. And don't you worry, we'll be mixing in some shinobi next time."

* * *

"This is amazing!"

Kikiyo sighed as she leaned against a large rock, looking up as May splashed around in the hot spring water, "You're supposed to be relaxing, not jumping around."

May pouted, "But where's the fun in that?"

After exploring the village for a while Kurotsuchi had offered to take them all to a hot spring. They were now all sitting in a large natural hot spring, the boys and girls divided by a large wall made of stone.

Kieko laughed, "It's not often you can relax like this, the hot springs in Kohigakure aren't nearly as good as this."

"Of course, here we take pride in our natural hot springs. Man-made could never hold a candle to natural."

Miki nodded, "Of course. Oh, Kurotsuchi, I've been wondering something."

Kurotsuchi frowned, sliding further into the water until it was up to her chin, "What would that be?"

Miki eyed her out of the corner of her eye, "Why would they send only one Iwa genin to watch over six foreign ones?"

Kurostuchi nodded, "Oh that? I think it's just because of my skill!" She smirked and threw her hand above her head, "I'm not the rookie of the year for nothing ya know!"

May laughed, leaning forward in the water, "Ohh! Does that mean you're really strong, like Neji?!"

Miki smiled and leaned back, lightly splashing Kieko, "Well Dante's the rookie of the year from Kohigakure."

Before Kurotsuchi could say anything Kieko cut in, "C'mon now, let's not talk about fighting. Let's just lay back and relax."

* * *

"Hell no."

Dante and Ryo glared at the Iwa shinobi across from them who was looking at the wall that divided the boys and girls section with lust written across his face.

"C'mon guys, you try telling me you have no interest in taking a peek over that wall. There's a ton of young beauties over there!"

Dante narrowed his eyes, "You're sick! I wound never spy on my teammates like that!"

The Iwa Shinobi grinned, "Of course of course, I could never ask that of you!" He leaned forward and smirked, "Tell you what though, I'll give you two something cool if you don't scream when I climb the wall."

Ryo stood up, his towel thankfully covering him, "If you even touch that wall I'll-"

The man smiled and leaned back, waving his hands, "Of course! Okay then, better luck next time!" With that said the man stood up and walked out, sliding the doors closed behind him.

Ryo sat back down, "Damn that pervert."

Dante nodded, sighing, "Yeah, unfortunately I'm no longer in the mood for this. I think I'll head back to the compound to rest."

Ryo nodded, "I think i'll do the same."

The two stood and walked out, picking up their clothes and slipping them on.

"Go meet me outside, I'm going to go tell the lady at the desk to give the others a message."

Ryo nodded, picking up his katana, "Alright then, hurry up."

Dante nodded and left the changing room, walking up to the desk where a new woman was. A tall blonde with her hair covering her left eye.

"Um excuse me, I was wondering if you had a pen and papper. I need to write my friends a message."

The woman smiled, "Of course of course, just one second."

She turned around and squatted down to grab something when Dante jumped back with kunais in his hand.

The desk exploded outwards and slammed into the wall, making Dante jump up to avoid it. He landed on it and threw his kunai forward at the woman who had pulled out her own weapons, a whip with a hook on it.

_That weapon looks familiar..._ Dante's eyes widened, "I know you! You're-"

Something slammed into him from the side, sending him to crash into the wall between the boys and girls changing rooms.

He groaned and looked down to see an unconsious Ryo sprawled over him, his katana missing.

"That was quick."

Dante looked up to see the Head Chunnin from earlier, Kilik, standing by a large hole in the wall. He stepped in and picked up Ryo's katana that was impaled by the hole.

The woman grinned before she was covered in smoke that quickly dissipitated to reveal the Jounin Iwao, "Did you just knock him out first thing? I was planning on letting them think they had a chance before I knocked them all out. You're no fun."

Kilik sighed and looked towards Dante, tapping the katana against his shoulder, "Please, do shut up." He threw the katana forward with a flick of his wrist before walking up to Dante, "The same goes for you."

Dante tried to move but before he could push Ryo's body off of him Kilik slammed one of his tonfas over his head.

* * *

Nanashi and Hayate had never felt so warry in their life. The two had finished their talk with the fearsome old Tsuchikage and had decided to walk around the village that was home to the people they had fought during the last war.

"Not our smartest idea*cough cough* I must say."

Nanashi sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Hayate...shuddup." He looked over with a small smile, "Oooo, looky looky!"

Hayate turned to see what he was looking at to and sighed, "I'm engaged Nanashi."

Nanashi looked over at him before looking back. His eyes widened, "What?! No! I was talking about the ramen stand! Why the hell would I want adult novels?! Akemi would kill me!"

Hayated nodded, albeit questionally, "Hm *cough cough* what an odd set up..."

The two walked over and sat down on the stools. The two were greated by a woman wearing a pink apron and a hairnet. She had long black hair and brown eyes, a small scar on her chin, Under her apron she was wearing a blue shirt and black pants.

"What can I get you two-" She blinked before she smiled and leaned forward, "Oh what's this?! Konoha and Kohaku shinobi! Oh to think I'd live to see the day I would see shinobi from your villages here!" She grinned and looked over her shoulder to a small girl with black hair and hazel eyes, "Prepare the Aoitsuchi Family Special for two!"

The young girl nodded, "Got it!"

Nanashi leaned forward, resting his head in his hands, "Hm, I was suspecting to get kicked out but you welcomed us with open arms. Why is that?"

The woman smiled and leaned on the counter, "Why would I do that? Why continue to hate? Hating just furthers the never ending cycle." She sighed and looked behind her, "Besides, I've had a lot of practice with hating and not nearly enough practice to love."

Hayate frowned, "*Cough cough* If only there were more*cough cough* people like that."

Nanashi nodded, "I agree. Oh, we haven't introduced ourselves yet have we? I'm Nanashi."

"Hayate Gekko."

The woman smiled, "And I'm Sei Aoitsuchi, behind me is Chiisai Aoitsuchi, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Before they could further their conversation they were interuppted by an Iwa Shinobi, Iwao, "Help! Nanashi-san, Hataye-san, your students and Kurotsuchi-sama have been caught in an avalanche! They must've been hiking up in the Ganjou Mountains!" He panted before waving them forward, "Follow me!"

Nanashi and Hayate jumped from their seats and the three jounin disappeared from Sei's sight, "Hm, sounds bad." She stood up and whiped the counter where she was leaning on it, "Wait...Ganjou Mountain?"

Her eyes widened, "Chiisai, close up shop! Go home immediately!" Before her daughter could answer her she jumped over the bar with the grace of a cat before running off towards the Kage building.

_I hope I'm not too late!_


	7. Episode 7 The No Name Shinobi, Nanashi!

Dante groaned as he woke up, his head ringing in pain.

_Why does my head hurt? Wait a minute...wasn't I in the hot springs? No that's right, I got out because of that pervert and when I went to the front desk I..._

Dante's eyes snapped open and he tried to jump to his feet but fell back instead. He looked down to discover that he was covered in rope, someone else was also tied to his back but he couldn't see who.

"Hey, wake up!" He tried to shake them but stopped when he heard them groan.

"Five more minutes..."

Dante's eyes widened, _Is that Kieko?! Of all the people to be tied to I'm tied to Kieko?!_

Dante growled and pushed himself forward before throwing himself back, shaking Kieko awake.

"W-Wha? Where am I..." He felt her stiffen before she gasped, "Dante!"

"Yes? No need to yell I'm right here."

Unbewkown to him Kieko blushed till her face was red, "D-D-Dante?" She leaned back and smiled, "I'm...I'm glad you're okay. When I saw you at the hot springs I thought the worst."

Dante smiled, "Thanks for the concern, Kieko." Kieko's blush intensified, "Can you see anyone near us? We need to get out of wherever we are right now."

Kieko nodded, her blush dying down, "All I can see is pitch black but it feels like we're underground."

Dante frowned and sighed before leaning his head back and against Kieko's, "Man, that's all I can tell too."

Kieko sighed, "Well...remember when my dad tied you up when he caught you sneaking into the compound at night so we could take that courage test?"

Dante smiled and laughed, "Oh yeah! We were going to go into the "haunted forest" but you weren't there so I went to get you." He sighed, "I wasn't even there for five minutes before your dad caught me."

Kieko laughed, "But it was funny, my mom wouln't stop talking about it for weeks. Said you were trying to serenade me."

"Oh god, no more!"

Dante and Kieko froze, "Is that you Kikiyo?"

"And May too!"

The two Kohaku genin laughed, "How are you guys? Any injuries?"

Kikiyo grunted, "Not that I can tell. That Kilik guy took us all out before we could even get out of the building. Thankfully we were able to change into our clothes before we were attacked though. I'd hate to be kidnapped with only a towel on."

May laughed, "I'd hate to be kidnapped period...although it's a bit too late to say that."

Dante nodded even though he doubted if they could see him, "Where's Miki, Ryo, and Kurotsuchi? Can you guys see them?"

Kikiyo answered them, "Yeah they're over here with us, wait a couple minutes I think we can drag them over with us. Kurotsuchi and Miki are awake but Miki's consoling Kurotsuchi right now."

_Consoling? _

After several minutes filled with grunts but after a while they were able to be seen. Except for a couple bruises scattered about their bodies they looked fine. They, Miki and Kurotsuchi, were dragging Ryo along because he was tied to them while Kikiyo and May hopped forward. Miki and Ryo, despite being unconscious, looked fine but Kurotsuchi had red around her eyes, as if she had cried.

"Hey guys, you two okay?"

Kieko nodded as everyone sat down next to them, "Yeah we're good. How are you, Kurotsuchi?"

Kurotsuchi looked over with a glare, "Members of my own village just attacked me." She looked away, "How the hell do you think I am?"

Dante sighed, "I'm sorry about all this Kurotsuchi. I'm sure it's because we're past enemies. It's because you were our guide that you were pulled along."

Everyone else nodded but before Kurotsuchi could say anything Ryo groaned and shook his head around, "Damn, why does my head hurt so much?"

Miki groaned, "Of course you'd wake up after we had to drag you."

Ryo groaned again, "Yeah yeah...oh yeah...I was knocked out huh? And now I wake up next to two girls." He froze before his eyes widened, "Dante I swear nothing happened!"

Dante chuckled, "I know I know, so you aren't worried about waking up next to Kurotsuchi?"

Ryo frowned and turned his head a bit to better see Kurotsuchi, "Hey Kuro, you don't have any overprotective brothers do you?"

Kurotsuchi frowned, her cheeks getting red, "N-No! And who said you could call me Kuro?!"

Ryo sighed and turned back to Dante, "Okay, I'm good."

Kurotsuchi shook her shoulders in hopes to hit Ryo, "Answer my question Fool!"

Kikiyo sighed, "Can we focus now? We need to find a way to get out of he-"

Before she could finish the ground shook and a ray of light appeared. Everyone looked over to see the ray of light expand as a wall of rocks fell to reveal daylight.

They all squinted their eyes as they tried to get used to the light.

"Good, all still here."

They looked up to see a large bulky man with brown hair and a thick beard wearing the average Iwa chunnin uniform. He raised his hands and went through hand signs. Once he was finished the area behind the genin was closed off by a rock wall.

_He's closing us off from behind? Why would he do that?_

Dante frowned before his eyes widened, "You're leaving us open so that we can't dodge any attacks from in front!"

The man smirked, "Of course, and you can't even form any chakra for jutsus if you can't move your hands!" He started laughing, grabbing onto his stomach.

The man walked away before any of the genin could yell at him, "Damn it!" Dante growled out, "There's no choice, we have to wait for our senseis."

* * *

"Are you sure they're this way?"

Iwao nodded as the three jounin jumped through trees. The three of them were surrounded by trees on either side of them, aparently even Iwagakure had natural forests. Nanashi had always thought that everything in Iwa was stone.

Hayate frowed, "Why would*cough*that gennin take our students here?"

Iwao shrugged but didn't look back, "I don't know why! That girl is always cuasing trouble! She probably thought it'd be funny to prank us or something!"

Nanashi nodded as he saw a large clearing ahead of them, "I see. She sounds troublesome." Without turning his head he looked at Hayate who nodded his head to the masked question.

Iwao frowned and turned around, "Why are you two so quiet-" He was met with a punch to his face from Nanashi that sent him flying through the trees and into the clearing.

The two jounin landed on the other side of the clearing, pulling out kunai, "The first hint was your behavior earlier. We could tell you couldn't care less about our students and the Tsuchikage's granddaughter. And the second hint was you leading us to this clearing when I can clearly sense seven people to the right of us. I recongize three of them as well," His eyes narrowed and his killing intent rose, making even Hayate shudder, "since I've been around their whole lives! Now what are you planning?!"

Iwao gulped before standing, "Guess I might as well tell you then, Nanashi." He swept his hands to his side, "We Iwa Shinobi could never accept you as our allies! Our plan was to wipe out at least one of you before you got here but we didn't expect them to send a Demon." He smirked and clapped his hands loudly, "Oh well, that's why we made a new plan! One you stepped right into!"

In the next second a blur appeared around Iwao before several Iwa Shinobi landed and a large group of bandits appeared.

Iwao smirked, pulling his whip off his hip, "Today is the day you die!"

* * *

"Tsuchikage-sama!"

The old Tsuchikgae Onoki groaned as the door to his study was thrown in, a panting retired shinobi filling the doorway.

"Be quick Aoitsuchi, I'm busy."

Sei Aoitsuchi panted as she tried to get her breath, "I-Iwao...he's luring the Kohaku and Konoha shinobi to Ganjou Mountain! He said the genin were caught in some avalanche!"

Before she could say anymore she was thrown to the wall behind the doorway as the Tsuchikage flew past her. She groaned as she slumped to the ground.

_Stupid Old Man, he know's I have weak bones! Psh, he should just retire and name someone younger the Tsuchikage already. _

She sighed, "Oh well, might as well rest here."

* * *

Hayate coughed into his hand as he cut down two more bandits, Nanashi sweeping his dagger to the side of him and taking out four more.

"There's quite a bit!" Nanashi spoke up once the bandits decided they couldn't go in without thinking beforehand.

Hayate nodded, throwing his katana to the side, the blood getting shaken off, "We can't just*cough cough*stay here! One of us needs to go get our students."

Nanashi nodded, "I agree, but you know as well as I that the chances of us dying are high." He looked around, counting the number of bandits, "They're at least thirty seven bandits and five shinobi. It looks like Iwao is the only jounin here. I don't see Kili-"

Before he could finish the said man appeared, looking slightly tired.

Iwao growled and looked over at him, "What took you?!"

Kilik frowned and grabbed onto his tonfas, "Your three students. They found out what we were doing so I took care of them."

Hayate's eyes widened, "He...even killed his own comrades?" His eyes narrowed and he fell into a stance, "Nanashi, go on ahead. I'll stall them here."

Nanashi looked at Hayate through the corner of his eyes, _He's not coughing like usual..._

"Very well, be sure to come out of this alive." Hayate nodded and jumped forward, cutting through the bandits without mercy.

Nanashi looked to the right, crouching low, "Well then, I'll see you when I get back."

He jumped forward and into the trees, leaving behind flabbergasted enemies.

Kilik frowned, "He just left him?"

Iwao growled and jumped into the air after Nanashi, "Don't think I'll just let you!"

* * *

Nanashi sighed inwardly as he jumped through the trees, _Damn it, why did this have to be our first C Rank mission? Why couldn't it be something simple like escorting someone?_

"Damn it! Get back here!"

Nanashi looked over his shoulder to see Iwao chasing him, shouting curses the whole time.

_Damn it, I was hoping I would have some time before he caught up._

Iwao pulled back his whip before whiping it forward, the blade racing toward's his back.

Nanashi frowned and jumped, spinning around to face Iwao. He lifted his dagger up to his chest and knocked the bladed whip away. Nanashi grinned once and pulled his dagger behind him with one hand.

"Kenjutsu Ninjutsu, Katana Shinchou!" He quickly slash forward, the blade on his dagger growing quickly and lengthening to the point where it reached Iwao.

Iwao gasped and quickly jumped up, missing the blade that continued onward to easily cut through several trees. Nanashi frowned as his dagger shrunk back to it's normal size.

He turned and continued to jump through the trees, _While it's true that move is less accurate depending on the distance its speed is not something you can simply jump over like that. Meaning he is at least a mid to high level jounin. If there's more like him ahead then I'll be hard pressed to save even two of the students. _

"You won't get away!" Iwao grinned before whipping forward, the blade being impaled in the tree in front of Nanashi.

Nanashi frowned before looking back, "You missed m-" His eyes widened when he saw Iwoa pull on the whip, launching himself forward. Nanashi clenched his teeth as he quickly turned around, bringing up his dagger once again.

Iwao crashed into him, a kunai held in his left hand and grinding against the side of Nanashi's dagger.

Nanashi clenched his teeth as Iwao grinned, "Impressive! However-" Iwao pushed him away as Nanashi crashed into a tree before falling to the ground and out of the forest.

He landed in a rocky area, surrounded by rocks and boulders. He groaned and stood up, shaking his shoulders.

Iwao landed in front of him with a smirk, "Your skills have dulled."

Nanashi frowned and brought both of his hands up, his dagger held in a reverse grip, _He's right, I've let my skills dull in these times of peace._

Iwao looked over Nanashi's shoulders and spied an opening in the rocks, "Well well, it seems like you got here before I caught up to you though."

Nanashi blinked before understanding what he meant. He turned his head to see the same opening but seeing nothing he narrowed his eyes and searched for any chakra.

His eyes widened and he disappeared from Iwao's sight as he appeared in the mouth of the cave.

"Are you all okay?"

Everyone looked up to see Nanashi looking down at them, relief across his face.

They all nodded, "We aren't too hurt, just a bit tired. Can you cut us free?"

Nanashi nodded and bent down to cut the ropes off in seconds, "Alright then, here's th-" He frowned before jumping to his feet and quickly turning to face Iwao who was standing several meters away.

"Oh did the relief from finding your students okay distract you?" He smirked and snapped his fingers, the rocks around them poofing into smoke to reveal five Iwao's.

"Clones?"

Iwao nodded, "Indeed. And guess what, there's no chance for you now." The clones around them flashed through hands signs, "You have seven genin there and even with your speed you won't be able to save all of them." He grinned and went through his own hand signs, "In the end you proved to be just as useless as any Kohaku shinobi!"

Nanashi narrowed his eyes before sighing, his grip on his dagger loosening, "You're right huh? I can't believe I let myself walk into a trap like this..." He sighed before looking up, "Not a single one of these genin will die today! I will become an impenetrable shield that won't move even an inch!" He threw his dagger behind him, the dagger being caught by Dante, and slammed his hands together, "Because my precious students are behind me!"

"Kohaku Secret Technique, Kohaku Kekkai!"

In front of the cave a large wall of chakra appeared before becoming solid and turning amber. Iwao smirked as his five clones finished their hands signs or decided to launch their techniques.

Three of the clones slammed their hands on the ground, "Earth Style, Earth and Stone Dragon!" From the ground in front of them three large dragons made of stone rose before shooting off towards the kekkai.

"Earth Style, Earth Flow Spears!" From the ground dozens of sharp spikes appeared before being luanched at the kekkai, being the first to impact.

Earth Release, Earth Flow River!" The clone continued on and the puddle of mud he created in front of him rose to become a dragon's mouth that quickly opened, "Earth Style, Earth Dragon Bullet!" The dragon's mouth became filled with muddy orbs before being fired off quickly, dozens upon dozens of bullets being fired.

Iwao smirked before throwing his head forward, unleashing a large orb of flames, _Fire Style, Great FIreball Technique!_

The orb of fire continued onward and washed over the earth jutsus, covering them all with its flame. The six jutsus crashed into the kekkai, shaking the whole cave with its collision.

Nanashi groaned as his vision was filled with flaming earth, _Seems like this is all I could do..._

He closed his eyes before his eyes widened in anger, "NOT YET!"

He poured more chakra into his kekkai before the flaming spikes shattered and two of the clones ran out of chakra, the dragon bullet technique disappearing.

Iwao's eyes widened and he gasped, "So this is it...the power of Nanashi, one of the Seven Ninja Demons of Amber." He blinked before he poured more chakra into his clones, "Impressive but not enough."

The flaming earth dragons roared before pushing forward and cracking the amber kekkai.

Nanashi's eyes widened before he closed his eyes with a smile, throwing his arms to his sides to more effectively cover the genin behind them. He turned so the genin could see his smiling face.

"I leave it all to you."

The amber kekkai shattered and Nanashi was enveloped in an amber light as the flaming dragons crashed into him.

"**SENSEI!"**


	8. Episode 8 Never Back Down, Allied Genin!

_"HELLO! MY NAME IS TAKESHIRO RYUUGON!" _

_Three young children sighed as they watched an energetic man prounce around on the roof of the kage building. He had long brown hair and eyes, wearing a green jounin vest with short sleeves unzipped with a long sleeve green shirt underneath. He had on dark blue ANBU pants and black shinobi boots. His Konoha forehead protector was on his forehead. _

_He grinned with his eyes closed, rubbing the back of his neck, "Sorry, I'm so nervous right now!" He actually seemed to be...giggling, "I've always wanted to have a team ya know? Oh well I guess you wouldn't...we've never met!"_

_A young girl, around nine, with dark red hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue long sleeve shirt and black pants with a Konoha forehead protector around her neck, sighed, "The...There's no way you can be the famous Takeshiro Ryuugon..."_

_Takeshiro smiled and patted his chest, "Well I am, Takeshiro Ryuugon, student of the Sannin Jiraiya and teammates of Uindo Shuji and Minato Namikaze. And you're Akemi right?"_

_She nodded, making Takeshiro grin, "Thought as much. Well now, before I begin our introductions let me tell you one thing. A shinobi life is a dangerous one, the chances of you dying before you reach twenty are extremely high. What I'm trying to say is this, if you don't think you can kill someone or if you're afraid of dying then quit your shinobi life." Despite his depressing statement he grinned, "But I have a feeling you three are something special."_

_A young boy, also nine years old, with spiky brown hair and black eyes wearing a dark brown short sleeve shirt and black shorts with his lower legs and arms wrapped in bandages, jumped up with his fist raised above his head, "YOSH! I'LL START!"_

_Takeshiro blinked before a large smile appeared on his face, "Great! Your name, hobbies, likes, dislikes, future hopes, everything else we'll learn later!"_

_The boy nodded and didn't sit down, "My name is Daichi, my hobbies are training and eating, I like steak and milk and I hate bitter food and drinks. I want to become a jounin, one so powerful that people will never think of hurting our village because of me!" _

_Takeshiro clapped his hands, "Great! Seems like you have a lot of training to do then." He pointed to Akemi next, "Your turn."_

_She nodded, "My name's Akemi, my hobbies are dancing and training, I like my village and I hate rogue shinobi. I want to become a ninja that can rival even Tsubaki or Suzume."_

_Takeshiro nodded and scratched his head, "Oh yeah huh, completely forgot how famous my generation was...well I don't know much about Suzume but Tsubaki is really strong. Okay and now you." He pointed to the last person there who simply nodded. _

_He had long dirty blonde hair that fell to his mid back with sharp blue eyes. He wore a long sleeve dark green shirt with a black flak jacket over it and black ANBU pants with blue boots. _

_"My name is Nanashi, my only hobby is training, I like to sleep and I hate enemy shinobi. I don't really care about what I want to be in the future."_

_Takeshiro blinked, a surprised look on his face, "Oh...I can tell you're going to be...interesting." He sighed before shrugging, "Oh well, from now on I'll be your sensei and you my students! From now one we're known as Team Take! Seems fitting doesn't it?" He grinned with a weird light in his eye, as if he was welcoming his children home. _

_His three students nodded, even Daichi being strangely silent, "Y...Yes Sensei!"_

* * *

Iwao smirked, trying hard to refrain from laughing as the smoke cleared to reveal Nanashi's body. Surprisingly his body was still standing up, his arms still thrown to the side. His head was lowered and his forehead protector was loose and barely hanging on, his hair was covering his eyes. His clothing was tattered, his jounin vest ripped apart with his undershirt hanging on by a single thread. His chest was covered in burns and where his skin wasn't burnt it was heavily bleeding.

"Hm, even in death he still stands." Iwao walked forward, his remaining clones crumbling to dust, "Impressive! But no matter." He started to laugh, "GREAT!"

He frowned before his eyes widened and he jumped back to dodge a large ball of fire.

Iwao growled, clenching his teeth, _DId one of the genin survive?! It must be the one that screamed out!_

"Koori Gatsuga!"

He raised an eyebrow as a spinning mass of white and gray ripped out of the ground, barely missing him.

Iwao landed meters away, bringing his whip up. The spinning mass stopped moving to reveal one of the genin, the blue haired girl. From that expression on her face, her narrowed eyes and clenched teeth, he knew that she was beyond mad.

"Kenjutsu, Kotei Kire!"

Iwao gasped out as what felt like a blade hit him in his back, throwing him forward and almost tripping him. He turned around with a glare and held onto his bruised back.

In front of him stood one of the two boys, the one with the katana.

"What?! There's two of you?! How can two of you surivive?!"

"Water Style, Water Trumpet!"

From inside the cave a jet of water was shot out, rushing towards Iwao who quickly jumped out of the way.

He frowned and turned to the cave to see the rest of the genin gently lowering Nanashi to the ground.

He blinked in confusion before sneering, "WHAT?! THERE'S NO WAY ALL OF YOU LIVED!"

One of the genin, the other male, slowly picked up Nanashi's dagger, "Fool, my sensei would never go back on his word like that...he said he would protect us..." He clenched the dagger tightly in his hand and raised his eyes, shocking Iwao.

_That kid...I thought he had brown eyes? Not blue..._

He stepped forward out of the cave, as well as Kurotsuchi, "Kieko, Miki, and May stay with Sensei. We'll handle him."

The three girls nodded, turning to Nanashi to start healing him.

Iwao growled and crouched down, "Oh well, I'll just kill you myself!"

* * *

Hayate and Kilik pushed off of each other, landing meters away. The clearing was filled with the scent of blood, at the moment there were two chunnin and Kilik, another chunnin laying on his stomach surrounded by blood. The bandits earlier had either died or ran away, the only one that had given a fight was the leader with the two scimitars but he too fell quickly.

"Hm, for a no name jounin you sure are tough."

Hayate shrugged, lifting his katana up with his right hand and grabbing onto several shuriken, "I have a name*cough cough*" He groaned before sighing lazily, quickly throwing the shuriken in his hands, surprising Kilik.

Kilik quickly brought up his tonfas, spinning them to deflect the shuriken. Once he was done he lowered them to discover that Hayate was gone.

_Where did he go? _

One of the chunnin gasped and yelled out "BEHIND YOU!"

Kilik's eyes widened and he turned around to face Hayate who was crouched down, thrusting forward with his sword. Kilik gasped and punched forward with his tonfa to at least deflect the blade.

Instead of colliding, however, the tonfa passed through the sword, Hayate fading away.

_A clone? _

"Water Style, Water Dragon Jutsu."

Kilik frowned as he jumped into the air to dodge a medium sized water dragon that hit a tree with a simple splash.

_Why would he use such a weak dragon? Is he getting tired from all the fighting? Or is that cough getting to him?_

Kilik turned mid air, glancing down at Hayate as he fell to a knee and started panting.

Kilik landed in a crouch, shaking his shoulders as he stood up and walked forward, "I should comend you, it's not easy to fight so many bandits and then a chunnin, let alone me." He sighed and brought his tonfa up as he stopped walking right in front of Hayate, "Hayate Gekko correct? I'll remember your name."

Hayate coughed before looking up with a sad smile, "Please do..."

* * *

Kilik nodded and struck down.

Dante hefted Nanashi's dagger in front of him as Kikiyo, Ryo, and Kurotsuchi surrounded Iwao, "Don't think you'll get away after doing that to my sensei, Teme."

Kurotsuchi nodded, bringing her hands up, "Damn right, Traitor!" She smirked and flashed through hand signs, "I'll start the show! Water Style, Water Trumpet!"

She quickly pulled her head back before spitting out a large jet of water, her right hand around her mouth as if playing a trumpet. Iwao smirked and slammed his hands against the ground, a wall of earth popping up and blocking the attack, splashing water everywhere.

"Fool, like that would work against m-"

Ice Release, Winter's Breath!"

Iwao froze as he turned around quickly to face the blue haired girl a foot away from him. She put both hands in front of her mouth with a small opening to make a tunnel before blowing out a mist.

Iwao quickly brought his hands up to cover his face. The mist surrounded his arms before he jumped back and above Kurotsuchi, landing behind her.

Kurotsuchi gasped and quickly turned around to face Iwao who was already punching forward but froze midway.

Iwao's eyes widened as he looked down at his arms, completely surrounded in ice. The ice continued to freeze over the rest of his arms, the sound of cracking filling the air.

"What?! There's no way Konoha has an Ice User!"

Ryo grinned and jumped forward, keeping his body low to the ground as his katana dragged against the ground to his left, "You'd be surprised!" He stopped right in front of Iwao and slashed up quickly, "Uppercut Strike!"

Iwao gasped and flew back as the katana ripped through the ice on his arms and part of his vest. He groaned in pain as the ice stopped at his elbows, "Damn it..."

_I wasted more than half of my chakra with the clones and all those jutsus earlier...but still, fighting against genin shouldn't be that hard! _

Dante jumped forward, bringing the dagger back as he threw three kunai with his left hand. Iwao growled as he brought his hands up, the ice cracking as the kunais met it. He smiled as he brought his knee up and smashing the ice against it, shattering it.

He smiled and looked up but froze when he saw the edge of a blade inches away from his face.

He jumped back quickly but not quick enough. He screamed as he covered his face, trying to stop the blood pouring from his left eye.

Dante grinned and twirled the dagger around his hand, mindlessly pouring his chakra into it, "You used most of your chakra when you broke Sensei's kekkai so right now even four genins are hard to beat. Not to mention that you're underestimating us and each of our skills vary."

Ryo stepped forward and brought his katana up, bouncing it on his shoulder, "I was thinking the same thing, Dante." He turned to Kikiyo, "I say we end this fight soon, I say we show him how Konoha Shinobi fight."

Kikiyo nodded with a smirk, "My thought exactly." She grinned and crouched down on all fours, her teeth bared, "I'll show him my Inuzuka Ice Techniques!"

She puffed her cheeks full of chakra before blowing out a cold mist that completely enveloped her before jumping forward, spinning and becoming a spinning mass of white and gray.

Iwao growled and eyed the spinning mass with his good eye, dodging to the side but not enough as the spinng mass ripped into his side and sent him flying up into the air.

Ryo grinned and jumped into the air above him, holding his katana at chest level with the blade shooting off to his side, before spinning in a circle. Iwao gasped out as he saw him but was barely able to bring an arm up before the back of the blade struck him on his chest and sending him rocketing towards the ground.

He landed on his back, his mouth opened in a silent scream as he felt three of his ribs crack from where Ryo's katana hit him.

_Damn it! What's with these kids?! _He weakly sat up, eyeing the four genin, _It's like I'm fighting chunnin!_

Dante sighed and twirled the dagger around his hand, "I think you've had enough, we'll leave you for the Tsuchikage to handle."

Kurotsuchi's eyes widened and she stepped forward, "WHAT?! Why would you let him live?! After what he's done, to me, to your sensei!"

Dante nodded, slipping the dagger inside his kunai pouch where the handle stuck out, "I'm boiling with anger right now, I want nothing more than to cut him down but I know that my sensei would want him to live, to be punished as a traitor by the Tsuchikage."

Iwao growled out, "Damn you! If it wasn't for that fool Nanashi I would've killed you all by now!"

Dante shrugged, "True, I think Sensei knew that you couldn't face us all with your chakra so low, that's why he left it to us." He smiled, "I'm truly glad to have such a great sensei."

Iwao groaned and shakily stood up, raising his hands, "Damn it all!" He flashed through hand signs before biting his thumb and slamming it on the ground where a seal sprayed out around his hand, "Summoning Jutsu!"

A giant cloud of smoke appeared around Iwao, completely blocking him from view. Dante raised an eyebrow before going through hand signs, raising his chakra levels.

_To think he still had enough chakra left for a summoning...I guess we'll have to finish him off ourselves now._

After a few seconds the smoke fell away to reveal a large, twenty foot long, moldy green centipede. The centipede shook as Iwao patted it on it's back, "Go get them, Mukade-sama!"

The centipede nodded and rushed forward on it's many legs, snapping it's large jaws as it neared Dante.

Dante sighed as he looked up, quickly pulling the dagger out of his pouch and adding chakra to it.

_Hope this works. _

Remembering the feeling he gets from using lightning jutsus he tried the same by sending lightning chakra to his right hand where it was absorbed by the dagger.

The centipede seemed to roar as it's jaws neared Dante's head.

However, before the jaws could pierce Dante's head, it stopped. Iwao blinked in confusion before gasping out as a spear of lightning emerged from the Mukade's back.

The centpide roared in pain, shaking around before falling on it's back, its legs twitching. The spear of lighning disappeared to reveal a panting Dante holding onto the dagger with sparks of lightning dancing around the blade.

"Damn...man this dagger sure takes chakra..." He gulped in a breath, "That took way too much chakra but eh, the result was worth it."

Kikiyo gaped as the centipede disappeared in a puff of smoke, "W-W-" She gulped, "What the hell?! You just took out a boss summon with one move! Why didn't you use that move earlier?!"

Dante groaned weakly as he fell on his butt, "Haha, sorry Kikiyo! I would've if I could but I just came up with that move!" He fell on his back with a sigh, "I'm tired now..."

The sound of footsteps was heard before Kieko appeared in front of Dante bent over him and shaking his shoulders, "Dante! What happened?!" The surrounding genin blinked as the girl shook Dante who was close to unconsciousness.

Iwao blinked, anger clear on his face, "WHAT?!" He fell to a knee, weakly bringing up his whip, "Don't think I'm done with you yet!"

"You are."

Iwao gasped, slowly turning around with fear etched on his face. Behind him, floating in the air as if flying, was the oldest living Kage Onoki of Both Scales. He glared down at Iwao with clear distaste in his eyes.

"For a traitor like yourself..." He raised both is hands, the palms close to each other as a white box with a shining circle in the middle appeared, "I'll show you my wrath."

Iwao threw his hands in the air, "Please Tsuchikage-sa-"

"Dust Release, Detachment of the Primitive World Jutsu!"

The cube between Onoki's hands flew forward, completely surrounding Iwao. Iwao gasped and pounded against the walls.

"PLEAS-"

Onoki blinked and the cube was filled with a bright light that completely blocked everything from view before it faded to reveal gray dust.

Onoki dropped his hands and landed on the ground, walking forward, "Report."

Kurotsuchi nodded and stepped up, telling her grandfather about what happened while everyone else looked at the spot where Iwao used to be.

_Did...did the Tsuchikage pulverise him?_

* * *

Kilik gasped out, his tonfa freezing before it could hit Hayate. The two chunnin gasped out with fear in their eyes.

"Kilik!"

Kilik groaned and turned his head to see Hayate crouched behind him, his sword thrust up with the tip of the blade exiting from Kilik's chest.

_What? How did he get behind me? I didn't even sense him!_

The Hayate in front of him grinned and stood up, "Shadow Clone Jutsu." The clone grinned from behind him, "*Cough cough* That's what you get for underestimating me*cough cough*"

Kilik coughed out, blood pouring from his mouth, "D-Damn you, Konoha Scum."

Hayate shrugged and quickly slashed up with his sword, "What pitiful last words."

Kilik fell silent and the clone pulled his sword out, Kilik falling to a heap on the ground.

Hayate coughed as he eyed the two chunnin left, _Damn it, I'm all out of chakra. _The clone next to him disappeared in a cloud of smoke and he fell to a knee.

"Damn it, even Kilik was killed!" The chunnin on the left spoke up, "Oh well, he's out of chakra now. Let's go!"

The other one nodded, "Got it!" The two jumped forward but didn't get to far as a voice rang out throughout the clearing.

"Earth Style, Sandwhich Jutsu!"

Before the two chunnin could react two large half domes appeared from the ground on both sides of them. Before they could defend themselves the domes slammed together, crushing the two chunnin within seconds.

Hayate coughed before looking behind him to see a smirking Masuyo.

"Hm, thought you could use some help, Ha-ya-te." She said with an almost teasing voice.

Hayate merely sighed and fell back, _Thank Kami it's all over._

* * *

"You sure you don't want to stay another day?"

Ryo nodded, "Yeah, we should be getting back to our villages. It's been a week already."

The group was standing at Iwa's gates, the caravans behind them getting ready to move out. Nanashi still hadn't recovered fully and had suffered damage that would take several months to heal, currently he was resting in the back of one of the caravans. Hayate had recovered in two days, sufering from minor injuries and chakra exhaustion.

Dante, Kieko, and Miki had mostly suffered from minor bruises from the ropes and Dante had used most of his chakra during the fight.

Ryo, Kikiyo, and May had some minor rope burns but was otherwise fine.

Kurotsuchi didn't have any injuries, but having a traitor attack her seemed to set her on edge for a few days.

The Tsuchikage decided not to see them off, instead giving them a scroll to give to their Kages apoologizing for the treacherous shinobi in his ranks. Masuyo however was seeing them off, her smile never leaving her face.

"Oh is little Kuro going to miss her freind?"

Kurotsuchi blushed and turned to her mother, "MOTHER!"

Ryo laughed, "Don't worry Kuro, I'll be sure to write to you."

Dante, Kieko, Miki, Kikiyo, and May all scratched their heads, feeling like they were interuppting something just by being there.

Kurostuchi's cheeks grew red before she started spluttering, "S-S-Shut U-Up!"

Hayate smiled, "C'mon now, we should get leaving."

Ryo nodded and turned to his sensei, "Got it." With that said the cravans started moving, the horses' hooves slamming against the ground.

As they started to walk away the genin turned to shout goodbyes, with Kikiyo merely waving.

Kurotsuchi smiled and waved back at them, "Hey Mom?"

Masuyo nodded, her smile still there but more serious, "Yes Kurotsuchi?"

Kurotsuchi's eyes didn't leave the Konoha and Kohaku shinobi and a small smile was seen on her face, "I grew up hearing stories about how evil Konoha and Kohaku shinobi were but right now..."

Masuyo smiled brighter and looked down at her daughter with something akin to pride in her eyes, "Hm?"

Kurotsuchi closed her eyes and her smile grew larger, "I can't help but think they're amazing!"

* * *

Unbekown to them two people were watching the group leave from behind a corner.

"Mother, why does that person look so much like us?"

Sei Aoitsuchi smiled and looked down to her daughter Chiisai who was frowning at the Konoha and Kohaku group, "I don't know what you mean."

Before her daughter could say anything else she started to walk away, _I never expected to see you here...I'm sure if she could see you now Koji would be so proud. Grow up healthy and strong._

Glancing back only one more time at the disappearing shinobi she turned away, "C'mon Chiisai, we have to prepare for a big journey."


	9. Episode 9 Back Home, Upcoming Trails?

Takeshiro looked over his village, leaning over the rails on the roof of the Kage Building. Hearing several children laughing he looked down to the side to see the Academy letting out all the children.

He smiled and waved down at the children who started jumping and waving at him, calling him things like "Grandpa" and "Old Man Kage".

_I bet this is what Old Man Okami felt like, watching these children grow. _

Takeshiro grinned and waved goodbye, walking back to take the stairs back into the building.

The Kage Building looked much like the one in Konoha except instead of the red it was amber colored. The walls to the office were lined with pictures and paintings, in the main lobby above the secretary's desk was the pictures of the Four Hokage.

His secretary smiled once she saw him, "Kohikage-sama, you have a meeting with the Clan Heads and Civilian Heads in an hour to discuss the upcoming-"

Takeshiro nodded and waved his hand around, "Yeah yeah, I have everything all planned, anything new?"

The sectretary frowned at being interuppted but shrugged it off and grabbed a folder, "Here's the report from Team Nanashi, Nanashi is in the hospital at the moment recovering by the way. Oh and Daichi and Akemi just got back to the village."

Takeshiro nodded and started walking away, "Oh that's good, it's always nice to have the-" He stopped walking before turning around to face his secretary, fear across his face, "Was Akemi alerted of Nanashi?"

She frowned, nodding, "Daichi and Akemi was alerted of his injuries by the Hokage yesterday."

There was silence for a few seconds before Takeshiro screamed out loud.

"DAMN IT!"

* * *

Dante sighed as he twirled a dagger around in his hand, facing his sensei who sitting up in his hospital bed, covered in bandages with one bandage around his forehead and right eye.

"I hear you used it when you fought Iwao, I'm surprised. That dagger takes a lot of chakra to use."

Dante nodded, "I'm surprised I was too. Adding lightning chakra alone emptied me. I didn't know that I was holding ther sacred Kohaku Kaze either."

Nanashi chuckled, "Haha, yeah, I would've mentioned that but I thought making sure you guys stayed alive was more important."

Miki nodded, frowning as she sat in the chair facing a window, "Thank you for that, Sensei."

Kieko looked over at her sensei from where she was peeling an apple to his right. She frowned but didn't say anything, instead cutting the apple into small pieces.

Nanashi looked over at her with worry, "Are you okay, Kieko?"

Kieko didn't answer, instead standing up and placing the plate of apples on his lap and throwing away the peelings, sitting down afterwards.

Nanashi nodded, as if that was an answer to his question, "I see."

Dante cocked an eyebrow, _Really? I sure as hell don't._

Nanashi continued on, "When I was a kid, I didn't really care about what was going on around me. I was emotionless, cruel, and always focused on the missions. Some would say the ideal shinobi." He sighed and took a bite of the apple, "That was until a friend of mine, a teammate, beat the fact into me that emotions are what make shinobi truly strong and that without comrades to share your burdens and help you along the way you will eventually suffer. She later shielded me against an enemy attack and almost died." Nanashi leaned back in his bed as he thought back on it, "That's why I shielded you, because you three are my comrades, and as a jounin I am to protect the genin, but above all it's because you three are my precious students."

Kieko kept her head down, her hair shadowing her eyes from view.

_Sniff. _

Dante's eyes widened, _Oh sh-_

"SENSEI!" Screamed Kieko as she jumped up and hugged Nanashi around his chest, soaking his bandages with her tears.

Miki sighed, "I thought she got over her crying habit."

Dante shrugged, "Me too, well this is understandable, I mean even you cried a bit."

Miki huffed and turned away from him, returning her gaze to the window, "S-Shut up."

Nanashi chuckled and patted Kieko's head, "Haha, you guys are funny!"

_I'm glad I became your sensei._

**"NANASHI! COME ON OUT!"**

Nanashi froze and Kieko pulled away, wiping at her tears, "What's the matter sensei?"

Nanashi gulped and shakingly stood up out of his hospital bed, revealing his white hospital pants and slipping on a pair of sandals, "I'm hungry, let's go treat ourselves to some BBQ."

The three students nodded questionily, "You sure you're okay to go? The nurses said-"

Nanashi chuckled and waved his hand dismissively, "Nah, I know my body better than they do so I know I'm fine!"

Dante nodded and reached for the door before Nanashi tensed up and grabbed onto his arm, "I was thinking of using the widnow, it'd be much quicker that way!" He started to laugh, almost scaring his students.

Miki frowned but opened the widnow anyways, "Okayyyy..." She turned and jumped out, followed by Kieko. Dante was next, leaving Nanashi by himself.

The three genin landed on the roof of an apartment area, turning to face Nanashi as he leaned up on the window seel, reading to jump.

_Yes, sweet freedom!_

Before he could jump however the door slammed open, "NANASHI!"

Nanashi instantly jumped forward but wasn't quick enough when a hand, clearly feminine, grabbed onto his hair. Nanashi fell back and slammed into the side of the hospital, making him wince.

Despite the immense pain he looked up, sensing an even more immense killing intent.

Above him and leaning out the window was a young woman, his age, with dark red hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a long sleeve dark blue shirt with a red flak jacket over it and black ANBU pants. She had a Kohigakure forehead protector around her neck and on her back was a thin circular object about 40 inches long.

"Where did you think you were going, Na-na-shi?"

Nanashi coughed and tried giving a smile but his eyes filled with fear gave him away, "To treat my students to some BBQ for a mission well done?"

The woman smirked, her eyebrow twiching with a tick mark appearing on her left tempe, "Really now? Well, if you're good enough to jump around buildings to get there..." She pulled him into the room quickly, "Then you can be punished by me for getting hurt!"

The sound of slaps and what sounded like bones breaking filled the room and Nanashi screamed out, pulling himself up so his students could see the slap marks covering his face, "SAVE YOURSELVES! LEAVE ME AND GO!"

He was then pulled down again and the three genin could swear they heard crying.

"Well..." Miki spoke up, not quite sure she wanted to keep this memory, "Still wanna go eat?"

* * *

Tatsuya groaned as he walked back into the village from his mission, his team behind them. After they got back from their mission almost a week ago Sora-sensei had decided to go on another C Rank mission, one to whipe out a small group of bandits that were causing trouble. Aparently the bandit's leader had died in Iwa and the surviving members wanted revenge, staying in a small village to build their resources.

The bandits were there for two days before Team Sora came and took them out within ten minutes.

_She didn't have to make us run the whoe way there and back though. _

Running there took almost a day, then the ten minutes taking out the bandit group, then another day of running back.

Kira nodded her head, "You sure? We tried adding that shuriken thing but the method of catching it is different than the kunai. At our point in training we are only able to handle three kunai. I say later on we use shuriken, who knows someday maybe even some senbon!"

Fuji nodded, "True," What do you think Sora-sensei?"

Sora frowned over at the two, "Hm, if I had to say I would find a way to make that little game of yours into a move."

Tatsuya turned to his team, feeling like he was the most serious person there, "I'm going home!" He turned quickly, jumping up into the air to more quickly get away from them.

Kira frowned, scratching her head, "Is it something we said?"

* * *

Tatsuya frowned when the door to his house opened to reveal a tired Tatsuya.

At the Tatsuya home it was slightly confusing having two peope named Tatsuya so they often called him Sai.

Tatsuya Sai Atsushi looked up at his father, "Hey Dad, how was that A Rank?"

Tatsuya Ryoku Atsushi was a powerful jounin, while not at any of the Seven Demon's level he was still formidable.

He was tall with a gruffy beard and sideburns, having spiky brown hair. He had a cross shaped scar on his left cheek and another one over his right eye. He wore the average Kohigakure outfit with the dark green undershirt and the amber jounin vest.

"Not bad, not good." Spoke the tall man, "I'd ask how your mission went but having a sensei like Sora would drive you crazy."

Sai nodded and slumped down on his couch, "She's cool and all but it'll take forever to get used to her."

Tatsuya laughed, a loud laugh that seemed to shake the house, "You'll love to meet her sister then, amost exactly opposite." He pulled out a can of beer and slumped down on the couch next to his son, "Want a drink?"

He looked up at his father with a raised eyebrow, "I'm twelve Dad."

"Psh, the moment you're a shinobi you become an adult."

Tatsuya chuckled, "Really? I think differently. I may be an adult in one sense of the term of physically I'm still a child, not to mention that my body can't handle the process of alchohol as well as it will when I'm older." He stood up and stretched his bones, "I'm going to go sleep now, maybe someday we'll share a drink. How about when I become chunnin?"

Tatsuya looked up at his son with a grin, raising his can of beer as if to say yes, "Who knows, that may be closer than you think."

* * *

"Ready to go, Sensei?" Asked a young man with a hunched over back. He had shaggy long brown hair and tanish skinnwith dark blue eyes. He wore a large black cloak that completely covered his body and instead of a forehead protector he had the symbol of his village drawn in red on his back.

A tall man with long red hair and black eyes, wearing a bulky black jacket and blue pants, nodded. He had on a forehead protector on his forehead .

"Of course, now where is that Runt?"

As he said that a young girl with orange eyes and spiky mint green hair and bronze skin appeared. She was wearing a white short sleeve shirt with fishnet under it which covered her V neck and a white skirt with fishnet shorts under them. On her right arm was a forehead protector.

"Ready to go, Akahiro-sensei."

"Took you long enough, Bitch." Spoke a tall black haired woman with black eyes and pale skin. She wore a dark red kimono and had her forehead protector around her neck like a choker.

The green haired girl ignored it, instead walking forward. After twelve years she was used to be called names.

_With hope I'll escape this terrible place, who knows I may meet a prince who'll wisk me away to his village! _

Inside of her, inside a large cage, a titanic sized beetle with a large tail and six wings sighed, _**I hope so too, Fu. **_


	10. Episode 10 Are We Ready, Chunnin Exams?

Dante, Kieko, and Miki frowned at each other as they stood in a training field, the same one where they had fought Nanashi.

"I wonder what this is about." Miki said, frowning as she cupped her chin to try to think about what they were called for.

Dante shrugged, "Eh, I doubt it's anything important."

A low thud was heard and the three genin saw a tall man, even taller than Nanashi and much more bulky. He had spiky brown hair and black eyes, a small gotee giving him a kind of gruffy look. He wore an amber sleeveless jounin vest unzipped with a dark brown sleeveless shirt on under it. His arms were bare until his wrist where he wore black gloves with the insignia of Kohigakure on the back of it on the metal. He wore black ANBU pants and he wore his forehead protector on his forehead.

"So you're Nanashi's team huh? And Takeshiro-sensei's and Uindo-sensei's kids?"

The three genin nodded and the man smirked, "Thought as much, we surprisingly haven't met that much in your twelve small years of existence. The name's Daichi, and for today I'll be your sensei."

Dante frowned, "What about Nanashi-sensei?"

"Oh him? It seems like Akemi got to him and now hs recovery rate slowed down. Seems like he won't be able to be your sensei during the Chunnin Exams."

With the mention of those two words the three genin froze.

_Chunnin Exams?_

Daichi continued on, as if he didn't care that the three genin were frozen with shock, "It's taking place here this year, with the first stage taking place in the training fields around the area." Before he could continue Kieko interuppted him.

"Wait! Did Nanashi-sensei say we're ready for the exams?!"

Daichi frowned over at her and shrugged, "No idea, didn't ask either.

Miki gasped with wide eyes, "B-But...how...we've done one C Rank mission! We aren't ready for that!"

Dante nodded, "No way in hell! We've been genin for just a little over a month!"

Daichi frowned before sighing out, closing his eyes, "Hm, I see. In that case let me ask you this, before asking me or Nanashi, ask yourself. Truly look into your heart and see if you have what it takes to be chunnin." He turned around, "It's short timing but come back here once the sun goes down to answer my question. Until then, go and think about it."

He jumped into the air and quickly disappeared from their eyes.

Dante frowned and clenched his fists, "He's right, let's go our seperate ways here, I'll see you guys later."

He walked, deep in thought. Miki and Kieko sighed.

"I was hoping we could think about this as a team but..." Miki sighed, "I'll go take a walk around the village, I'll see you later, Kieko."

Kieko nodded and watched on as Miki left.

"I guess I'll head on home."

* * *

"Greetings! Please enjoy your stay here in Kohigakure!" Spoke the Kohikage Takeshiro and his right hand man Uindo as people walked into the gates for the chunnin exams.

Uindo waved happily but inwardly he was cursing, _Ugh, damn it all! I hate this crap!_

Takeshiro's eyes panned over to him and with a forced smile he spoke lowly, "_I know you hate this stuff but please do keep calm, we don't want a repeat of what happened last time."_

Uindo growled, _"That happened once, let it go."_

Before Takeshiro could speak he felt a hand tug on his robes. He looked down to see a small child.

"What can I help you with?" Asked Takeshiro as he bent down to his level.

The child smiled, "This is my first time in another village!"

Takeshiro raised an eyebrow and a large smile was on his face, "Oh really? And are you having fun?"

He nodded, "I just got here but it's already fun!"

Uindo sighed as he looked away from the two, _Only day of this week...gonna spend it with Su...damn it all._

Takeshiro looked up at Uindo quickly before looking down, "Well I'm sure you'll have fun at tomorrow night's festival. You excited?"

He nodded but before he could speak a woman ran up, panting, "You had no idea how worried I was!" She went to grab him but stopped once she saw his company, "Kohikage-sama, Shuji-sama! I apologize if he bothere-"

"No no it's fine!" Takeshiro smiled with his eyes closed, waving his hand, "It was relaxing even!"

The woman nodded and grabbed onto her children's arm, "T-Thank you, Kohikage-sama!"

Takeshiro nodded and smiled once again as they left, "Oh, see I enjoy all this."

Uindo sighed, "Don't see why." He sighed before the two fell into a comfortable silence.

"Oh yeah, I tell you Suzume wants another kid?"

Takeshiro almost did a spit take, despite not even drinking anything at the time, "Wha?! Why do I need to know about this?!"

Uindo frowned, looking at him from the corner of his eye, "Because you are my best friend, unfortunately, and I find that I must share my personal life with you, unfortunately, so I may gain at least a tiny bit of advice from a father of two, unfortunately."

Takeshiro blinked, "I have a feeling that was sarcasm."

"You think?"

* * *

Dante frowned, currently he was walking around the village. After an hour he still couldn't find an answer to Daichi's questions.

_Am I ready for the chunnin exams?_

Dante sighed and leaned against a wall, "There's no way in Hell I'm ready."

"Ready for what?"

Dante turned around to face the tall form of Kurogane. Kurogane was wearing a brown robe with the top slightly open to expose a messy white shirt.

"Ah I see, I can see you're going through a rough time."

Dante nodded, even though he knew that Kurogane couldn't see him since his injuries to his eyes, injuries he recieved that would blind him forever.

"How can you tell, Kurogane?"

Kurogane smiled and stepped back into his small compound, beckoning him in, "I was just making some tea from the Camellia Sinensis I planted. Would you like to join me?"

Dante nodded, "Sure."

The two walked inside and the doors closed. Once the doors closed a tall women walked forward to the gate.

Alice smiled, rubbing her stomach despite only having a small unnoticable bump, "Hm, that Kurogane, always the mentor." She turned around and walked a few steps before looking back, "Good luck with whatever's bothering you, Dante."

* * *

"Miki!"

Miki frowned as she stopped at the gates to her compound. She turned around with a raised eye to see a running boy charging towards her.

She hadn't seen or talked to him in a while, which made her sad, but seeing him panting in front of her like this with a large smile on his face made her cheeks warm up.

"Hey there Fuji." She spoke lightly with a soft smile.

Fuji grinned, "Hey!"

Miki sighed, _Read my mood, fool!_

Miki groaned, "What do you want Fuji?"

Fuji raised an eyebrow as if he was confused with Miki's attitude, "Well I wanted to tell you that my sensei nominated us for the chunnin exams!"

Miki froze before she jumped forward, grabbing onto Fuji's shoulders and shaking him, "The chunnin exams?! We haven't even been shinobi for that long! Do you know what can happen during the chunnin exam?! You can die!"

Fuji frowned before nodding, "I know that during the exam you can die but just being safe and not going forward to acheive my dreams is something I can never do. You told me once that you wanted to become a Jounin and teach students but how can you possibly become one if you're afraid?" He smiled and leaned forward a bit, surprising Miki, "But if you're not going to be in the exam, if you're too afraid, then what chance do I have? I was the dead last of the academy while you were one of the top kunoichi. If I go to this exam I'll be ripped to shreds!" He chuckled and shook Miki's hands off his shoulders and turned to walk away, "If you rethink the exam come tell me at tomorrow's festival, I'll be at the candy apple stand." He turned his head over his shoulder to smirk, "I know they're your favorites."

He turned his head and walked forward, "See ya later, Miki."

Miki's eyes were wide and she fell back against the wall behind her, _Since when...did Fuji become so...dependable? _

Kieko frowned at what she saw once she stepped into her clan's compound. A tall woman with long purple hair was talking to her uncle Tenji and it seemed like she was...blushing?

Tenji was the third strongest person in the clan, behind Uindo and Suzume. He had long brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a red long sleeve shirt with golden trims and black ANBU pants with his jounin vest over it.

"Uncle Tenji? You're back from your mission?"

Tenji turned to her and smiled, "Oh Kieko. You don't need to call me uncle by the way, I'm just a branch member after all."

Sora frowned and shrugged with a smile, "Oh well, I'll see you tomorrow, Tenji."

Tenji nodded at her with a small smile before walking up to Kieko, "So how was your day, Kieko?"

Kieko frowned, "Not all that good."

Tenji frowned and leaned down to her level, "What happened?"

* * *

Dante took a sip of the tea that Kurogane had carefully prepared for him. Despite being blind he moved around his house as if he had even better vision that Dante himself. Kurogane had moved around his house perfectly, making the tea in seconds, and then setting it down in front of him despite not even knowing where Dante was sitting.

"I see. So you're nervous about the chunnin exams? Hm, well I guess I should tell you about what I know."

Dante nodded, "Please do."

Kurogane smiled, "The first thing is obvious. The chunnin exams are usually put into three parts and judges will be evaluating you to see if you're chunnin material. You will usually be in teams of three but sometimes there are a couple shinobi who make it through just by themselves due to special circumstances. I hear there's one this year too."

Dante nodded, "I see. When did you take your chunnin exam?"

He frowned and tapped his chin, "Let's see, I graduated once I was six, so I became a chunnin when I was seven..." He frowned, "Was I a jounin before or after I was put on Team Tenji?"

Dante's eyes were wide with his jaw hanging down, _I know that Kurogane is powerful and all but I never knew he was that powerful...no wonder he was a candidate for being the Kohikage at age sixteen before the injury. _

"Oh well, I took the chunnin exams by myself,wasn't hard really I just wiped out all the teams in the second stage so since I was clearly the strongest, smartest, and fastest they made me a chunnin and the third stage wasn't needed. Ah, good times."

Dante blinked in shock, _This man...this man is monster strong..._

Kurogane sighed, taking a sip of his tea, "Dante, before I let you decide what to do I'll tell you what I thought about you when I first met you. Do you remember? It was at the academy, you were sparring with that child Tatsuya."

Dante nodded, "I do, I remember looking up at you with awe, thinking that I wanted to be as strong as you someday. Why do you ask though?"

Kurogane smiled, giving out a small chuckle, "Easy. I'm telling you this because the moment I saw you I saw an unending amount of potential in you. I saw that there was a shinobi that would even be able to surpass the Kohikage Okami, the founder of our village. Dante, inside of you is a power so great that one day I believe you will rock the foundations of the shinobi world."

Dante froze with his eyes wide, _What did he just say? _

Kurogane smiled, "Don't be too surprised, even blind I can still see the potential in you." He frowned before he sighed in relief, "While we're talking I would like to ask you something."

Dante nodded, gulping, "Okay..."

Kurogane nodded, "Thank you. As you know I have no family and I am all alone in this compound. And as you are also aware Alice Fujimaru only has a brother, Fuji I believe."

Dante nodded, "Yeah I know of them, the Fujimaru siblings are known for their genjutsu prowess. What about them?"

Kurogane grinned, like what he was about to tell Dante was something that filled him with pride, "Well, Alice is pregnant with my child and I was wondering...well I was wondering if you would do me a big favor and look after her and the child if I am ever unable to."

Dante blinked in shock once again, "W-Wait! Alice is pregnant?! D-Dude! Aren't you too young?! She's like sixteen isn't she?!"

He nodded, "Be that as it is we are ninja, we usually don't live long. So, will you look after her and my child if I can't?"

Dante groaned and grabbed his head, "Well...if you're going to pressure me like that I guess I don't have a choice do I?"

Kurogane grinned and nodded, "Very well, thank you Dante Ky-Ryuugon."

Dante raised an eyebrow, _It sounded like he was going to say something else..._

"So do you think you're ready for the chunnin exam now?"

Dante frowned, "I...I don't know. I know you tried to console me by telling me what you did but-"

"Outside."

Dante looked up to see Kurogane standing up, patting his knees, "You're ready for the chunnin exams if you can get close to hitting me."

Dante jumped up to his feet at the challenge, "Alright!"

Kurogane nodded and turned around, walking away perfectly without bumping into people.

Dante followed after before he stumbled over his feet, _Wait, close to hitting?!_

* * *

Tenji nodded, "I see then. Well if you ask me I'd say go ahead and just do it."

Kieko jumped up, leaning over the table between them, "It isn't that simple!"

"Really? I think it is. Kieko, you're amazingly strong, you just don't see it." Tenji leaned on the table on his elbows, "Besides, don't you want to be at Dante's side?"

Kieko's face grew red and she fell back in her seat, "Sh-Shut up! It isn't like that Uncle!"

Tenji laughed loudly, "If you say so! I've read your diary Kieko!"

Kieko growled but before she could say something someone walked up.

"Tenji, are you teasing your niece?"

Tenji nodded, looking up to see Suzume, "Hello Suzume-sama, seeing as how she is here I believe I'll let you talk to your mother, Kieko." He stood up from the dining table and walked away, whistling a tune.

Suzume frowned at his back, "Thanks for asking if I wasn't busy."

Kieko smiled once she saw her mother, "Hello Mother! How was your day?"

Suzume smiled and sat down, "It was good, I hear your father fell asleep greeting people today. Besides that though what were you and Tenji talking about?"

Kieko frowned and looked at the wall to her right, "I don't know if I'm ready for the chunnin exam."

Suzume gasped and laughed afterwards, "Are you kidding me?! Thank Kami! I thought it was something serious like you did something with Dante! Oh this is a load of my shoulders!"

Kieko blushed once again, "Darn it Mom! What's with everyone and saying that?!"

Suzume smiled, "Because we all know you like him Oh well, about that chunnin exam. I'll only say this on that subject, you are the daughter of Uindo Shuji and Suzume Shuji, your job is to surpass all the generations before you. If anyone can become a chunnin it's you, don't you forget that. Besides, if you're worried about dying then just call my name and I'll come save you no matter where you are. Never forget that either, even though you're a shinobi you are still my precious daughter."

Suzume stood up, "I was busy but since you needed to talk I thought I'd stay for a bit." She turned and walked a few steps away, "Oh and Kieko?"

Kieko looked up with a smile, "Yes?"

"I too have read your diary." And with that said Suzume walked away with a smile on her face.

Kieko blinked a few times before an angry expression appeared on her face, "MOM!"

* * *

Dante groaned as he fell back on on the ground, _Damn it! Fighting this man..._

Dante weakly looked up at Kurogane who was standing in the middle of a dojo looking perfectly fine with only a smudge on his left cheek.

_It's just like I was fighting Nanashi-sensei! He isn't as fast but his punches hurt a lot more than Nanashi's. Even blind he's still a jounin!_

"Hm, I see. Even at a young age you are still strong. You managed to land a punch and even then you almost got me with that attack of yours." Kurogane hummed and cupped his chin, "If I had to guess from what I sensed I think you just try to shape manipulate lightning chakra into the form of a very dense sword."

Dante's eyes widened, "Wh-How were you able to see that?"

_I knew that using that lightning blade thingy was a bad idea. _

Remembering how he tried to use the same lightning blade that he used to kill the centipede in Iwa he sighed and stood up, "I did, I haven't perfected it yet though. I used it in Iwa to kill a summoning creature but at the time I was using the Kohaku Kaze as a conduit for the chakra. Using a kunai as a conduit took more of my chakra and the kunai..." Looking over at a pile of shattered metal he sighed again, "Well the kunai broke pretty quickly afterwards."

Kurogane nodded, "I see. Well then, I sugest going to ask your father or your sensei about that problem." He nodded once before turning and walking away, "Dante, you are ready for the chunnin exams. Feel free to come over for lunch sometime, I'll see you later."

Dante nodded before turning around, groaning into his hands, "Monster strong..."

Before he walked out of the compound he turned his head and grinned, "A child of his...I wonder just how powerful they'd be."

* * *

Daichi sighed as he ran his fingers over a tree.

"I haven't forgotten about you, I know you're still alive somewhere out there."

Daichi sighed and stepped back, taking out a kunai from one of his pouches, "Should I rewrite the letters?"

"So that was your name on the tree?"

Daichi jumped before turning around to face Team Nanashi, "Oh, hey there! I'm guessing you found the answers then."

Dante nodded, "I did. After fighting with Kurogane I finally understood everything. And now I have an important job in the future."

Kieko grinned, "I talked to Uncle Tenji and my mom and the both of them made me believe in myself. Besides I have a personal role that this chunnin exam can help with." After she said that she turned to Dante with a small blush.

Miki frowned over at the two of them, "Really? Fuji just came over and talked to me for like a minute. And..." Here was where she blushed, "I can't seem to stand the thought of letting him down..."

Dante blinked before jumping forward, "WHAT?! THAT BASTARD! NO WAY IS HE GOING TO-"

Kieko sighed and slapped the back of his head, "Oh shut up Dante."

Daichi sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "So...to be more clear...your answer is-"

The three genin turned to him with raised eyebrows, "What? We weren't clear?" The three genin sighed in unison, "Chunnin Exams here we come!"

Daichi grinned, clapping his hands, "Great! I knew you three would say that."

With a small smile he turned around and walked away.

"Oh hey! You were looking at that tree right?! Daic a-d Shiz For-v-r? Right? So who's the other person?!"

Daichi froze before gulping but not turning around.

From where they stood the three genin could swear they saw steam rising from his face and out his ears. If they were in front of them they would see that Daichi's face was as red as a tomato.

"Shut up!"

Daichi turned and seemed to run away as the three genin laughed.

_I have to admit I'm kind of scared about the Chunnin Exam but I know that with Kieko and Miki at my side there's no way I'll lose! Chunnin Exam here we go!_


	11. Episode 11 First Stage Festival!

The whole village was lit up like some gigantic party, paper laterns hanging up at every building and stands with different purposes set up. There were food stands, game stands, and clothing stands. The village was packed full of people, locals and foreigners alike.

"Hm, not sure I like crowds."

Alice sighed and looked up to Kurogane, "You don't like a lot of things, Kuro."

Since it was a festival she had descided to wear a traditional kimono. A dark red kimono with a blue obi. Even though it was a simple design she had turned many heads, which Kurogane noticed even though his blindness.

Kurogane was wearing a light brown kimono with a black obi.

"True, but I like more things than I hate."

Alice chuckled and pulled him along through the crowd of people, "Oh really? Name three then."

Kurogane smiled as she stopped at a candy apple stand, saying hi to her little brother Fuji who was waiting by it, before leaving to go to a game stand, "One: I love the way your hair feels like the softest silk. Two: I love your beautiful smile that lightens up my day. And three: I love the thought of us being a family."

Alice almost tripped before she righted herself, her face dark red, "K-Kuro?"

Kurogane grinned, "Yes, Dear Alice?"

Alice sighed and pulled his arm across her waist as the two stood in a small line of a kunai throwing stand, "Why don't we enjoy tonight as a family? A nice big family of three?" With that last sentence she turned her head and kissed Kurogane's jaw, "Okay, Kuro?"

Kurogane nodded, reaching up and running a finger over the white bandage around his eyes, "Oh how I miss seeing you, my Dear Alice."

* * *

"Fuji! Did I make you wait?!"

Fuji looked up, he was wearing a dark green kimono with light green leaves on it with a black sash, "Oh hey there Mi-" He stopped talking mid-sentence as he saw Miki.

Miki was wearing a dark blue kimono with red petals on it and a dark red sash. She had her hair down up in a bun and just a tiny bit of make up on her face.

"Yes? Do I have something on my face?"

Fuji gulped before looking away from her, "N-Nothing...you just look..." He gulped again and tugged on the collar of his kimono, "Very Beautiful tonight, well not like you don't always!"

Miki smiled, her cheeks gaining a little red color, "Oh Fuji, what am I ever going to do with you?" She walked forward and tugged on his arm, "Why don't we grab ourselves a couple apples and go enough the night? We should enjoy a night to relax before we have to worry about the chunnin exams, ya know?"

Fuji nodded, pulling out his wallet, "O-Of course, Miki-" He blushed before gulping once again, "A-As a...As a date?"

Miki turned her head over her shoulders and smirked, winking at him, "Hm, Maybe, if you behave of course."

* * *

"I don't trust him."

Kieko sighed as she looked down at Dante. Dante was wearing a simple dark blue kimono with a black sash. Kieko was wearing a yellow kimono with blue sakura petals on it and a light turquoise sash.

The two of them were standing on top of a building, looking down and watching Miki and Fuji talking to each other.

"Dante, can we stop spying on Miki and her date? She deserves this and it could do the two good, okay?"

Dante shook his head, "No, Miki is far too young to be thinking about stuff like this."

Kieko frowned, _Then is it the same for us then, Dante? _

Kieko sighed and turned around, "Fine then, if you would rather spend your time here then go ahead but I want to enjoy my night. See you later, Dante."

Kieko jumped down and quickly disappeared into the crowd.

Dante turned around, gaping before groaning loudly and running a hand through his hair, "Damn it Kieko! Fine, wait for me!"

* * *

"Hm, so this is their village huh?"

A gruff voice answered her, "Don't drop your guard, you never know when an enemy will pop up from the shadows."

"Now now Hunny, don't ruin the mood. We're in allie territory, we're the safest we could possibly be right now."

Walking through the village, only a small crowd around them, was a family of three.

The tallest and bulkiest was a man with thick arms wearing a red long sleeve shirt and red pants that was very loose around his shins. He had dark gray hair pulled into a ponytail of sorts and a beard with dark eyes. His most obvious feature was his bulbous nose.

Next to him was a tall woman up to his shoulder with long black hair and eyes wearing a red kimono with a dark brown sash.

Behind them was a child wearing the same kimono as her mother with short black hair and eyes.

"It's okay Father, I know some people from this village, they're really nice."

Her father turned around and looked down at her before turning back around, throwing his right fist into the air, "Damn it all! Why must I have been on that mission while they came to Iwa?!"

Kurotsuchi smiled and shook her head at her father's antics as her mother slapped his arm, "You know as well as I Kitsuchi that you were gone for a reason. You would've demanded a fight!"

Kitsuchi frowned and looked away, sratching his face, "Well...not if it was someone weak..."

"Oi, Kitsuchi and Masuyo. I wasn't expecting such prominent members of Iwagakure here."

The three turned around to face a tall man with lean muscles, his long brown hair waving slightly in the wind. Kurotsuchi had never met him before but by the Kohikage robes he wore he could only be Takeshiro Ryuugon.

Kurotsuchi could only gape as she eyed the man who was strong enough to easily destroy her with a snap of his fingers.

"Oh, I didn't know you two had a daughter."

Masuyo nodded and stepped forward with a smile, "This here is our daughter Kurotsuchi. It has certainly been a while, Ryuugon-sama."

Takeshiro waved his hands, "Just Takeshiro, no one here calls me Sama. I usually just have them call me Takeshiro or Old Man. Well I must leave now, very busy at the moment with this Chunnin Exam. Please, enjoy yourselves in my village."

With a small wave he walked past them and continued walking, greeting others along the way.

"Well Hunny, he's strong, why didn't you challenge him?"

Kitsuchi groaned and the three kept walking, "There's a difference between finding a good opponent and being suicidal."

* * *

"So this is Kohigakure. Hm, I can definitely see the Konoha influences." Spoke a blue haired girl with teal eyes and red triangles on her cheek. She was wearing an icy blue kimono with small white snowflakes on it.

"We got her eyesterday and you're just now saying that?" Spoke a girl with long silver hair and gray/blue eyes. She was wearing a silver kimono with a blue sash with red sparks on it.

"Kikiyo, May, no fighting." Spoke a tall man with short brown hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a green kimono with a dark green sash.

"I think it's just because we didn't really have time to look around yesterday, Sensei." Spoke the only male genin on the team. He had his long black hair let down, giving him an almost lazy look, with brown eyes and tan skin. He wore a black kimono with a red sash, the hilt of a tanto peeking through the sash.

Kikiyo turned over to him with a groan, "I don't even want to do this. There's no point in this festival. Yeah sure, a fun time before some of these genin die in the exam, fun fun." The sarcasm almost seemed to be natural for her.

Ryo sighed, "That may be but I believe the Kohikage is trying to set up a welcoming environment to show that while we may be ninja we are still human."

May blinked, "That was something Kikiyo should've said, Ryo. You oughta stay in character, with your hair down they might confuse you with Dante."

Ryo raised his eyebrows, "Okay? Well where should we go?"

Hayate shrugged and turned around, "You three go have fun, I'm going to meet Yugao over at the gate, I'll see you three later."

Hayate nodded and walked away, coughing lightly as he did so.

The three genin frowned, May shrugging before tugging along the other two, "Let's go have fun!"

* * *

"So that's Konohagakure Shinobi? They don't seem like much, do they?"

"Not at all, I can't wait to take them out."

Fu sighed as she leaned against a pillar as her two teammates, Aiko and Gorou, spied on a team of Konoha shinobi. They had decided not to change out of their usual clothes, well FU had wanted to but had nothing to change into.

Their sensei was out gathering information about their future opponents, their jutsus and other abilities. The three, only two since Fu was dragged along without her consent, had decided to follow a team or two if the chance persented itself. So far they had found two, this Konoha team and one from Kohigakure.

"Hmph, I was wondering what you three where doing but it seems like you're just spying."

The three gasped and turned to find a boy leaning against the same pillar as Fu but on the other side.

He had spiky brown hair pulled into a short ponytail about three inches long with dark amber eyes. He was wearing a dark amber colored kimono with a black sash.

"Judging by your headbands you are Takigakure shinobi, one of the bigger minor hidden villages. Hm, so there are teams from Konoha, Iwa, Taki, Hoshi, and Kusa. I was hoping to see some Kirigakure, Kumogakure, and Sunagakure though. Oh well, I'll get to the point here. I don't care that you're spying on potential enemies but what I do mind is you looking down on us." Tatsuya narrowed his eyes and his killing intent made itself known, "But don't think you can hide after spying on my team."

Before they could say anything he kicked off the pillar and regarded Fu with a raised eyebrow, "Well, seeing as how you're being forced to do this I won't count you." He raised a hand, "Ja Ne."

With that he turned around and walked away, leaving behind two fuming and a blushing genin.

_Just who was that? He looked so...strong..._

* * *

"Is everyone enjoying the festival?!"

A loud cheer was his answer. Takeshiro grinned and laughed as the cheering didn't stop for several minutes.

"Alright alright, settle down now!" The cheering stopped soon after that and Takeshiro, wearing the full Kohikage Robes stepped forward and tipped his hat back, "I believe we all know that the reason for this festival is to celebrate the chunnin exams! For many years now the chunnin exams have been a way for genin to become chunnin and for villages to gain friendships and be closer to others. I've always enjoyed the chunnin exams and this is the first time that they have been held in my village so I'm obviously excited!" He chuckled for a few seconds before he stopped and he narrowed his eyes, "And that is why I have decided to change something. Since this festival has started every team entering the chunnin exam has been examined and even some teams have been disqualified." He smirked as the crowd seemed shocked about his behavior, "The exams start now! And I'll be the FIrst's Stafe Proctor, Takeshiro Ryuugon! Every team entering the chunnin exams still here talk with your teammates, pick a safeword and an area where you will meet them at midnight, and send one of your members up here." He grinned and swept his hands out to the side, dozens of jounin appearing behind him, "You have five minutes!"

Dante grinned and turned to his team behind him, "Looks like Father has gotten excited again." He turned around with a smirk, "Let's show him that Team Nanashi is not to be underestimated!"

"Hai!"

Tatsuya sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Hmph, what a troublesome Kage."

Fuji and Kira grinned on either side of him, "Yosh, let's show them the strength of Team Sora!"

Kikiyo grinned and cracked her knuckles, the air around her growing colder, "Hm, it seems like I can't hold myself back anymore. Ryo, May, let's rise straight to the top!"

The two nodded, "Understood!"

Kurotsuchi grinned, "I may be the only solo team here but I'll still wipe the floor with everyone here!"

From behind the crowd the Takigakure team smirked as Fu bowed her head, "Damn them all, let's kill them all Aiko! I want to see that brown haired kid scream in agony as I kill his comrades!"

Aiko grinned and nodded, "I was thinking the same." She turned her head to Fu, "Make good use of your tenant, you bitch, and wipe out everyone!"

Fu could only look away, "H-Hai."


	12. Episode 12 Legendary Power, First Stage!

The first cut was on her right bicep, cutting deeper into her flesh than she would've liked. The next was across her back, missing the spine and shoulder blade. After a while she lost count of how many times he cut her. However the wounds didn't hurt but the sight of her blood set a bad taste in her mouth.

"This really all there is?"

Her captor, a tall spiky brown haired man wearing a red long sleeve shirt and blue pants with a blue bandanna around his forehead growled out.

The two of them were in a white room, she was sitting on a chair in the middle and the man was walking around, tossing a machete between his hands.

"Seriously, just cutting me up isn't any fun. I'm sure you could do better."

He growled again, stabbing into her left arm this time instead of cutting, "Ah, I see. Now mental break thing just going to give me lots and lots of holes? Eh, that's fine."

He growled out, losing his composure finally, "Damn it! Why aren't you scared? You're bleeding to death!"

Fu frowned, cocking her head to the side and acting as if she wasn't cut up as bad as she was, "I've dealt with this kind of thing since I was ten. Before that they just spit at me...makes me wish I was nine again...oh yeah! Sorry, forgot what we were talking about."

The man blinked, looking down at the machete in his hand as if he wanted to poke himself in the finger to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

_Out of all the genin I got the one with the freaky powers that always seem to be in the chunnin exam..._

* * *

Tatsuya growled out as he tugged against his bindings. Bulky robe was wrapped around him, tying him a large wooden chair. It had been only an hour already and the only thing happening was that constant drip drop of the water faucet behind him.

_Damn water! I swear when I get out I'll kill you! Or evaporate you!_

He heard the water stop for a couple seconds and he gave out a large smile.

_Yes! It's gone!_

Just as he thought that the water started again, this time above him. He felt a drop of water hit his forehead and in the next second he found he was laying on a metal table, metal straps tightening around his ankles and wrists. He couldn't see anything but he felt the water drop hit his forehead over and over.

_Damn it!_

* * *

Kurotsuchi sighed as she felt another bucket of water get dumped on her head. She was sitting back on a metal chair, water dripping off of her and the chair. Over her head was a black rag, soaking wet.

_After the third one it's just plain annoying. _

There was a murmur before another bucket was dumped.

"It's been an hour now, young Iwa Shinobi. Tell us where your parents are hiding."

_Oh yeah, because I'm going through this thing solo my parents were my substitute teammates. Last time I checked they're over at the..._

Before she finished her thought she grinned and spoke out, "Hmph, I get it now. But I still have time left so I'll just let you guys do your thing."

The person dumping water on her faultered before asking for the third time,"Where are your parents?"

Kurotsuchi smirked under the rag, _I may be a genin but I'm the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage! I won't break under this trick!_

* * *

It was hot, scorching, blood-boiling hot. Sweat was dripping down her face, making a trail down her face like tears. If they didn't drip off to create a small, pitiful, amount of steam on the heated rock they evaporated before they even made it to her mouth.

"For someone like you to be in this heat it must be making you go insane."

Kikiyo growled out, pulling against the burning metal shackles around her ankles and wrists, keeping her kneeling down on the scorching rock.

"Damn you, if you think something like this will make me talk then you're sorely mistaken!"

The voice stopped and it was then that Kikiyo swore that the voice sounded familiar.

_Where have I heard that voice before? _

It was just after that thought that the fire around her grew larger, reaching even closer to her.

Kikiyo's eyes widened and she tugged on the chains, willing her chakra to rise. Kikiyo narrowed her eyes and pulled her head back, puffing her cheeks full of chakra.

_Ice Release, Winter's Breath! _

She blew forward a large mist that slightly changed the temperature around her but disappearing once the fire rose even larger. Kikiyo gasped out and her jutsu ended, a tongue of the flame reaching out and running across her right leg before flickering back.

Kikiyo clenched her teeth, bowing her head and trying not to scream out in pain.

_Damn it!_

* * *

Dante frowned and looked around him. He was surrounded by black and he couldn't see anything after twenty meters. He could feel a soft wind that gently lifted his hair before it fell back down and over again.

Dante's frowned stayed on his face and he cupped his chin, "Hm, the last thing I remember was being pulled into a room by..."

There was a soft wind behind him and in the next second a long katana blade appeared out of the ground and skewered Dante.

Dante's eyes widened, blood pooling in his mouth before he coughed it up. He looked down to discover that he was actually lifted off the ground and that the blade was at least twice his length.

_What happened? What is this? This pain?_

The blade was pulled out of him and he slumped to the ground, pressing a trembling hand against his chest, discovering it was useless since the hole in his torso was a lot larger than his hands could ever cover.

"Hm, weak."

Dante shakily looked up to see a tall man, hidden in the shadows. The only thing that he could see about him was that he was holding onto a long katana. Dante narrowed his eyes to see if he could see any better. The only thing he could tell different was the couple dashes of red he seemed to have on him.

The man lifted up the katana again, the blade gleeming despite the lack of sun, "This should end it."

Dante groaned and pushed himself to his knees as the blade came down. Before the blade could cut him he jumped back, stumbling over himself before skidding away and falling on his back.

He heard a chuckle behind him and turned his head up to see Kurogane leaning against a wall. Dante gasped out and turned around to see if the katana guy was still there.

_Kurogane should be strong enough to f-_

"Not in the least."

Dante frowned and turned back around to face Kurogane. He was frowning and he seemed to be almost sad.

"You were probably thinking I would be able to fight against that man huh? The answer is no. Even with my eyes I wouldn't last even fifteen minutes with him at full strength. If you tell me where your teammates are I'll end this all and you won't have to deal with the pain for two more hours."

Dante groaned and sat up on his right knee, pulling the top of the dark blue kimono off and revealing a tight black short sleeve shirt. The middle of it was torn but covered his wound, that part of the shirt being dark red.

"That's a stupid suggestion." Dante coughed up a little blood and pulled out a kunai from inside his kimono top, "Why would I ever sell out my teammates just because I fear death?" Dante shakily stood up and regarded the man still hiding in the showers, "I'll fight him, it doesn't matter to me how strong he is. I'll fight him, just watch!"

He stumbled forward, walking quickly before breaking out into a run, _I know this isn't real, I know that this is a genjutsu, but this pain is real. I'll last for two hours, I can do that much. _

Once he was in front of the man he jumped into the air, thrusting forward with the kunai, _It's the least I can do for what I did earlier, Kieko!_

* * *

Kieko sneezed, making Miki jumped next to her in surprise.

"Dang it Kieko! Don't scare me like that!" Miki yelled at her before sitting down on a rock.

Kieko smiled apologeticily, "Sorry Miki, won't happen again."

The two of them were sitting in the middle of a small clearing surrounded by large trees. The clearing was hard to find and unless you were a great senser or tracker then you wouldn't be able to find anyone there.

"That's good. How do you think Dante is doing?"

Kieko looked over to see Miki clenching her arms, her eyes filled with worry. Kieko sighed and patted Miki on the shoulder.

"He's fine. You know how Dante is, he's your big brother after all."

Miki nodded, "That's exactly why I'm worried." She closed her eyes, "He's the type of guy who won't back down. I..." She opened her eyes and Kieko was surprised to see a few tears, "I think he's hurt right now, my chest hurts so much, I'm trembling." She gulped before wrapping her arms around Kieko, "I'm scared for him."

Kieko's eyes were wide, _For someone like Miki to be this worried...I see. Just how strong is their bond if she can feel his pain? Dante, please be safe._

* * *

"I'm worried about Kikiyo, Ryo." May spoke out as the two of them leaned against a stone pillar. The two of them were in a random building they passed by during the festival. It was located right behind the koi fish stand.

"Don't be, she's the smartest one out of all of us here. If there's anybody who could this the chunnin exams herself it's her."

May chuckled, wiping away any tears that pooled around her eyes, "If she was here she'd smack you. You know what she always says. While she may be the smartest you are the fastest and I'm the strongest. That's why we fit so well together." May smiled at him and jumped to her feet, "We all fill in for the others weaknesses! Now c'mon, let's cheer for her!"

Ryo gaped for a second before he smiled, resting his left hand on his katana, "Of course. On three. One. Two."

May smirked, "Three!"

"LET'S GO KIKIYO! WIN!"

* * *

Fuji groaned as Kira tossed a kunai around in her hands, whistling a tune. After ten minutes of it Fuji sighed and decided to let his opinion be known. The two of them were in a tree, their legs hanging off a large branch.

"You can't whistle."

Kira looked over at him with a glare, "Like you can do any better. Besides, I need to find a way to pass the time."

Fuji raised an eyebrow, "Seriously? Are you more concerned with finding something to pass time than worry about Tatsuya?"

Kira nodded, giving him a thumbs up, "YUP! Why should I?"

Fuji facepalmed, groaning loudly, "Yes! He's our teammate Kira, we should be at least a little bit worried!"

She shrugged, twirling the kunai around her finger, "I suppose I would be worried if it were you or me in his place but since it's Tatsuya I'm not. He's strong, really strong. He isn't tied for Rookie of the Year for nothing you know. Besides, Tatsuya has been dealing with us since day one, he can easily handle whatever they throw him."

* * *

Fu sighed as the man panted, almost dropping the machete, "D-Damn it, just what the hell are you?!"

Fu shrugged, the ropes around her loosening, "I've been asked that ever since birth. It matters on who you are really. There's not a lot of people who actually call me anything nice though. Well my name is Fu if that helps any!" She finished the last sentence with an awkward laugh.

The man growled out, "UGH! I GIVE UP!"

Fu smiled, "Really? Thanks!" She stood up, the ropes falling off her, "Man, this was easy!" Within a second the most current wounds on her healed, "Ah, that feels better."

The man groaned and muttered under his breath, "Damn you." He sighed and held up his hands, "Release." The room around them flickered before shattering as if it were glass.

Fu blinked, rubbing her head, "Genjutsu?"

The door to the room creaked open and revealed a tall man wearing an amber chunnin vest with spiky brown hair and black pants, "You and your team pass the first exam, congratulations."

Fu grinned and nodded, "Thank you, and oh about that genjutsu. You may want to get some help for that. It's not healthy to enjoy cutting a young girl up like that." She turned and walked down the hallway, exiting the building before the man screamed out and pulled on his hair.

* * *

"You ready to give up?"

Tatsuya raised an eyebrow up at the woman standing over him. She didn't look familiar but he could swear he had seen her somewhere before. She had long red hair and wore a white lab coat, covering the rest of her clothes.

"Give up? Lady all you've been doing is getting my forehead wet. And if I'm correct the exam is almost over. Although with this genjutsu you have me in I'll be surprised if I'm even close to right."

The women raised an eyebrow, "Really now? And just how did you find out it was a genjutsu?"

"Easy." Tatsuya opened his mouth wide before biting down on his bottom lip, cutting it open and a trail of blood making its way down his face, "I don't remember ever leaving the town center."

The room around him dissolved and in the next second he was sitting down in a comfortable chair.

"Hm, I do suppose that is a big hint. You should count yourself lucky that Sensei limited us."

Tatsuya frowned before jumping to his feet and turning around to see the woman in the genjutsu sitting behind him on a stool, cleaning a kunai.

She had long red hair and dark red eyes. She wore a long sleeve dark blue shirt and a red flak jacket with black ANBU pants. Around her neck was a Kohigakure forehead protector and on her back was a thin red cylinder shaped object.

It was impossible to not recongize her, "Akemi, the Bloody Sea."

The woman smiled, "Bingo. Now why don't you leave and go enjoy the rest of the ten minutes you have left? You passed the test the moment you left the genjutsu anyways."

Tatsuya nodded, "Very well then." He turned and opened the door, closing it softly behind him.

_That wasn't so hard, although my head is killing me! I'd rather deal with Fuji and...second thought, never mind._

* * *

Kurotsuchi gulped in air just before two more buckets of water were dumped on her. The rag was replaced by a cloth that covered her entire head a while ago and for each bucket of water the cloth seemed to tighten around her head. The water then soaked through the cloth and if she didn't cough it out she was forced to swallow it.

_Damn it, whoever is casting this mut've put more chakra into the jutsu. It was tolerable earlier but now it's unbearable!_

"Final time, where are your parents?"

For a second she actually thought of answering but stopped before she could even finish the thought.

_What would Grandfather do? Wait, he's the Tsuchikage, he wouldn't be in this situation. In that case what would Father or Mother do? Father would break out from his captives and beat the crap out of them, Mother would just smile and laugh before verbally breaking their minds. I can't do either of those right now..._

Kurotsuchi clenched her eyes, _Damn it...what should I do? Should I just give up?_

Kurotsuchi opened her mouth but closed it quickly, _Yeah right! That's not in my character! This is still a genjutsu! I won't let a genjutsu break me down! _

Before another bucket of water was dumped on her she spoke up.

"D-Don't you dare think...that I'll give up!"

The person chuckled, "Really? Seems too late for that." The person rose the bucket into the air before dumping it down.

_Fine then, if you're going to be like that, _Kurotsuchi closed her eyes, lowering her chakra reserves.

Kurotsuchi's eyes snapped open, her chakra exploding inside of her.

_Genjutsu Dissipitation! _

The walls trembled before breaking down into debris, filling the room with dust.

Kurotsuchi swept her hand to the side, the dust clearing to reveal a flabbergasted man with long blonde hair swept to the side and covering his left eye, his right eye being dark brown. He wore a amber colored chunnin vest and black ANBU pants.

"How did you do that?" He asked, his arms shaking.

Kurotsuchi smirked and cracked her knuckles, "I just did a simple Genjutsu Dissipitation. Now then," she took a few steps forward and the man could swear he could see what looked like a large red beast behind her, "time for some payback."

His screams eachoed throughout the building.

* * *

Kikiyo panted, feeling her stamina fade away completely. The fire had grown now, changing from the dark red to bright white. The flames flickered stronger, the tongues of the flames dancing over her skin.

"If you don't tell me soon you'll burn to a crisp."

Kikiyo groaned, wanting to reply with something sarcastic and rude, per usual, but finding that her throat was too dry for anything but breathing in the flames.

_Is this where it all ends? _

Her stanima was completely gone, as was her chakra. For what felt like an hour she used her Ice Techniques to try to put out the flames or at least lessen them however the flames proved to be too hot.

"C'mon now, just tell me and this pain will go away."

Kikiyo closed her eyes, shaking her head.

The person, who Kikiyo had deduced as female, sighed, "Very well then."

The flames exploded outwards, completely towering above her. Kikiyo weakly looked up as the flames crashed down.

She was too weak to even scream out.

She felt herself burn away, her body covered in the hot white flames. She considered screaming out her teammate's location but stopped once she heard something.

It sounded distant, the voices were hard to hear but easily recongized and once she heard them she felt all of her strength recover, passing their limits even.

_"LET'S GO KIKIYO! WIN!"_

Kikiyo rose to her feet slowly, the flames still covering her body. The metal chains around her wrist and ankles seemed to whiten before falling away.

Kikiyo closed her eyes, clapping her hands together, "I...heard you...Ryo...May..."

Her eyes snapped open and the flames stopped moving before the area completely turned white, the flames falling back before turning white as well.

"What?! How did you recover?!"

Kikiyo's hands fell to her side and she smirked, "The purpose of this test is "Trust" and "Willpower" isn't it? The gole of the Kohikage is to remind every genin here that in order to become a good ninja you must value your teammates and you must have a strong will to not fall into darkness. It's a very suitable test but you might have forgotten something about us Konoha Shinobi."

Kikiyo narrowed her eyes and rose her hands, "We never sell out a comrade! Kai!"

The white rocks and flames shattered into a white and blue mist, fading away quickly after to reveal a tall blonde haired woman wearing an amber colored jounin vest. She was wearing blue ANBU pants and a long sleeve blue shirt.

_If she was smaller she'd look just like Kieko. _

"You are such an impressive child. Most of the ones in the other rooms didn't even make it past the hour mark. You however dealt with the torture and then overpowered it. Impressive really. You must be extremely intelligent then, Kikiyo Inuzuka."

Kikiyo raised an eyebrow, "I assume you are Kieko Shuji's mother?"

The woman nodded with a small smile, "I am, my name is Suzume Shuji. It's certainly a pleasure to meet you."

Kikiyo nodded and sighed, "I'll get straight to the point then. If every genin here in this building is being put through a genjutsu then how exactly is it a fair test? There are may genjutsu specialist but of different levels. For example Akemi-sama and yourself both have high genjutsu mastery."

Suzume nodded and pulled up her sleeve, showing a black circle with black kanji around it, "This here is a seal limiting our chakra. Everyone has these on them and at the moment every shinobi in this building above genin have their chakra limited to the same amount. Meaning that my chakra is at the same level of the lower level shinobi, in essence we're all equals."

"I see. Well then, I'm going to be going to my teammates now." Kikiyo turned and started walking away.

"Congratulations on passing the first exam, Kikiyo."

* * *

Dante fell back to the ground, skidding back several feet. The man in front of him didn't move forward, instead raising his katana and tapping it against his shoulder.

Kurogane spoke up, "Feel free to give up, you won't be able to survive any more attacks."

Dante rose to his knees weakly, rubbing his eyes. At the moment he was covered in wounds, large cuts and gashes. His clothes were tattered and he only had a single kunai left but it was covered in cracks.

_I haven't even gotten within a foot of him! His range is too great and any of my jutsus are fast enough to catch him!_

Dante rose to his feet, "You know I won't, Kurogane!"

Kurogane nodded, "Very well, I won't ask again then."

Dante gulped before throwing the kunai forward, "Lightning Style, Lightning Blaze Jutsu!"

He pulled his head back before blowing out a torrent of lightning that raced past the kunai, enveloping it in the lightning.

Dante stopped the jutsu and watched as the man raised his katana in the air.

_DODGE!_

Dante's eyes widened and he rolled to the side as a wave of wind appeared, slicing through the lightning and cutting the kunai to pieces.

Dante gasped, grabbing onto his face and covering his eyes.

_Ugh! What is this pain?!_

Kurogane hummed, rubbing his chin, _There's a change of chakra in Dante. I can't tell what it is but there's a focus of chakra in his eyes. Kind of like the Hyuuga Clan when they have their Byakugan. _

Kurogane gasped out and took a step forward, _Did...Did Dante awaken the doujutsu of...no, that's impossible, he's only twelve..._

Dante rose to his feet, looking down at his hands. He gasped out as he stepped on a shard of a kunai. He frowned and bent down to grab it, the shard being the blade with only a bit of it missing. He angled the blade before finiding a perfect reflection that showed him his eyes.

They were blue now, replacing his brown eyes. There were flickers of gold in them with a black slit going through it, being his pupil. Around the eye was two golden thin diamonds.

"W-What is this?"

He looked up to see the man raise his katana once again, the blade surrounded by a weird blue light. Dante's eyes widened once he saw the blue light move down and shooting forward a blue wave.

_What's that light? It wasn't there a second ago._

In the next second the katana was slashed down, following after the blue light perfectly.

Dante's eyes widened and he jumped to the side before charging the man. As he was running forward the blue light was replaced with a wave of wind.

_I can see where his attack will go? I'm reading his body language?_

The man slashed the katana to the right and Dante jumped into the air, dodging the blade completely. Dante clenched his teeth and raised his right hand in the air, charging lightning chakra into the shard of the kunai.

_This is my last chance! Lightning Style, Raikoken!_

In his right hand, with the shard clenched in his hand, was a blade made of just lightning. It filled the air with the sound of crackling and flashes of light could be seen shooting off from it. The blade was three feet long and it didn't have a definite design, instead being sharp looking and dense.

Dante roared out as he cut down, "THIS IS THE END!"

He cut down, cutting through the katana and the person as if he was the wind. Once the blade hit the ground it exploded, covering Dante and the person in an orb of lightning.

Kurogane frowned, _Who would've thought that Dante still had so much chakra left. That move he just used would have to be a C Rank jutsu and the shape manipulation is well above the level of genin. He used the same move against me the other day but it wasn't anywhere close to the level it's at now. Was it his eyes? Or was it his natural talent?_

The orb of lightning died down to reveal a standing Dante with no one around him. He dropped the shard of the kunai, blood dripping down from his hand.

"I told you...that I would beat him...Kurogane." He turned his head to Kurogane, a weak smile on his face as his fatigue caught up to him, "I win..." His blue eyes faded away to brown and he fell forward, collapsing to the ground.

Kurogane sighed and walked forward, the black room dissipating to reveal Dante sitting back in a chair, panting with a trail of blood coming from his eyes.

"Seems like my interrogation technique backfired and instead became training." Kurogane sighed before sending out a chakra pulse, alerting Takeshiro and Uindo, "I guess it's time you know of your past, Dante."


	13. Episode 13 The Truth of Dante's Past!

The crack of the thunder woke him up, causing him to sit up quickly. He frowned when he saw that he couldn't see anything, everything was pitch black.

_Wh-What happened?_

"You're awake, Dante?"

Dante nodded, feeling safe as he recongized the voice. He reached up to his eyes, his fingers running across smooth bandages.

"Why are my eyes covered up?"

Takeshiro chuckled and in the next second he could feel the bandages being pulled off.

"Sorry sorry, your eyes were bleeding quite badly." Once the bandages fell off Dante blinked, adjusting to the dim lighting.

He was in a hospital bed, surrounded by white walls with a curtain drawn around his bed. Sitting in a chair at the end of the room was his mother Taksuki, next to her was Nanashi-sensei, and standing next to his bed was his father Takeshiro.

"Uh, hey guys, what're you all doing here?"

Nanashi sighed, "Unfortunately we're going to be discussing your past tonight," his eyes panned over to the window, watching the flashes of lightning and the dark clouds, "what a fitting night too."

Dante frowned, leaning back against the bed's headboard, "My past? I don't really need to know of my past, I know I'm an orphan and that I was taken in by an old woman who was killed in a bandit attack, and that's when you guys found me. It's as simple as that."

Tsubaki had a flicker of emotion in her eyes and quickly hid it but Dante had seen it.

_Sadness?_

Takeshiro moved and leaned against the wall next to the window, "Simple? Your past is anything but simple Dante. I don't even know where to start..."

Before Dante could say anything Nanashi spoke up, "I'd say start at the beginning of everything. Back to the First Shinobi World War."

_First Shinobi World War? That's before the founding of Kohigakure..._

"I see, that is a good start." Takeshiro sighed, "It all started with the small clan in Konohagakure, the Kyouran Clan. In terms of size they were equal with the Nara Clan and in terms of strength they were equals with the Hyuuga. Among the clan was the rare Kekkai Genkai Doujutsu, the Seijingan or Sage's Eye. However the doujutsu only appeared once in a generation and with the doujutsu came the kinjutsu, the Kohaku Ninjutsu. Before the First Shinobi World War there was a young shinobi named Okami Kyouran, the Heir to the Kyouran Clan. Okami was a prodigy, equals with Hiruzen Sarutobi but you probably know him as the Sandaime Hokage."

Dante raised an eyebrow, _Someone was an equal with the Sandaime Hokage, the man known as The Professor and The God of Shinobi, the strongest of all the Hokages? That's a bit hard to believe. _

"Later on, when the war was near its end, Okami was appointed to lead an attack on the borders of Kumogakure. His Co-Leader was a woman named Miki Namikaze. The two of them were friends before the mission but the circumstances that happened there pushed the two of them together."

Dante frowned, "Miki?"

Takeshiro nodded, "She was the woman your sister was named after. During that time she was known as the Golden Angel of Konoha and one of the strongest Kunoichi of her time. After the war ended Okami and Miki married and along with some followers from Konoha built this village. Okami became the Shodai Kohikage and after several years the village became just as big as Sunagakure and was one of the major minor villages."

"What does the founding of Kohakugakure have to do with my past?"

Nanashi chuckled, "You didn't get it it? Okami Kyouran and Miki Namikaze are your grandparents."

The crack of thunder was the only sound in the room at that point.

"W-What? My grandparents were...were..."

Dante's brown eyes were wide with shock, his arms trembling, "W-Why didn't anyone tell me?! I...always...always thought..." He gulped and grabbed his head, "If they were my grandparents then that means...that one of the mysterious Seven Ninja Demons of Amber, Masahiro Kyouran was my father?"

Takeshiro tensed up and Taksuki clenched her fists, cracking the arm rests of her chair.

"In a way yes. But this is where your past, or at least what you think happened in your past, comes into play." Takeshiro looked down at his adopted son, "Every lie has a grain of truth, Dante."

Taksuki stood up and walked over to Dante, putting her hand on his, "The other mysterious one in the Seven Ninja Demons was a woman named Shiori, she married Masahiro and later on became pregnant. However around that time Masahiro...snapped." She sighed, "Masahiro was never much of a happy person, he was jealous of his father who had the Seijingan and the Kohaku Ninjutsu. When Takeshiro became the leader of the Seven Ninja Demons he thought that his father had replaced him because Takeshiro was more special than him. In short he was much like Orochimaru. After Shiori had her child he...became insane. He attacked his own comrades and killed them all. Shiori, knowing that he would come after her and her child, ran from the village. She knew that even if he was stopped it would cause even more deaths. If...if Takeshiro had caught up to him that day...the chances that he would die were extremely high. Masahiro left the village as well, in chase of Shiori. She was able to escape him for two years until she was finally cornered in a small village close to here. She would've escaped that day as well but Masahiro wasn't traveling alone then. The fight destroyed the village and killed everyone there. By the time we got there Shiori was barely hanging on to life, holding you in her arms. Shiori died there just after giving you to us."

Dante gulped, "M...My father...killed my mother?" His eyes started to water, "So...that old woman who took me in...was my mother?"

Taksuki's own eyes started to water as well, her bottom lip trembled and she nodded, "Yes, she took care of you as best as she could."

Dante grabbed his head, covering his eyes, _Why? Why? Why did he do that? I...could've...my mother..._

"You know, you remind me of her. She was just like you, smart, kind, loud, and very energetic. You have her face and her eyes, your hair is just like hers as well." Taksuki smiled once Dante uncovered his face, looking up at her.

"R-Really?"

She nodded, "Yup." She reached over and patted his head softly, "She loved you, very much, Dante."

Dante couldn't hold them back anymore. His tears ran down his face, "M-Mom..." He leaned back in his bed again, trying to stop the tears.

"W-What were her last words?"

Takeshiro sighed out, years of dealing with deaths stopping any tears that tried to escape his eyes, "She said, 'I wonder what Dante would look like when he's older'."

Dante nodded, "I see..." He gulped and turned away from all the eyes in the room, "Can...Can I have a moment to myself, please?"

Taksuki frowned, opening her mouth to say something when Nanashi cut her off.

"Of course. This is a lot to take in after all. We'll be back later, we still have to tell you a couple more things."

Dante smiled gratefully at his sensei, "Thank you, Sensei."

He nodded and turned away, pulling the curtain to the side and walking out of the room. Taksuki gave him one last smile before doing the same.

Takeshiro turned to the window, "You're completely fine by the way, no injuries or anything like that." He turned and walked out, leaving Dante to fully comprehend his words.

Once Takeshiro was gone Dante stood up, pulling of the blue hospital gown he was wearing, leaving him in his black boxers. He reached under his bed to see a box full of his clothing along with his pouches.

_Guess I'll go for a walk._

* * *

He only got a couple yards away before he was stopped by a voice. He was in the alley behind the hospital, wooden fences on both sides of him. Leaning against one of the walls, his arms crossed over his chest, was Kurogane.

"They told you then?"

Dante nodded, not turning to face him completely, "They did. Just about everything."

He nodded, "Hm, I see. Well then, how are you taking it?"

Dante smiled, his eyes showing his true feelings, "You've literly given me five minutes to take it all in." He sighed and turned to face him, "Tell me then. The man in that genjutsu, the one who was strong enough to beat even you, was that man my father?"

Kurogane nodded, "He was. My team had the unfortune of coming across him. We had seven people, five jounin and two chunnin. He had someone with him, a big guy with an even bigger cleaver sword. We were beaten easily, almost effortlessly. From the team of seven only three made it back alive, that would be Alice, Yori, and me. That man is truly terrifying."

Dante nodded, "So I hear." He clenched his fist, hitting the fence and cracking the wood, "Damn it! Why?! Why must that man...ruin so many lives!"

Kurogane sighed, "That is a question that you should ask him once you confront him." He kicked off the wall, walking away.

Dante nodded, turning away as well before he yelled out.

"How do you do it?!"

Kurogane stopped walking but didn't turn around.

"How can you talk to me, help me out, without wanting to kill me?! My father is the one responsible for your loss of sight! You won't...you won't be able to see you child because of him!"

"Hm, is that how you see it? That because he's your father that I should blame you?" Kurogane chuckled and started walking away, waving over his shoulder, "Why blame the child? The child is not responsible for their parent's sins, Dante."

He turned the corner and disappeared, leaving Dante to gape in wonder towards where Kurogane stood moments before.

_That man...He's so strong in so many ways..._

Dante turned and walked away, his steps not even faulting when a crack of thunder rang out and was followed by heavy rainfall.

_He's right, one day I'll confront him, I'll confront my father...and I'll avenge everyone who's lives were ruined by him!_

* * *

"Dante?"

Kieko rubbed her eyes as she looked at the person sitting down outside her room. Her hallways opened up to her compound yard which was full of small trees and flowers with a small manmade river going through it, a small red bridge going over it at a point.

"I always enjoyed the sight of the rain here, the water dripping off the tree leaves, the sound of the raindrops hitting the river. It's serene, nature harmonizing." He sighed and patted the ground next to him, motioning her to sit beside him on the hard wood floor.

Dante peered up at Kieko, "Sit."

She nodded, feeling self concious with her bed hair and her white nightgown. She sat next to him and was shocked when he scooted closer to her.

"You do realize my dad will kill you if he finds you here again right?"

Dante chuckled, "Psh, your parents know I'm here the moment I take a step into the compound. They're legendary shinobi, it'd be sad if they didn't."

Kieko smiled, playing with her hair, "I guess you're right."

Dante nodded and turned back to watch the rain, "I always forget just how cute you are when your sleepy." He sighed and leaned forward on his knees, "So I found out about my past, Kieko."

Kieko blushed at the first comment but hearing what he said after set a serious atmosphere.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Dante nodded with a small smile, "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

* * *

"Your back."

Dante nodded as he stepped into his room, glad to see it was just Takeshiro in his room.

"Where's mom?"

Takeshiro stiffened, "S-She's in her room...looking at some old photos."

Dante frowned and sat on the edge of his bed, his father sitting in a chair at his desk, "What's with that response?"

Takeshiro smiled, "Sorry sorry, it's just she wasn't sure if you would still call her mom or not."

Dante shrugged and leaned back, "She's also my mother no matter how you look at it. She raised me, is still raising me. Of course I'll call her my mother." He raised an eyebrow, "What are you here to talk about by the way?"

"It's about your Seijingan. I thought I'd tell you a bit about it before you go to bed."

Dante nodded, "Yeah, that'd be helpful."

Takeshiro nodded and held up his hand with four fingers up, "First thing-it isn't complete. The Seijingan requires the Kohaku Ninjutsu to fully awaken it. Second-the Seijingan is able to 'Remember' everything it sees. Unlike the Sharingan you won't be able to copy anything but you will know what your enemy will do if you have seen the attack before. Three-once you master a ninjutsu you will not need to use your hand signs. This is a part of the 'Remember' ability. After you learn a technique you won't have to use hand signs for it, which is very dangerous and very powerful. Because of this the Sharingan won't be able to read your next move and also won't be able to copy it. Fourth-the meaning of Seijingan is the Sage's Eye. Quite literally your eye has the ability to see Natural Energy, energy that comes from the atmosphere and the earth. When your Seijingan is fully awakened you'll be able to fully utilize just how powerful Natural Energy is."

Dante nodded, "I see. How can I train it though?"

Takeshiro raised an eyebrow, "You're taking this in stride."

"It's not exactly the most life changing thing I've heard today."

Takeshiro nodded, "True enough. I would help you train with it but unfortunately I can't unless you want to be disqualified from the exams. You have one more day until the second stage so that day you can train with someone just as knowledgeable as I am with your Seijingan. After that you're by yourself on the second stage." He stood up, running a hand through his hair, "If you even pass the second stage you'll have a full month to train with it. Oh that reminds me."

Takeshiro looked down at Dante, his voice gaining the power he usually has in it when he speaks as the Kohikage, "Under no circumstances are you to use your Seijingan freely. If the information gets into the wrong hands you can become the target to several enemies, understand?"

Dante frowned but nodded, "Understood."

Takeshiro nodded and left the room, turning off the light and sliding the door close as he did so. The flash of lightning was the only light left in the room.

_Today's been a...today sucked. _


	14. Episode 14 Second Stage Part 1!

Out of the 45 teams that had entered the chunnin exam, being a total of 135 genin, only half of that made it past the first round. Twenty two went on to the second stage, a total of 66 genin. All of which were standing in front of a large forest, the largest forest in the Land of Fire that seperated Kohigakure from the ocean. The forest took five days to walk through, three if you were running. The forest was relatively empty except for the large amount of plantlife and the occasional animal. Around the forest was a large wall with small doors scattered around the bottom of it.

Standing in front of the genin was Uindo, looking annoyed and tired.

_Why must I be a proctor? It's bad enough I'm the Kohikage's Adivser but with all the work Takeshiro's giving me I might as well be doing all his work. Maybe I did something to piss him off? _

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Okay! Time for the next stage! Behind me is Amber Forest, oh and for those of you not natives here I'll tell you now our founder had a thing for the color amber so most of the stuff here is named after amber in some way. The object of this stage is for you and your teammates to get to the ocean behind it, simple as that."

The group of genin sighed in relief, except for a few who questioned the simpleness of the exam.

Uindo smirked as he imagined what they were thinking.

_"Man, these Kohaku Shinobi are terrible! I'll become a chunnin easily!_

Uindo smirked and snapped his fingers, the sound of it shutting the gening up easily, "However, there is a catch. You will be split from your teammates and each of you will be handed a piece of a map. Once all three of you meet up you will put the pieces together and you will be able to leave the forest. You will not be able to leave the forest before you get all three peices or the time runs out. The time limit for this stage is five days, if you do not reach the ocean in that time then you will be disaqualified."

He took a breath and motioned towards a small wooden stand with a couple people in it, "Since you can die in this exam you need to sign a waver saying we aren't responsible for your stupidity, understood?"

Everyone nodded and Uindo sighed, "Good, get in a line, when everyone's done we'll split you up."

The genin turned towards the stand and walked towards it, unfortunately from their position in the crowd Dante, Kieko, and Miki were the last team in line.

Miki sighed and looked at Dante and Kieko, "I hate being the last in line, Dante this is your fault somehow."

Dante sighed, closing his eyes at the same time, "Yeah yeah, I apologize from the bottom of my unworthy heart."

Kieko giggled, "C'mon, being back here isn't that bad, we have more time to talk now."

Miki sighed in unison with her brother, "True enough, what's there to talk about though? We all know that we're going to find each other, we always do."

Kieko nodded, "Yup! But there are a few thing we do need to cover. None of us have ever been in this forest so we don't know our way around it and not to mention what would happen if we run into any opponents while trying to find each other."

"That is a problem, running into an opponent or even two or three of them will be troublesome. If we run into a team then there's only one option, escape. If it's someone you know then be sure to make sure it's actually them and not someone in a henge. There's also the chance of someone henging into one of us, in which case we need to find a secret word."

The two girls looked at Dante with their eyebrows raised in disbelief, "He...said something smart again..."

Dante growled out, a tick mark appearing by his temples, "I always say something smart. This is no time to be kidding around you two. We need to find a password or phrase, something easy for us to remember."

Miki frowned, her eyes panning over to the team in front of them. They were all wearing tan clothing and all male. The tallest one had spiky gray hair and the other two had short black hair pulled into spikes. All of them had their forehead protectors on their right bicep.

_It doesn't seem like their listening but still we should be careful, from the look of their headbands they're from Kusagakure. I don't know a lot about the techniques of Kusagakure so if they hear our password and henge into us they have the chance of taking one of us out from surprise. _

Miki smirked and pulled out bandages from her pouch, handing them out to her teammates, and spoke louder than she should've, "What about when we see each other one of us says 'Konnichiwa' and the other one says 'Oyasuminasai'?"

Dante raised an eyebrow once he grabbed the bandage from her, "Ah, yes that works."

Kieko smirked, "You're always the dependable one, Miki."

Miki grinned, giving them a thumbs up, "Of course!"

* * *

It took the jounin only a few minutes to scatter the genin, not a single one being within a mile of another.

"Man, this forest really is huge." Spoke a lonely Fu. All around her bugs buzzed as they flew close to her before flying or jumping quickly away. Fu shrugged and continued walking through the forest.

_They must feel you inside me. _

_**Oh? Well I guess I'm the Queen of Bugs. **_

Fu giggled, "Queen? So you're female?"

_**I'm a demon, does it really matter what gender I am?**_

Fu smiled but before she could speak she heard a loud crunch behind her.

She turned quickly, pulling out a kunai from seemingly nowhere. She turned to see nothing but her guard didn't drop.

_Only twenty minutes in and I'm already found? _

"Oh what do we have here?!"

Fu turned her head to the side, watching from the corner of her eye as a man landed behind her. He looked to be in his late teens and was wearing a headband from Iwa and wore a red long sleeve shirt and pants.

_Iwa Genin huh? I haven't heard anything about this one, I'm supposed to watch out for the solo kunoichi from Iwa. _

"Are you sure you want to fight me? It won't end well ya know."

The man grinned and stepped forward, twirling a kunai in his right hand, "You're right, it won't end well, for you that is!" He jumped forward, completely oblivious to Fu's sigh.

_This will be quick._

* * *

Kurotsuchi frowned and looked down at her map, apparently since she was alone she was able to head directly to the coast but first had to do one thing.

_Get two more pieces of a map from another team. _

She sighed and jumped into the air, landing on a tree and jumping forward, instead finding herself stuck in place. She gasped and looked down to see the soles of her feet stuck in what looked like sap.

_Sap?! _

She bent down and tugged hard on her right leg, barely getting the sap to budge.

_Damn it! How can this stuff be so sticky?!_

Kurotsuchi bugged on more time, tugging on her leg so hard that when she got her foot off the sap she fell back. Luckily she did in time before a blur of black appeared with a glint of metal.

Her eyes widened as she balanced herself on her left foot, pulling out shuriken and turning as far as she could so glare at the girl wearing full black with spiky brown hair pulled into a ponytail. She wore a Takigakure forehead protector.

_A Taki Genin? I am not being killed by a Taki Genin!_

The girl jumped forward, brandishing her tanto, placing herself from behind Kurotsuchi. Kurotuchi tried to throw her shuriken but all of them missed horribly.

_Shit, she's in my blindspot!_

"Ochiba Kire."

Another black blur appeared, racing past Kurotsuchi and the other girl. The other girl's eyes widened and she passed Kurotuchi, hitting the trunk of another tree and slumping to the ground, landing in a heap.

The black blur landed against the trunk of another tree, laughing as he saw his friend's predictament.

"You didn't see the sap before you jumped? The trunk is the only part you can touch, Kuro."

Kurotsuchi glared, clenching her fists, "My name is Kurotsuchi! Kurotsuchi! Not Kuro!"

Ryo smiled, tapping his katana against his shoulder, "Seeing as how I just saved your life I think I can call you whatever I want."

"Key word there being think!"

Ryo shrugged and crouched, aiming himself towards the branch she was standing on, "Might want to brace yourself, Kuro."

Her eyes widened, "What?! No no no-"

"Mokuhon Kire!"

* * *

Dante sighed as he ran throw the forest, holding a kunai in his left hand.

_It feels like I'm being followed but by a distance, I could probably see them if I used my Seijingan, well that's a big if. Unfortunately I wasn't able to learn how to use it too much. Mom really trained me to the bone though..._

He continued running, distantly hearing battles and cries for help. One of which sounded pretty familiar.

Dante's eyes widened and he immediately turned to the right, not braking as he turned, and increased his speed.

_For someone like her to have trouble with someone must mean it's a team or at least two people. I'm not too far but I have to lose this person tailing me! Damn it. _

Dante's eyes flashed blue for just a second, _Guess I'll get rid of him then._

Dante stopped running and stumbled forward, pretending to trip and drop his kunai. As he fell he reached for the kunai, at that moment someone, a boy wearing full black with a Takigakure Forehead Protector appeared behind him and stabbed forward, the blade of his kunai passing through Dante's body. His body blurred before disappearing completely.

"Clone Jutsu?!"

Dante jumped out from the bushes, jumping behind his opponent with his right leg stretched out to his side. Spinning in mid air he kicked his opponent's neck, sending him spinning to the right. Dante landed and jumped forward, slamming his fist into the man's stomach, following up with a spin kick to his chin, and ending it with a palm strike to his chest.

"Ryuugon Rendan!"

The boy fell back, falling against a tree, his brown eyes closing as he was knocked unconcious.

Dante sighed, shaking his wrists before turning and running forward, growing worried as he no longer heard her cries for help.

_I can't be too late!_


	15. Episode 15 More than One, Two Monsters!

Kikiyo sighed as she walked through the forest, wincing her eyes every so often as the beams of light shined through the tree leaves and into her eyes.

She had heard some fighting to the sides of her but at the moment decided to stay out of the fights as long as she could. She had a gut feeling that she'd just walk into something she couldn't win against.

_With my luck I'd likely run into the "Monster" genin I heard one of the jounin cry about. _

She made it three more steps before she walked into a small clearing filled with broken trees and what appeared to be a pile of groaning bodies.

Kikiyo's eyes widened and she instinctively took a step back while pulling out a kunai, "W-What the hell is this?!"

"Oh are you next?"

Kikiyo's eyes widened and she turned to her side to see a girl with dark skin and yellow hair inches away from her.

Kikiyo jumped back, her back resting against a tree as she narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"Hi I'm Fu! Genin from Takigakure. What's your name?"

Kikiyo kept her eyes narrowed and prepared to cast a jutsu, "How many people are there?"

Fu frowned and tapped her chin, "That's a hard question. I'm not too sure but in Takigakure there's around a couple hundred. Or more. Or less." She pouted, "I'm not too sure."

Kikiyo sighed in irritation, "I meant in that pile right there."

Fu smiled and snapped her fingers, "Oh! That's easy! Fifteen!"

Kikiyo's narrowed eyes widened and if it wasn't for the tree behind her she would've taken another step back, _If my calculations were correct I counted 135 people at the beginning of the second round, meaning 45 teams. If she beat fifteen then that means she took out a total of three teams. Does she have her teammates hiding in the trees or something? An ambush? If so then that at least puts me in a better position since I can avoid a confrontation against three opponents with average skills but if she did it all herself then that makes her an opponent with skills far above mine. _

"And did you do this all yourself?"

Kikiyo made sure to watch her body langauge as she answered, ready to catch any lies.

"Yup."

Kikiyo felt a drop of sweat roll down her face, _Damn, so it's that way. How the hell does Taki have such a strong genin? From what I've heard there ninja are only ninja in name and not skill. There's only a few mentionable ninja to ever come from Taki and that was years and years ago. _

"All of them were pretty weak, even the people from the major villages. I didn't even have to use any ninjutus."

_And she did all this without ninjutsu! It's pretty safe to say if I can't get away my chances of losing this second stage is high. The only way I can get away is if I surprise her with my Ice Release but I can't use it outright. And if I do I need something faster than Winter's Breath and something not as forward as Ice Gatsuga. Damn, I only have five Ice Release techniques at the moment. Considering that she did all this with just taijutsu I need to gain distance, meaning I need to use something mid to longe range. However out of my four Ice Release techniques Two of them are close distance, one of them I need to stay still for, and the last one is purely defensive. My Ice Shuriken technique would be of little help as well due to the minimum damage and the chances that she'll dodge. She's also fast as she got into my space earlier without me even sensing her presence. All in all I have a twenty percent chance of getting away, ten percent chance of winning, twenty percent chance of dying, and fifty percent chance of losing with my life intact. _

"Are you going to say or do something or are you just going to stand there all day?"

Kikiyo narrowed her eyes, "I apologize, I am merely pondering on my chances here."

Fu smiled, "How are they?"

"Not good. But oh well, we Konoha shinobi always tend to deny the chances."

Fu shrugged and crouched down, "You seem stronger than the others so can we hurry this up?"

Kikiyo nodded and crouched down as well, "Of course."

Fu smiled and launched herself forward, her eyes full of excitement, "Great!"

Kikiyo crouched lower and just as Fu was close jumped into the air and landing behind her. Without a moment's pause she launched herself forward, shocking Fu.

_She's running? No, she's trying to make this more fun!_

Fu grinned, "Great! You know how to make things fun!"

* * *

"Of all the people to be meet up with it I wasn't expecting it to be you."

May smiled, "Not like it's a bad thing, right Kieko?"

Kieko nodded as the two of them walked through the forest, "Not at all, in fact I'd rather be with you than some of the others I know."

The two of them had met up quickly after the test and had decided for a truce until they met up with their teammates.

Kieko sighed under her breath sadly however, despite her luck of finding a teammate instead of an enemy, _Why couldn't I meet up with Dante? Some alone time would've been nice._

May smirked, "I could almost hear your thoughts just now. You anted some alone time with Dante right?"

Kieko didn't say anything and instead looked away but not even a second later her tanish white skin became a deep red with steam rising from her ears.

Miki laughed, "I th-"

Before she could finish what sounded like a giant explosion sounded out, followed by a large gust of wind that blew back the trees.

May and Kieko brought their hands up quickly, blocking the wind from their eyes.

_What the hell is that?!_

After a minute the wind died down and the two lowered their arms.

Kieko was the first to recover, "W-What was that?"

May frowned, "I don't know but it's right in front of us."

The two of them pulled out kunai, cautiosuly walking forward and pearing through the bushes.

Kikeo gasped, her eyes widening and her hands trembling, "N-No way."

For a thirty foot radius there was a large crater, the trees broken around them. In the middle of the crater was a tall man, looking to be about fifteen, with long white hair and dark red eyes. He wore a long sleeve black shirt and black ANBU pants. On his back was a katana that was four feet long and two inches wide.

However that's not what gained Kieko's attention.

In the man's right hand, suspended in the air and hanging limply as if dead, was a genin with brown hair, tan skin, and with a four foot long thin scroll on his back. He was covered in blood and his left arm seemed to be broken in several places.

The man turned his head, looking up to see May and Kieko, "Hm."

May gulped, bringing up her kunai defensively, "Kieko, pull yourself together."

The genin in the man's hand shook as he weekly reached up to grasp the arm with his good arm.

"Kieko...run away! This man...this man is a demon!"

The man smirked and lifted him up higher, his grip tightening, "Oh? Demon now? You Kohaku Shinobi are quick to judge."

The man lifted his arm a final time before throwing the genin, his arm becoming a blur and the genin seemingly disappearing. In the next second a loud crack was heard and the two girls turned their heads to see the genin now slumped against a tree more than fifty feet away, the tree broken and barely standing straight. The genin didn't move a single muscle and from were they were standing it appeared as if he wasn't even breathing.

Kieko's eyes widened, "TATSUYA!"

The man smirked, turning around completely to show them his forehead protector that was around his left thigh.

"Name's Kenki Akuma, Kumogakure shinobi."


	16. Episode 16 Dante's Week Training!

Dante fell back against a tree, panting heavily as he slumped to the ground. In front of him were two genin, both knocked unconcious.

"Thank you Dante, I don't think I would've survived that."

Dante turned his head up to look at Kira, she was bleeding from her wrists but was fine besides that.

When Dante had found the source of the scream he had found Kira being bound on the ground, the two male genin holding her down while they tried to torture her. They only got to the wrists before Dante attacked them.

The fight lasted longer than Dante thought it would but the two genin proved stronger than normal genin.

"It's fine, if I was any later you could've been more hurt." Dante sucked in a much needed breath before pulling himself up, "We need to get moving, I don't want to be here when they wake up."

Kira nodded, "Okay. Before that I need to go grab their maps, the more we take the less teams getting passed this stage."

Dante nodded, "Good idea."

_If I used my Seijingan that fight would've been a lot easier. Unfortunately I can't use it here._

* * *

Tsubaki and Dante stood in the middle of a dojo, the two of them wearing training clothing. Tsubaki had her hands behind her back and was at the far other side of the dojo.

"Okay, I'll be teaching you how to further your skill with your Seijingan. We're going to start with the Remember ability." Tsubaki pulled out two wooden swords from behind her back, "We will be sparring using theses to help your eyes develop. When Okami was growing up he practiced by having his friends attack him."

Dante nodded, "Really? That seems a bit much, considering he was friends with Hiruzen Sarutobi."

Tsubaki smiled and lifted the one in her left hand to her shoulder, "I don't think there's any training method that was too much for him." Tsubaki grinned and threw forward the wooden sword, "Catch!"

Dante's eyes widened and involunitary went from brown to blue, golden specks scattered throughtout the black around the blue, in the middle of the blue was a golden slit and next to it were two golden diamonds.

Immediately his vision changed and the blue sword flying towards him became outlined in blue. Acting quickly Dante turned to the side and as the sword flew past him he reached forward and grabbed onto the hilt, turning immediately to heft the sword up in defense.

The moment he turned however his mother was in front of him, slicing down.

Dante gasped out and lifted the sword up, blocking the slice but being pushed down from the force.

_What?! I knew Mom was strong, she is one of the Seven Ninja Demons but this is almost insane! _

Tsubaki grinned and reached back with her other hand to pull out a wooden tanto from her obi.

Dante's eyes widened and in the next second the wooden tanto was pressed against his throat.

"You're dead." Tsubaki smiled and backed up, "Let's go again."

Dante nodded and stepped back as well, lifting the sword up once again, "Hai!"

Tsubaki jumped forward, slicing down and causing Dante to block it once again. The next second Tsubaki reached back and stabbed forward with the tanto.

Dante's eyes widened as the tanto became outlined in blue, the blue extending until it stopped at his throat.

_This is the Remember ability!_

Dante turned his head, the tanto passing his throat. Dante jumped to the side, allowing Tsubaki sword to follow through with her cut but before the sword even hit the ground she cut up and to the side, knocking into Dante's chest and sending him in the air.

Tsubaki quickly turned and grabbed onto his shirt, causing him to jerk in the air.

"That was fun." She smiled her motherly smile, "We have a whole weak to do this too!"

Dante gulped in unhidden fear, "Y-Yay?"

It took four days to be able to use his Remember ability well enough to be able to survive an hour of Tsubaki's sparring.

Four days later-

Tsubaki jumped forward, cutting down with her sword like she had been doing the last hundred spars. Dante, instead of blocking it, jumped forward and dodged to the side as she turned her downward slash into a sideward cut. Dante jumped into the air just as her sword cut where he was just a second before. He landed on the ground just as she finished through with her cut, immediately turning it around to cut to the side again.

Dante brought up his sword to block it, the moment the two swords connected she pulled out the wooden tanto to stab him but before she could even pull it out all the way he dropped to the ground, dodging the stab and bringing up his sword to press against her stomach.

Tsubaki grinned and stepped back, allowing Dante to get up.

"That was great, you learned through all of our spars and deduced the best way to catch me by surprise. Good job. And with this ends your Remember training."

Dante sighed as he took a breath, "Thank God, that was hard." Dante turned around and started walking away, "I'm going to go find Nanashi-sensei to work on my ninjutsu-"

Before he could finish that sentence the wooden tanto impaled the door, the wood covered in blue chakra.

"I'm doing that too." He turned around fearfully to see his mother covered in a red aura.

Tsubaki smirked, "We're going to master the second part of your Remember ability, the no hand signs!"

Dante gulped and turned around, setting the sword against the ground, "Got it...I only know two element ninjutsus and the Clone Technique."

Tsubaki raised an eyebrow, "Just the three? Well then. What's your strongest?"

"That would be my Raikoken."

She nodded, "Kurogane told me about that, the C Rank ninjutsu that creates a sword made of lightning chakra and upon detenation it causes a dome of lightning chakra. I've had an idea on that jutsu. What's the other one?"

"It's Lightning Blaze jutsu."

Tsubaki nodded once more, rubbing her chin, "Hm. In three days...in three days I'll be able to strengthen those two jutsus." She smirked and the red aura returned, "I'll make you a chunnin, test or no!"

* * *

Kikiyo raised an eyebrow as she turned her head to see Fu chasing after her, a large smile on her face as if she was enjoying the chase.

_This is getting tedious! I'm just a little faster than her and that's all that's keeping me in front of her. If I trip even once it's all over. _

Kikiyo moved to jumped but before she was off the ground a large explosion was heard, causing her to widen her eyes.

_Perfect! If I am able to distract her with other people that'll help me get away! Perect!_

She jumped forward, increasing her speed as much as she possibly could.

"TATSUYA!"

Tatsuya was crumbled on the ground against a barely standing tree, his chest not even moving from their viewpoint.

Kenki Akuma grinned and looked up at them, "Two girls now? Alright, please do feel free to run, I love the chase."

May narrowed her eyes, taking a slow step back while reaching into her back pouch. She turned her head but not her eyes and whispered as quietly as possible.

"Kieko, the moment I use this you run and get that guy. Take him as far away as possible. I'll hold him off until then."

Kieko gulped as she evaluated the situation herself.

_Tatsuya was Dante's equal, the two of them the Rookies of the Year, and yet this man beat Tatsuya so easily! I can't just leave May to him!_

Kieko clapped her hands and whispered back, "If I can just touch him we'll both have enough time to grab him and go. I won't leave you here."

May nodded and bit her thumb, a trail of blood slowly flowing out, "Alright. You know, I don't think you've ever seen my technique huh?"

Kenki sighed, "HURRY UP! I don't have all day you know!"

May grinned and pulled a small scroll from the pouch, opening it and slamming it on the ground, the rest of it unraveling.

"Hiden Jutsu, Myakuraku!"

The pouch exploded in smoke and covered the two girls from view.

Kenki raised an eyebrow, "Seriously? That won't work!"

"Don't know..."

Kenki's eyes widened as dozens of chains shot through the smoke, rushing towards Kenki who was forced to jump back to dodge them.

"Until you try!"

Kenki turned his head to see Kieko behind him, her arms encased in a purple energy.

"Shuji Hiden Jutsu, Kyumakai!"

Kenki lurched forward as he was hit in the back, his whole body being encased in purple chakra. He stumbled forward and moved to catch his fall...

...But stumbled into a pit of fire instead.

Kenki's eyes widened as he looked around, the whole area being encased in fire, large intimidating figures in the back hefting pitchforks above their horned heads.

"WHAT?!" Kenki growled and tried to move but he looked down to see chains holding his legs and wrists.

His eyes widened as he was thrown into the air, his vision becoming clear as he came to the declusion of what had just happened.

"GENJUTSU!"

Kieko grinned as she looked up to see him held up in chains, "How long can you hold him May?"

May shrugged, "No idea. He isn't strugling right now so I should be able to hold him here for a good while!"

Kieko nodded and moved to Tatsuya but the moment she reached him she heard laughter.

"These chains...these chains are weak!" Kenki flexed his muscles and sparks of flame appeared around him before the chains caught fire.

May's eyes widened as the flames soared down the chains and onto her scroll, setting it aflame. The moment the scroll became ashes so did the chains and Kenki fell to the ground.

May's eyes widened and in the next second Kenki stood in front of her, raising his hand to the side. May gulped and Kieko turned around to see her flying through the air the next second.

Kieko's eyes went wide, "MAY!"

Kenki turned his head to her, his eyes narrowing in irritation, "You're next."

Kieko turned on her feet quickly, rushing through hand signs, "Fire Style, Fireball Juts-"

She felt a tug on her back and she fell back, the next second several shuriken hit the ground where she had been seconds before.

She gulped and turned to see Tatsuya sitting up, his arm holding the back of her shirt, "Tatsuya?"

Tatsuya coughed and shakingly stood up, "Get that girl, I know his technique. I may be half dead but I can fight him better than two people with no clue of his technique."

Kenki grinned, "So you're still alive?! Good!"

Tatsuya smirked and took a shaky step forward, "L-Like you can take me out!"

Kenki took a step forward, sparks of fire appearing around his arms, "This will end you! Fire Style, Co-"

"OI!"

Kenki's eyes widened and he turned to face a fist. Kenki fell back, stumbling to catch himself before looking up to his attacker.

Tatsuya's eyes widened once he saw her, "It's you!"

Fu's own eyes widened, "You? W-Why are you here?"

Kieko may have just been seeing things but she could swear the newcomers cheeks were a dull red.

_So Tatsuya likes foreigners huh? _

"May!"

Kieko turned to see May being held up by Kikiyo, worry clear in the blue haired girl's eyes, "May wake the hell up!"

May groaned and cracked an eye open before sighing and closing it, "I never want to wake up and see you first thing again...it's kind of weird."

Kenki growled as he looked around, "Damn it! Doesn't anyone realize that I'm trying to kill you people!"

Fu raised an eyebrow at him, "So you did this to him then?"

Kikiyo turned to the girl, _Her tone...it's completely different than before._

Kenki grinned, "I did. He your boyfriend or something?"

Fu's eyes narrowed and her eyes seemed to change from orange to green and back again the next second, "I don't like those who enjoy bringing others pain." She cracked her knuckles and smirked, "I'm going to take you down!"

* * *

Dante leaned against a tree, Kira looking back at him in concern.

"You okay? Those two genins were really strong then?"

Dante shook his head and continued on, "No, it's limiting yourself that hurts the most. With the training I took those two were nothing."

Kira raised an eyebrow, "Psh, yeah right. What kind of trainer wouldn't let them use what they taught them?"

"My mother and I'm not allowed to use it because I'd rather not have to be responsible for people's deaths."

Kira's attitude took a turn, "Y-Your mother? You...You mean you trained for a week with Tsubaki Ryuugon, the woman who fought against the Raikage in the war, the woman who can summon the mythical dragons?!"

Dante frowned, "I only have one moth-"

He cut off, feeling like a knife cut through his heart.

_That isn't right. I have two. Shiori Kyouran, my biological mother who died saving me and then Tsubaki Ryuugon, the woman who raised me as if I was her own. _

"Dante? You alright?"

Dante sighed and shook his head, "No, not really. But don't worry, I'll talk it out with Kieko later."

Kira nodded, "I-I get what you're saying there but...if you're going through something then I can help too. I know you don't like me as much as you like Kieko, not nearly enough, but still. If something is bothering you it can lay on your mind, and that's dangerous for us ninja."

Dante raised an eyebrow, "Since when did you become such a listener? If I remember correctly you were always focused on that 'Pass that Kunai' game."

Kira nodded and turned around to continue walking, Dante slowly following after, "Did you know that when I was growing up I would hang around Yori Atsushi and his team. They would teach me things that I still remember to this day. Kurogane taught me the that life wasn't just about living, it was the things you did. Alice taught me that being a kunoichi meant rougher times ahead but a strong kunoichi never backs down. And Yori...Yori taught me that 'Pass that Kunai' game. It was something simple, something so incredibly dangerous but it taught me a lot of things. It taught me how to perfect my kunai throwing and how to calculate where it would land, it also taught me how to catch a kunai by the blade without getting cut." Kira smiled, "Yori is my precious someone, without him by my side I would have no idea on how to go on. Do you get what I'm trying to say here?"

_If I remember right Yori is fifteen, huh...so Kira likes him like that huh?_

"Not at all."

Kira sighed, "Maybe you will someday but until then I'll just tell you this. Don't be afraid to open up, there will always be someone willing to listen."

Dante nodded, "You know, I already know that."

Kira grinned and shrugged, "Doesn't hurt to have a reminder."

Dante nodded but didn't reply.

"Is everything ready?"

Uindo nodded, "Yes. The moment this day ends we're to prepare and when the sun comes back up it's when you spring your trap."

Daichi grinned and cracked his knuckles, "Good! It's time for me to have my debut!"


	17. Episode 17 The Iwa Girl and Leaf Boy!

"Ryo, you're great at Kenjutsu but you need to expand your skills."

Ryo raised an eyebrow as he turned to Kurotsuchi, "And you know this how?"

She sighed, "Well, from the fight against Iwao you didn't use anything other than kenjutsu. Do you even know what your primary chakra type is?"

At the moment Kurotsuchi and Ryo were walking through the forest, after helping her escape the tree trunk the two had been walking for what felt like hours and not running across a single team.

The nervous look on his face was enough of an answer she needed, "I have two, Water and Earth." Kurotsuchi's eyes widened in excitement, "You know, I may just have some of the chakra paper in my pack!" She grinned and turned to Ryo, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him roughtly, "Do you know what this means?! If you have Water then I can teach you some jutsus! If you had Earth it'd be a bit harder since I only know one Earth jutsu."

Ryo gulped, _She's scaring me right now..._

"Ryo?"

Ryo blinked, realizing he was spacing out, "Oh, sorry Kuro. Yeah that'd be nice, but let's try that once we get to some shelter alright? I'd hate to be ambushed in the excitement."

Kurostuchi nodded and awed in realization, "AH! That's smart!"

Ryo nodded and took a step back to escape Kurotsuchi's iron grip. Kurotsuchi tiilted her head to the side in mild confusion before walking forward.

Ryo shrugged and walked forward, his pace allowing him to catch up easier.

* * *

Flashback

"Mom, I know this seems weird but I have a question."

Masuya turned away from the kitchen counter, stopping at slicing the vegetables to look down at her daughter.

"How can that be weird? You're a growing girl, it'd be weird if you didn't have any questions."

Kurotsuchi's cheeks warmed and she scratched her cheek, "Is Dad here?"

Masuyo shook her head, "Nope, that loudmouth isn't here right now. He's off doing something stupid again."

Her daughter nodded and leaned against the counter, "Well it's about one of my friends from Kohaku and Konoha."

Masuyo's reaction was instant. She turned, squatted down, and grabbed Kurotsuchi by her shoulders in an iron hard grip.

"You're in love!"

Kurotsuchi's face became as red as humanly possible, "WHAT?! No! I was just going to ask if it's even allowed to be friends with someone from another village!"

Masuyo narrowed her eyes, "Liar. You already know the answer for that! Now tell me, is it Dante or Ryo?"

_As far as I could tell if I liked Dante I'm sure Kieko would kill me. _

"I-I-It's...okay fine! I've just been...I've just been feeling useless lately. I need to get stronger if I want to catch up to him."

Masuyo raised an eyebrow and stood up, pulling her hands away, "Huh? Oh that's easy. If it's something like that I'll teach you a few extra things." Masuyo smirked, "I can't wait to see that boys face when you show him up at the chunnin exams!"

* * *

Ryo and Kurotsuchi continued walking until the sun began to set. Finally they found a small cave just big enough for them to sit side by side, the roof covering them enough to block them from any cold winds.

"Alright, just let me unseal my backpack and I'll look through it!" Her eyes gleamed as if the idea of teaching him any jutsu was the best idea ever.

Ryo however just sighed, "You don't have to teach me anything you know, who knows we could end up fighting each other later on in this exam. Why give me something that'll help me beat you in that scenario?"

Kurotsuchi sighed and stopped opening her scroll, looking over at him with a small smile, "You're really stupid you know? Even if we do fight each other why would I want it to be easy to begin with? But...But I don't want to fight you."

He frowned and turned to her, "Really? That's unfortunate. I want to fight you." He grinned and looked back outside the cave to watch the sun finally making way for the night, "Out of everyone here I want to fight you the most."

She gulped as she felt her cheeks warm up and she turned her head away, trying her best to hide it from Ryo, "W-Why?"

"Because you're my friend and I lack any sort of rival." He sighed, "You're strong, really strong. Back home when Kikiyo wants to train she goes to her mom and when May wants to she goes to another genin named Lee. The only time we really train together is when it's team exercises or our sensei is teaching us all something new. I usually train by myself, I've gotten a few pointers in kenjutsu by Hayate-sensei but everything else I've learned from scrolls my mother left me, or at least I think is my mother."

"You think is your mother? What do you mean?"

He sighed under his breath, _Damn, let that slip. _

"Well...I never met my father or mother. I have absolutely no idea who they really were. All I know is that my mother's name was Koji, don't know her last name but all I know was that she was a kunoichi. I was just found one day at Konoha's gates wrapped in a bundle with a couple scrolls next to me. It seems like I can only open the scrolls when I possess a certain amount of chakra. I've opened up everything until the chunnin level scrolls and with each one is new information. So far I've worked out that she wasn't a kunoichi from Konohagakure or Kohigakure and that her name was Koji. She named me after her brother who was killed during the last war. Oh and that she was the best weapon master of her village who made this sword and tanto that I have with me now."

Kurotsuchi nodded as she looked down to look at his katana, "I'm glad."

Ryo raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Glad?"

She smiled and looked up at him, "I'm glad you're able to talk about this kind of stuff with me."

His eyes widened an for once he felt his once cheeks warm, "Kuro?"

**"EARTH RELEASE, GRAND EARTH LION PACK!"**

A minute went by after the two had heard the loud male voice. Silence in the entire forest, not even a bird chriping to ruin it. The silence didn't last forever however as the ground started to rumble and the crack of thunder sounded out above them.

It started to rain and the two watched on as the ground cracked in four places.

Ryo grabbed his katana and Kurotsuchi pulled out a kunai, getting ready to cast a jutsu if the need arose.

"What's happening?"

She frowned, "No idea."

The ground shot out, four blurs jumping out of the ground, baring their rocky fangs.

The two of them gulped as four lions made out of brown earth began to surround the two genin.

"That's an Iwa technique! But there isn't any genin in Iwa who know that!"

Ryo unsheathed his katana, the silver gleaming in the rain, "Well someone does and they are obviously pretty good at it. So, do we run?"

The four lions crouched down, ready to pounce, "No. We run and the moment we turn our backs we're done. We need to either take out the lions our find the castor and then take them out. Any ideas?"

"Well from the voice alone it sounded as if more than one person called it. And the voice was so loud it sounded like it sounded out throughout the forest. Which means that the person who cast the jutsu isn't in the forest or is using some technique to throw his voice. So most likely this is a test!"

She grinned and crouched down, ready to spring, "Then we take out the lions! I'll take the two on the left, you on the right!"

She was gone before he could even nod, already having jumped into the air above the two lions on the left. The other two lions turned to her, looking about to jump towards the airborn girl.

"Kenjutsu-"

Ryo appeared, his katana becoming a silver blur as he passed by the two lions, stopping in a crouch as he twirled his katana around before he sheathed it.

"Nitero!"

The two lions faltered as small chips of rocks started to fall of their shoulders before they turned to Ryo.

"That was supposed to work better."

He moved to attack once again just as Kurotsuchi screamed out, flying through the air as the clothing on her back ripped.

His eyes widened as he saw her land in a heap and he fought all of his impulses to rush over but he was then put on the defensive from all four of the lions.

He ducked, jumped, and dived to avoid their teeth and claws, not having enough time launch an attack of his own.

"RYO!"

Ryo faltered for just a second as he tripped on an upturned piece of earth, falling back with wide eyes.

One of the lions jumped forward, swiping its paw towards his head.

He quickly raised his katana to block but the power behind the swipe sent him flying, tumbling over the ground, his grip on his katana loosening and his sword skidding across the ground.

Ryo groaned as he rolled over to see Kurotsuchi still laying on the ground, her face masked in pain and her back covered in blood.

"Kuro!"

She groaned and reached her hand out towards him, an emotion he had hoped he wouldn't see in her eyes again.

_Fear. _

He had seen it only once before when Iwao had them hostage, the ropes allowing them to turn their heads to look into each others eyes. He had hoped he wouldn't see it again but it appeared the fates weren't to kind on him.

He gulped and crawled over to her, grasping onto her hand, "Looks like water jutsu doesn't work too well huh?"

She narrowed her eyes at him as best as she could, "N-No. I tried using my jutsus and even an explosive tag but it got wet in the rain. I...I thought the rain would strengthen my jutsus but water release is weak against rock...I'm sorry Ryo." She closed her eyes and gave him a sad smile, "I wanted you to become a chunnin with me."

Ryo's eyes widened and he felt something in his gut, something that felt akin to butterflies in his stomach, "Kurotsuchi..."

The four lions crouched down and jumped forward, their heavy feet thudding loudly against the ground.

Ryo pulled himself in front of Kurotsuchi and held his hands out to his sides.

_Huh...I'm acting like Nanashi-sama now..._

The lions jumped into the air, their teeth ready to bite down when they heard a voice yell out.

"Raioken!"

Ryo's eyes widened as a blur of blue and black raced by, cutting through the four lions in a straight row before small explosions of, what appeared to be, lightning chakra surrounded the cut lions.

The rain continued on and the blur stopped moving to show a boy holding onto a sword made of what looked like lightning.

"Ryo, Kuro, how are you guys?"

* * *

Dante was leaning up against the cave when Kira came through the trees. She looked tired and pissed off but otherwise fine.

Kurotsuchi was shaken up by after Ryo had helped her with her bandages she felt better and had quickly fallen asleep, trusting Dante and Ryo to watch out.

Ryo was aching but most of his attention was on Dante and his new technique.

The moment Kira came into the clearing Dante spoke up, his hand itching towards his kunai pouch, "Password!"

She sighed, a tick on her temples, "Leaves dance and the amber smirks in the Land of FIre, the old man splits to create."

Dante nodded, "Alright then. Hey Kira, meet Ryo."

Kira nodded towards him and walked forward, "Okay now, it's awesome to meet you and all but I want to go sleep and get this crap over with." She walked into the small cave and sat against the wall, not even bothering with Kurotsuchi who slept next to her, "Night!"

She was out the next second, leaving the two boys to themselves.

"Dante, that jutsu you used."

Dante turned to look down at Ryo who was leaning up against the wall closest to Kurotsuchi, "Yeah, it was the same one I used to take out that Centipede summon."

* * *

Flashback

_Iwao groaned and shakily stood up, raising his hands, "Damn it all!" He flashed through hand signs before biting his thumb and slamming it on the ground where a seal sprayed out around his hand, "Summoning Jutsu!"_

_A giant cloud of smoke appeared around Iwao, completely blocking him from view. Dante raised an eyebrow before going through hand signs, raising his chakra levels._

_To think he still had enough chakra left for a summoning...I guess we'll have to finish him off ourselves now, Dante thought as he looked at the huge Centipede. _

_After a few seconds the smoke fell away to reveal a large, twenty foot long, moldy green centipede. The centipede shook as Iwao patted it on it's back, "Go get them, Mukade-sama!"_

_The centipede nodded and rushed forward on it's many legs, snapping it's large jaws as it neared Dante._

_Dante sighed as he looked up, quickly pulling the dagger out of his pouch and adding chakra to it._

_Hope this works. _

_Remembering the feeling he gets from using lightning jutsus he tried the same by sending lightning chakra to his right hand where it was absorbed by the dagger._

_The centipede seemed to roar as it's jaws neared Dante's head._

_However, before the jaws could pierce Dante's head, it stopped. Iwao blinked in confusion before gasping out as a spear of lightning emerged from the Mukade's back._

_The centpide roared in pain, shaking around before falling on it's back, its legs twitching. The spear of lighning disappeared to reveal a panting Dante holding onto the dagger with sparks of lightning dancing around the blade._

_"Damn...man this dagger sure takes chakra..." He gulped in a breath, "That took way too much chakra but eh, the result was worth it."_

_Kikiyo gaped as the centipede disappeared in a puff of smoke, "W-W-" She gulped, "What the hell?! You just took out a boss summon with one move! Why didn't you use that move earlier?!"_

_Dante groaned weakly as he fell on his butt, "Haha, sorry Kikiyo! I would've if I could but I just came up with that move!" He fell on his back with a sigh, "I'm tired now..."_

* * *

"But that jutsu exhausted your chakra wells and didn't cause an explosion but that one did?"

Dante nodded and turned away, "I refined it but it still uses a lot of chakra. At first it was really simple, a lot of lightning chakra to increase the size and cutting power but it's different now. At full power I can cause a pretty good sized explosion with it but in the way I use it it's better. I use it to increase my speed, cutting power, and the explosion of lightning chakra is smaller. With that effect it cuts down on my chakra wells and makes it unique."

_That's as much information I'm giving on that. _

"Why are you so exhausted then?"

Dante sighed, "Came across a team about to...attack Kira. Had to take them all out, it took a good while. Not to mention the one guy who tried to ambush me at the beginning. Oh yeah then those lions that came after me and then you. Safe to say I'm dead tired."

Ryo nodded, "In that case I'll set some traps and let you go on to bed. I'll take first watch, I'll wake you up in three hours."

Dante nodded, "Alright then." Ryo got to his feet and pulled out a roll of steel wire as he moved into the trees.

Dante sighed and reached into a pouch, pulling out a small scroll and unraveling it. With a sigh Dante held up a hand sign and a single sleeping bag popped into existence.

He slipped inside and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to take over him the next second.


	18. Episode 18 Second Stage Part 2!

Flashback

Kenki clenched his fists as all but the brown skinned girl got away. She was glaring at him and her killing intent filled the air, something that almost made his skin crawl, almost.

"You're just going to let them go?! Look at them! All those maps they have! Take them out and there's more teams that can't pass!"

Fu fell into a stance, "You think I care? I can take you out right now and there's one less team I have to worry about. I already took enough teams out of comission that they won't bother me. Now let me tell you something. In my home village I have never once, not even ONCE, been treated kindly by anyone. And then he came into my life and even though it was just for a minute he was nice to me, for the first time in my life I was treated kindly." Fu's eyes softened and she smiled, a smile meant for someone other than him, "Now I'm going to kick your ass and pay him back!"

She shot forward, Kenki's eyes widening in surprise at her sheer speed.

Kenki brought up his hands to block, blocking her hits as they came like bullets.

Kenki stumbled back with pain in his eyes as he felt his bones seemingly shatter in his arms.

_What the fuck? Her punches are like steel! How can she possibly be this strong?!_

Fu grabbed onto Kenki's leg as he began to fell and threw him into the air, jumping up quickly afterwards. Kenki growled as Fu appeared above him, sending forward another valley of punches.

Kenki pushed off of her outstretched fist and flashed through hand signs, "Lightning Style, Wave of Emotion!"

He held up his hands until they were level with his neck and sent out several small bolts of lightning towards Fu. While they weren't as painful as his other jutsus they did their job.

Acting quickly Fu threw a shruiken towards them, most of the lightning being attracted towards the shuriken but the rest hitting her, causing her body to shake as she fell towards the ground with no way to catch herself.

Kenki smirked as he landed, going through hand signs at a comfortable pace as he walked forward until he stood above the spasming Fu.

"That's what you get for acting superior. There's no chance in hell for you so don't even bother!" Kenki grinned, "Fire Style, Dragon Fire Jutsu!"

Kenki threw his head forward, a massive bellow of flames enveloping the fallen Taki genin. Fu's eyes widened and she screamed as the flames covered her.

He sighed as he watched the flames slowly cook Fu, almost wishing he had a chair to better enjoy the spectacle.

For some reason she wasn't dead yet however, her eyes were wide and she was rolling around, trying to suffocate the flames but failing each time. It was strange to say the least, the last six times he had done this they weren't alive two minutes after the jutsu.

_Well I can't complain to much, this is too much fun!_

The only thing he liked more than watching her roll around in pain and fear was the sound of her ear piercing screams.

Unbeknown to him Fu was unconcious, the pain shutting down her mind but not the pain. At the moment Fu sat in the middle of a peaceful clearing, bugs of all kinds flying around or crawling in the grass. What was the most distinct however was the large bug cage in the center of the clearing holding the third most powerful Demon in existence.

While greatly resembling a beetle the demon had a blue armor-like exosceleton with a spike on each shoulder with slits below it and a skull-like helmet on its head. It had six legs, three on each side, with the blue armor covering all but the very ends where its green skin was seen. At the end of it's green abdomen was what looked like a large green stem that flowed out behind it, three orange wings on both sides of it where the stem met the abdomen.

"Hey Chomei, lend me some of your power would ya?"

The Seven Tailed Demon raised its head, an orange glow appearing in the slits where the eyes would be and its wings started to move so fast it almost created a humming noise.

"Kick his ass and then some, Fu!" Fu grinned as green chakra seemed out of the cage and onto her, completely enveloping her.

Fu smirked as her eyes glew a darker orange, the green chakra forming a cloak around her with two chakra spikes on her shoulders and head with one tail flowing out behind her.

Kenki's eyes widened as Fu slowly raised herself up, green chakra bubbling up over her skin and below the fire.

_What?!_

Fu's eyes narrowed as the green chakra formed a cloak, with a spike on her shoulders and head and a single tail. She smirked and swiped her hand to the side, the fire dissipitating as a bellow of wind pushing Kenki back.

Kenki narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists as he raised them to block the wind from hurting his eyes, _Damn it, this chakra! She's a Jinchuriki just like Yugito and Killer Bee!_

Fu almost laughed at his furious expression before leaning forward as if she was falling before she completely disappeared in a green blur.

Kenki coughed as a fist met his stomach, causing him to bend over it and cough saliva over the green chakra. While the green chakra looked safe enough the chakra felt so hot it felt as if he would burn if he touched it any longer.

Fu pulled her fist back, causing Kenki to stumble forward, his hands instinctively grabbing his stomach. Fu smirked and punched forward once again, her uppercut becoming a green blur as it slammed into Kenki's head.

Instead of the usual reaction however his head snapped up and instead of him flying into the air he exploded in a large sized dome of fire. Fu's eyes widened and she was pushed back, her cloak stopping the flames from hitting her but the shockwave pushing her back in a miniscule amount of pain.

_What the hell?_

Kenki grinned as he popped into existence behind her, holding up a kunai with an explosive tag wrapped around the handle, "Like it? I can see you're wondering what I just did but it won't be as simple as that." Kenki smirked as several others of him appeared, holding onto a single explosive kunai each, "Even with your cloak you won't be able to block this!"

Fu gulped as she prepared herself for pain.

_If I can just beat this jutsu..._

Kenki clenched his fists and jumped forward.

* * *

Present

Miki coughed as she leaned against a tree, doing her best to hide from the two Kumo shinobi who had snuck up on her. While they weren't anything special she had still been caught by surprise and dealt a blow that had sent her flying into a rock. The rock hurt more than the punch but the worse damage she had suffered was an aching back, most likely a cracked rib, and more so than anything she had suffered a bruised ego.

She had escaped the first day fairy well, only running into one person who was from Konoha, neither of them trusted each other enough to form a team but at the same time they had too much respect for their ties between the villages to attack each other. The only real challenge was the two lions made of rocks that attacked at night. It had taken several minutes but Miki destroyed them with only minor injuries.

At the moment she was hiding behind a tree, listening to the sounds around her to better locate her opponents. She let out a deep breath and closed her eyes. She only needed to wait for a minute before one of them messed up.

_Crack. _

Her eyes snapped up and she looked up to see one of them, a tall brown haired man with a thin mustache and lean muscles, wearing a black shirt and pants but with a white vest over his shirt that covered everything but his left shoulder and arm.

Miki smirked, "Found you."

His eyes widened as she jumped up, her right fist meeting the tree branch.

The Kumo genin's eyes widened before he smirked, "Idiot! DId you honestly expect to me able to break such a thick branch?!"

Miki's only response was to grab onto the branch and flip herself onto it behind him. He grinned and turned around, or tried to at least. His eyes widened and he looked down to see his shoes completely covered in sap, keeping him from moving.

Miki smirked once again, "You are an idiot. Why do you think we are called the Village Hidden in Amber? The forest seperating the Village's Gates and the ocean are covered in sap that will thicken when it senses chakra. While it won't eat the chakra it will hold onto it and never let go. There's only a few ways to get out of it and not even us genin know so before you complain about favortism or some crap remember that."

He gulped, his blue eyes looking around for his teammate, "T-Then you're an idiot as well! You jumped up here as well so now you're stuck as well!"

Miki shrugged, "Yeah I guess so, thankfully I'm just a clone so oh well." She sighed and turned her head to the side to see another Kumo genin jump into the air, pulling his right arm back with a kunai in its grasp to quickly end her, "Just out of curiosity..." She smirked, "Do you two know the range on an Explosive Tag?"

Their eyes widened and the explosive tag on the bottom of the branch lit up.

"Katsu."

* * *

Miki raised her hand quickly to block the bright light from reaching her eyes. She had been watching the showdown between her clone and the two Kumo genin from afar and had sighed in relief when the two took the bait.

She had only learned two new things before taking the exam and one of them, perhaps the most chakra taxing, was the Shadow Clone Technique. At the moment she was only able to summon two of them, one of them looking like it was at death's door however.

Miki looked at the area where the explosion had been for just a second longer before turning and walking away, inwardly jumping in joy that she had just stopped a team's chances of passing the second stage.

"You don't think that was too easy?"

Miki's eyes widened and in the next second she was thrown into a tree, the sap on the trunk quickly moving across her shoulders and waist.

_Damn it! Just my luck that I'd hit one of the trees with the sap on the trunk! _

The two kumo genin stood before her, large grins on their faces. While they had escaped the blast they hand't escaped all of it. Both of them seemed to favor a side and their clothes were singed and smoky.

"Oh? So even the trunks have the sap too?" The brown haired one stepped forward, "What do you think we should do, Yuji?"

Miki gulped as his grin turned from one of anger to...lust.

Miki's eyes widened as she came to the realization of what he had ment. She fearfully turned to the other one, hoping he would have some sense of honor.

Yuji frowned and cupped his chin. He was the same clothing as the other one but this one had his right arm and shoulder uncovered. He however had dark gray hair and dark red eyes, giving him a feirce appearance.

"Hm, I'd usually say let's just end her life here but after what she pulled I think we should do something more drastic."

He moved forward until he was right in front of her, looking down she realized he was twirling a kunai around his finger.

_No no no no no no! Please no! _Miki fought the urge to close her eyes, knowing the moment she closed them something would happen.

"So now you're silent?!" The other one smirked and walked forward, fisting Miki's shirt in his hand, "Not so cocky now are you?!"

Yuji smirked and trailed the tip of the kunai against her cheek, her eyes following it as she prepared herself for what seemed like the inevitable.

"I say we-"

Whatever he was going to say was cut off when a new genin made himself known. This one making his appearance by the heavy presence in the air, as if his killing intent was actually able to weigh down on people.

"Unforgivable."

The two Kumo shinobi turned to face the newcomer, their once confident appearances being replaced by fear.

Fuji Takumura reached down and grabbed his whip, holding the handle and grabbing the lash in his other as the wind at his feet started to spin around him, his eyes seemingly changing from their calm brown to a furious red. The scar under his right eye seemed to glow red as well.

Miki's eyes widened as she saw the aparent change in his personality.

_Fuji...Fuji snapped again! _

Fuji smirked and let go of the lash, the lash falling towards the ground before he whipped it behind him, the entire whip becoming enveloped in a swirl of blue and purple chakra.

"Your lives were forfeit the moment you touched her!"

* * *

Not even five minutes later the two Kumo genin were crumbled in awkward positions on the ground, Yuji with his right arm bent backwards at the elbow and the other one with his ankle bent to the side.

Fuji panted as he held his knees, his demeanor changing as his brown eyes took in the area. He sighed and walked forward until he was in front of Miki.

"I did it again didn't I?"

Miki's intense nod was the only reply she was able to give and he let out a deep breath, "Damn it, I'm sorry Miki...I know I promised everybody but...when I overheard what they were thinking about and the way your eyes looked..." He looked about ready to cry and he clenched his fists until his palms began to bleed, "I couldn't stand it!"

Miki nodded slowly, "T-Thank you Fuji..." She gulped and turned her head, not wanting to make eye contact, "I...please go..."

Fuji's eyes widened in an instant and his stomach felt as if it dropped into his shoes, "M-Miki?"

Miki clenched her eyes shut, "Please leave!"

Fuji took a few hesitant steps back, the tears he tried to hold back making their way down his cheeks, "B-But-"

"DAMN IT FUJI GO!"

He shakingly nodded and turned away, reluctantly walking away as his body shook from the sobbing.

Miki waited until he was out of eyesight until she raised her hands and slipped out of her shirt, now wearing a dark black undershirt, leaving behind her blue long sleeve. She gulped and fearfully looked down at the two Kumo genin before running away, tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

Dante snored softly as he felt someone start to poke him. He groaned and swatted the hand away, his snores increasing in volume.

Kurotsuchi sighed and took a few steps back, "Well, poking doesn't work. Ryo already tried the whole 'Kieko in a situation' tactic so that just leaves you, Kira right?"

The 'Kieko in a situation' tactic was Ryo's idea, he had mentioned something about Kieko in a bath house but that had only resulted in Dante's cheeks to get red and a few muttered words that had the two girls blushing and Ryo to have a minor nosebleed.

Kira nodded, still feeling awkward from the situation they had in the morning.

Kurotsuchi didn't take watch last night and Kira had taken the last watch and was in charge of waking up everybody. It was safe to say that a foreign girl waking her up sent her into battle mode, Kira had just barely escaped getting stabbed by a kunai.

Thankfully Ryo was quick enough to grab her to stop her from doing anything more. Kira's first opinion of Ryo when he woke up was that he looked tough and dense, something that was further proved when he asked why Kurotsuchi's face was red afterwards.

Kira sighed and walked forward, "Then there's only one choice." She leaned forward and calmly spoke into his ear, "I will tell your mother you've been slacking off."

The reaction was instant. Dante shot to his feet so quickly that he was nothing but a blur until he stopped. Kira fell back and scarmbled to her feet while Dante started panting and quickly messed up his hair, his eyes still having the fogged over expession in them.

"Look Mom! I've been training for a while now! Honestly!" Dante started taking deep breathes before he started looking around, "Where am I?"

Ryo sighed, "We've been trying to wake you up for an hour now, it's almost noon Dante."

Dante blinked as he fixed his hair, "Well I did use all of my chakra yesterday, don't blame me."

Kira frowned, "I'm sorry, you spent most of it helping me...if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be so tired."

To his credit Dante didn't merely tell her something different he raised his eyebrow and asked as nicely as he could.

"Are you honestly that stupid?"

Kira looked taken back before she gulped, "N-No...at least I don't think I am..."

Dante sighed and turned to Kurotsuchi, "Well it's nice to see you again, I'm sorry if we're imposing on you, well you and Ryo's private time."

While Ryo blushed Kurotsuchi just sighed, "Yeah yeah whatever, keep trying that and I'll tell your girlfriend what you said when you were asleep."

Dante's cheeks turned red and he turned away, "Well let's get a mov-" His eyes widened and he turned around, his eyes searching the forest for something."

His behavior put everyone on guard and Ryo reached down and grabbed his katana, "What's wrong?"

Dante gulped, "I could swear I just hear Miki call for me..." He narrowed his eyes and started walking towards the forest, "I'm going to go check it out. You three keep moving northeast, I'll catch up."

Kira nodded and spoke before the other two could question it, "Alright, if you come across us the password will be 'We hide in the shadows and strike when their backs are turned' and the response is?"

Dante smirked, "And we're gone before they know what hit them."

Kira grinned, "Go get her, Dante."

He was gone before she even finished her sentence.

Kurotsuchi frowned at the spot where Dante had been just seconds before, "You let him go off alone? What if he comes across someone strong?"

Kira shrugged and turned around, beginning to walk Northeast, "I truthfully believe he's one of the strongest people in this Chunnin Exam, if he comes across someone strong then he'll be even stronger than them. This whole time-"

She turned her head and smirked, "He's been holding back."


	19. Episode 19 Genin With a Plan!

Dante frowned when he notice the shirt sticking to the tree, two unknown boys laying unconcious on the ground by them.

_It's faint but I can sense her chakra, she must've been stuck on the tree here but that doesn't explain the two genin here. The bruises though...look they were done by a whip...so Fuji! This is his chakra here...and it's stronger than Miki's. Miki's fades away but Fuji's is still there so I'm better off finding him. But just in case..._

Dante turned behind him to look down at the two genin, "I'm better off tieing these two here, if I can't find Fuji I'll need to come back and question these two."

* * *

"Okay seriously, first that Kumo asshole and next stone lions?! If it wasn't for Kikiyo freezing them and May crushing them with her taijutsu we would've been toast!"

Keiko, Kikiyo, May, and Tatsuya were all sitting in a small hill in a circle with a fire between them. Tatsuya was wrapped in bandages from his neck down and a bandaid above his right eyebrow and left cheek under his eye.

The group of four all sighed in unison as they remembered the fight. At the moment Tatsuya was healing, albeit slowly, but he was able to walk now. May had only suffered minor bruising and slight chakra loss but otherwise fine. Kieko and Kikiyo however were fine and at the moment were the only two not looking as if someone had kicked their dog.

May sighed, "My strongest jutsu was beaten in an instant...I know only supplementary jutsus! Do you guys have any idea what it's like to not be able to fight by myself?!"

Tatsuya raised an eyebrow questioningly at her, "It's even worse being able to fight by yourself and having no chance in hell. If it wasn't for that Taki girl we all would've been taken out."

Kikiyo nodded, "That Taki girl took out three teams worth of genin just by herself, she's definitely one of the ones we have to look out for. I was only barely faster than her, if she caught me I would've been taken out as well."

Kieko nodded, "So on the list of genin to not come across there's that Kenki Akuma and then that Fu girl. Anyone else?"

Tatsuya frowned, "What about that solo Iwa kunoichi?"

The other three shook their heads, "No, she isn't as strong as the other two but she's definitely strong so don't go one on one unless you're ready for a fight. So there's only two that we can think of then, ones considered to be monsters?"

May nodded, "Yeah it seems lik-" Her eyes widened and she turned her head, "Make that three, there's a large chakra source to the west of here but it's somewhat familiar." She frowned, "Whoever it is is angry, it doesn't seem to be as strong as Kenki but it's easily stronger than us."

Before anyone could question her Kikiyo spoke up, "She's one of the best genin there is at sensing chakra, if she says she senses it then she isn't lying."

The other two turned to the direction that May was looking and tried to sense the chakra but to no luck.

"Well now there's three, Kenki,, Fu, and now whoever that is." Kieko sighed and buries her head in her hands, "If Dante was here we wouldn't have had such an issue with that Kenki."

* * *

Dante clenched his fists at his sides as he looked at Fuji who was leaning against a tree, this one thankfully without the sap.

"What did you just say?"

Fuji was curled into a fetal position as he leaned against the tree, his cheeks stained red from crying, "Please don't make me say it again..." He looked up to the Rookie of the Year and sighed, "I came across two genins who were about to do something to Miki...I snapped, beat them up and tried to help her but she wouldn't let me...so I did what she wanted and left, knowing her though she got herself out and got away as soon as possible. Now can you leave, I'd much rather wallow in self misery by myself."

Dante narrowed his eyes as he felt his chakra rise, "You're telling me that my sister was almost-" It was too hard to say and Dante closed his eyes as he willed his chakra to fall, "Look, I was with Kira but I took off to find Miki, come with me and once I find Miki I'll take you to Kira, I have a feeling that our other teammates found each other as well."

Fuji frowned, "You want me to come along, me, the person who wasn't able to stop those two genin from hurting your sister?!"

"You're good at sensing chakra right?"

Fuji's eyes widened before he nodded questioningly, "Y-Yeah, I can sense chakra pretty well, better than my sister at least."

Dante smirked, "Good, then close your eyes and sense my chakra."

Fuji nodded and closed his eyes. After several seconds he spoke up, "It's calm right now, it's just at your regular level, which is pretty impressive, it's stronger than me at my highest. Altough I was the runt of the class."

Dante nodded and closed his eyes, feeling the chakra well up in his eyes.

_Seijingan!_

His eyes swirled before the brown faded away to reveal dark blue with specks of gold scattered around, two small gold diamonds around his eye, and a black slit going through his eyes.

His chakra skyrocketed to his max, making the air on Fuji's arms to stand up straight, "If I honestly thought you did something wrong this would be the force I would unleash on you," He narrowed his eyes as Fuji trembled, "You understand, Fuji Takumura?"

Fuji gulped and shakingly nodded as Dante's eyes faded back into their normal color, his chakra plummeting back to its normal level, "If you understand that then follow me, Fuji."

Fuji nodded, "O-Okay, if you bring to where Miki's chakra fades I can probably track her from there..."

* * *

Dante and Fuji ran throughout the forest, not taking a chance to risk the sap on the branches. As they ran Dante tried to study one thing among many more important things. Ranging from the surrounding, any enemies that might appear, sap on the trunks, and traps that might have been laid out and yet one thing continued to ring in his mind.

"What is it about you that Miki likes so much?"

The question made Fuji tumble before falling face first into a small puddle of mud. He gasped out as he jumped to his feet, wiping the mud off of his red face which got redder by the second.

"W-WHAT?!" He gulped and looked away, scratching the back of his head, "D-Did she...Did she say something or was it like...written in a diary or something?"

Dante turned to him with eyes filled with something Fuji was too terrified to place, "If she did I haven't heard it or seen it. I'm asking because I saw her with you at the festival. She looked so happy to be with you, happier than she is when she's around Kieko and I."

Fuji raised an eyebrow, a small grin present on his lips, "Are you kidding me? She always compared people and things to you, I don't think she even realizes but to her...to her you're her hero. As for why she likes me, if she does at all, then I have no real answer for you. I'm only strong when I'm beyond pissed off and half the time I don't even realize what happened. And when I'm not pissed the only thing I can do are half assed genjutsu. She's so much better trying to date someone like Tatsuya, at least he's strong."

As much as he didn't want it and image of Miki and Tatsuya popped into Dante's head and he forced himself not to vomit at the thought, "Tatsuya...Tatsuya's not the right fit for Miki." Dante sighed and turned around and began to walk away, "You stopped something really bad for her, if not for you those two genin...they would've done something that we could never fix and if that happened I would never have forgiven myself."

Fuji gulped and began to walk again as well, not knowing what to say so instead he said nothing.

* * *

In minutes the two of them stood in front of the tree where Dante had tied the two genin, only to see that the tree was on it's side, only the stump of it still in the ground. There was a bundle of steel wire on the ground and three sets of footsteps heading north, only going ten feet before disappearing.

"It looks like their teammate found them and freed them." Dante frowned and walked towards the tree, crouching down to inspect the bottom of it, "It wasn't any blade that brought it down, it was something blunt but I have no idea what kind of weapon did this." Dante stood up and cupped his chin, "There's some faint chakra here but it fades out quickly." Dante turned his head to look at Fuji, "Would you be able to track it?"

Fuji shook his head, "Not unless you want me to find Miki. By the time we would get Miki the trace would be gone."

Dante sighed, "Damn, we'll go after Miki then. I woke up around noon and it took me an hour to find you and then around thirty minutes to come back here. That puts our time around 1:00 to 1:30 right?"

Fuji cupped his chin and looked up through the trees to see the sun, "From the sun I'd say you're around that time. The time limit for this stage was five days as well so if we make good time today, get miki, and then meet up with Kira it'll be a group of four-"

"-Six, she's with a friend from Konoha and Iwa."

Fuji raised an eyebrow, "Are they trustworthy?"

Dante nodded, "They are. A group of six would probably make us one of the bigger groups here as well which gives us an advantage. And we don't know if they'll spring another trap like the one last night but if they do a group of six should be able to handle it."

Fuji nodded and clapped his hands, closing his eyes as he tried to sense Miki's chakra, "Hm, she went west and continued on for about...fifty meters before stopping. If she was there for a period of time I'll be able to get a better grasp of where she is."

Dante nodded and the two of them took off, racing through the forest like a beast on a hunt.

_We'll find you Miki, even if it's the last thing we do!_

* * *

The group of four raced through the forest, heading northeast. Tatsuya was being supported by the physically strongest one of them, May, who looked less than pleased at it. The other two kept their eyes and ears open, ready to act on the drop of a pin.

"Just out of curiousty why are we heading northeast? Wouldn't it make more sense just going North?"

Tatsuya sighed and turned his head to better look at the girl supporting him, "Okay you get that the maps aren't essentially needed right? I mean if you just go in one direction you're bound to reach the ocean, right?" At May's nod he continued, "Well we're going northeast because it's the direction the ocean was when we were in front of the ocean, if any others caught that then by going northeast we're bound to run into people. And I just happened to tell my teammates the same thing which means that if they went northeast we're bound to run into them at some point. For Fuji I'd just need to let my chakra go wide for him to notice and if I have Fuji then we'd just have to wait until Kira made herself known, which she was told to do on the night of the second day." He sighed, "But seeing as how I don't have Fuji with me at the moment I'll have to rely on you, May. Once night comes she's going to make herself known and we're going to rush towards her and I'm guessing Fuji will as well. And with two more people we'll have a group of six, giving us an advantage over some of the others."

May nodded and looked from Kikiyo to Tatsuya, "I'm surrounded by smart people..."

Kieko laughed, "As if. It's a very basic plan at that, I would've done something different but this one works."

Kieko nodded, "But with Kira and Fuji we'll have a whole team with us, a team that knows how to fight together better than we do here. It's almost like gaining three more people than just two. As it is the strongest one of us here is Kikiyo considering she didn't use as much chakra as us here, Tatsuya can fight but not nearly at fifty percent. It's too bad none of us are medics otherwise our situation would be much better."

Kikiyo narrowed her eyes as she calculated the information, "That's true but there's no point in all of this talking. As good as basic plans go this plan is still a "What If" situation. Until the signal happens we're still in that situation. And at the rate we're moving right now we'll most likely get to the beach without any of our teams full."

Tatsuya sighed, "Very well..." He sighed once more before looking at all of them, "Then let's stop here for the day."

The statement made everyone stop in their tracks, the three girls turning to Tatsuya with questioning gazes.

"What? But we're making good time!"

Tatsuya nodded, "Yes but think about it clearly. What point would it be if we go ahead and make it to the beach, if we stay here we'll be able to find my teammates and with Fuji's chakra sensing combined with May's chakra sensing the chances of tracking down the rest of our teammates would be even easier. However if you don't want to you can leave now and continue onward, I don't mind."

From the look in Tatsuya's eyes they all believed that when he said that he meant it.

Kieko sighed, "Well I can't exactly leave a friend by himself. You two can go if you want, you just need to find Ryo and you're good to go."

May frowned and turned to Kikiyo, "As much as I want to find Ryo first I think this way is better, what do you think Kikiyo?"

Kikiyo looked at all of them before letting out a sigh, "Fine. But if this signal is put up tonight then we're leaving, got it?"

Tatsuya gave a small grin, "Thank you, Kikiyo."

After several minutes the four of them sat in a circle, leaning against the trees. May was asleep, snoring quietly while Kikiyo read a book. Tatsuya had his eyes closed but he wasn't sleeping, simply resting his eyes.

Kieko, however, had nothing to do, "What are you reading?"

Kikiyo's eyes didn't leave the book, "It's a journal kept by my clan leader when she was fighting in the war. She thought it might help me out."

Kieko's eyes widened and she smiled, "You must be someone special in the clan if the clan head gave you something so important."

Kikiyo shrugged, "I'm just someone they adopted into the clan, I may live in the main house with the Clan Head's family but I'm still just an adopted outcast."

Kieko's eyes widened once more, this one out of a different emotion than the last, "An adopted outcat? What makes you say that?!"

Kikiyo raised her eyes to Kieko's for just a second before they fell back to the journal, "You shouldn't act like that, I'm not so why should you? You should ask your friend there what his connection to that Taki girl is."

Tatsuya didn't even bother opening his eyes, "I saw her team staking out mine and went to confront them. I told two of them off but I said she was okay, I guess that made on a big impact on her. She sure is strong though, I hope to face her in the end." He smiled lightly and opened his eyes to look into the sky, "She's the one I want to surpass in this exam, I'll have a lot of training to do to catch up. Who is that you want to face, Kieko?"

Kieko frowned and tapped her chin, "I'd have to say I'd want to face Miki. Dante's alwas been stronger than me but Miki and I have always been equal, if I can just overshadow her then that means I'll be just one step closer to Dante."

"Then shouldn't you fight Dante instead?"

The three turned to May, surprised to see her awake, "You guys were talking too loud, so I woke up. If you want to be one step closer to Dante then wouldn't you want to fight Dante?"

The girl at question shrugged, "No, I don't want to fight Dante at all. I don't think we'd be able to go all out, the most we've done is the occasional spar but it never gets out of hand. I want Dante to win this exam and become a chunnin!" Kieko smiled and leaned back, a large smile on her face at the thought.

_Espicially after what he told me about his past. _

"Hm, you like him that much?"

The question caught her off guard and her entire face reddened, "N-Not at all!" She turned her head, _Especially with what he did to me during the festival. _

Tatsuya hummed, "Yeah, as much as I'd like to make fun of you for that I'll just ask these two the same question."

May frowned, "Wait...the who would we want to fight or the does Kieko like Dante question?"

"The first one."

"Oh." May and Kikiyo raised their hands and pointed at each other, "I'd want to fight her."

_Teammates who talk in unison...so it's not just Fuji and Kira?_

The conversations continued on and before they even knew it the sun fell.

* * *

Dante and Fuji continued on through the forest, as they had been for the last three hours. There were times when it seemed as if they were only minutes behind and then there moments where they lost the track before finding it minutes later.

Despite all the complications they finally seemed to corner her. The trees were covered in traps, explosive tags and kunai bombs while the ground had wires that would deploy smoke bombs if triggered.

"This is a pretty impressive trap for only being ten minutes ahead. We just have to find our way through it."

Dante nodded in agreement, "Hm, Fuji you stay back, I've seen all of this before so I have a better chance getting past them."

Fuji raised an eyebrow, "You've seen her lay traps from the other side?"

"No, a year back she got pissed off at me and set traps throughout the compound. It hurt like hell but I survived." Dante smiled, "All for a piece of chocolate." He jumped forward, leaving Fuki behind.

* * *

Five minutes and twelve explosive tags later Dante stood in front of an almost feral looking Miki. Her skin was covered in dirt, her clothes were slightly tattered, and she had small cuts that looked like it was given by branches.

"You sure gave us a h-"

"Kunichiwa!"

Dante frowned, "What?"

Miki growled and jumped forward, bringing out a kunai that missed Dante's neck by an inch, "MIKI!"

She spun on her feet and brought her leg up, her leg meeting Dante's side and throwing him towards a sap covered tree.

Dante's eyes widened and he dug his feet into the ground, just barely able to stop himself from hitting the tree, "Miki calm down!"

Miki threw the kunai, going through hand signs the moment she was able, "Water Style, Gunshot!"

She pulled her head back before spitting forward three orbs of water, the orbs racing towards Dante almost faster than he could see.

Dante's eyes widened and he jumped to the side to dodge the water bullets, _Shit, she's pulling out her jutsus, I have to stop her before she uses her strongest jutsu!_

Miki jumped back to gain room as she flashed through hand signs, the speed of which almost shocking Dante.

"Water Release, Three He-"

"Oyasuminasai!"

Miki's eyes widened and she stopped her jutsu before it started, "B-Big Brother?"

Dante smiled and held his arms open, "I'm sorry for the delay Miki, I couldn't remember the code for the life of me."

Miki gulped but didn't drop her hands from her hand sign, "H-How do I know you didn't overhear us in the line?!"

Dante sighed and dropped his hands, "If that won't work then this will have to do." He looked into Miki's eyes, "Do you remember the time when Kouki's kid drew on Dad's face when he was asleep?"

Miki nodded, "Y-Yeah, no matter how much he washed he couldn't get the ink off. He was like that for days."

Dante smiled, "Mom never let it down and it's already been five years."

Miki smiled and dropped her hands, "It's really you..." She took a hesitant step forward before running towards him, jumping forward once she was close enough.

Dante coughed as Miki collided against him, wrapping her arms around his stomach as she buried her head in his shoulders, "T-Those genin, th-they..." She started to cry and her body shook, her tears wetting his shirt.

Dante gulped, "Y-yeah...Fuji told me, I had them tied up but their teammate came by and grabbed them."

Miki gasped and pulled back, bringing up her hands to her mouth, "Oh Fuji! I-I was so mean to him! Where is her? I...I need to apologize."

Dante nodded and pulled her along with him as the two moved towards where he entered the area, "You can do that now, he's waiting just outside of your traps."

The three genin all took shelter under the tallest tree they could find. The three of them had been heading northeast for at least several hours before the night came.

"Wait, you're having Kira send a signal?"

Fuji nodded, "That was Tatsuya's plan. If he sees it then we'll find her and Tatsuya, making us a group of seven now."

Miki frowned, "Seven, wouldn't it be five?"

Dante shook his head, "Nope, Kira is with Kurotsuchi and Ryo. We came across them last night and I split off this morning to find you."

She nodded, "Oh, but what if Tatsuya's with somebody?"

"Well then we have a bigger group." Fuji sighed, "I'm going to climb this tree now, it doesn't look like there's any sap so that's good."

He jumped up and disappeared into the trees, leaving behind the two siblings.

"Why do you like him so much?"

Miki's reaction was far from Fuji's who had stumbled and fell, "Why do you like Kieko so much?"

"Because she is an amazing person and listener now answer my question."

Miki's eyes widened and she blinked several times in confusion, "Well shit...wasn't expecting you to answer..." She sighed and turned away from him, "I don't know why he just...he's there for me. When Mom and Dad came back from visiting you in the hospital I overheard them say that they were talking about your past-" She was stopped once Dante's eyes widened and he grabbed her shoulders.

"What did you hear?"

Miki sighed, "I overheard a name, someone named Shiori, and that she was someone from your past. You don't have to tell me but when I heard that I just thought...I just thought that if you knew about your past that you'd treat me differently..."

Dante was taken back as he looked down at his younger sister, tears pooling around her eyes as the emotions got to her, "Miki...I've always been your big brother, learning about my past won't stop that." He sighed and dropped his hands, leaning back against a tree as he reached into one of his pouches for a scroll, "Her name was Shiori Kyouran...and she was my mother."

* * *

Kira sighed and the other two nodded, "Is it time?"

Kira nodded as Kurotsuchi and Ryo pulled out two kunai each with explosive tags wrapped around the handle, "On the count of three throw them as high up as you can alright?"

Kira pulled out two kunais of her own with explosive tags on the handles.

The two nodded, "Three."

"Two."

_I hope you see this, Tatsuya, Fuji._

"One!"

The three threw their kunais high into the air and watched on as they exploded in a large ball of flame.

"Of that doesn't get their attention then they're blind." Kurotsuchi smirked as Ryo nodded in agreement.

Kira smiled as she watched the ball of flame dissipitate, "We better prepare, we're going to have some company."


End file.
